A Measure of Compagny
by Hissha
Summary: L'ascendance d'Iruka n'est pas originaire de Konoha. À une certaine époque, le village caché de la Brume, Kiri, a essayé de massacrer toutes les familles ayant un sang inhumain. Mais certaines ont pu s'échapper… TRADUCTION Kakashi X Iruka
1. The Measure of a Man

_Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction sur Naruto. Toujours sur mon couple fétiche **KakashixIruka** (avec une légère touche de IrukaxKakashi). Cependant, cette traduction sort un petit peu du registre de celles que j'ai déjà posté. Celle-ci sera un **Mpreg**._

 _Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aime pas vraiment ce contexte-là, donc passez votre chemin maintenant car vous n'allez pas du tout aimez l'histoire._

 _L'histoire dénature également les origines d'Iruka (voir le premier chapitre pour comprendre exactement comment) et s'éloigne un peu du monde purement shinobi de l'univers Naruto._

 _Mais ça reste dans l'ensemble une histoire mignonette qui mérite d'être lu aussi._

 _Donc bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire._

* * *

 ** _A Measure of Company_**

 _ **1\. The Measure of a Man**_

 _By megyal_

 _La nuit était glaciale. L'un des deux shinobi de garde aux portes massives de Konoha resserra son écharpe autour de son regarda vers la large route et fronça les sourcils. Une étrange brume blanche était en train de se former et grandir à mesure qu'elle approchait, brillant dans la lumière de la demi-lune. Il secoua son compatriote qui se réveilla pleinement et regarda également le mystérieux brouillard. Ils virent alors une silhouette massive se tordre dans la brume. Ils saisirent fermement leurs armes._

 _Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de déclencher l'alerte, une voix inquiète résonna depuis les profondeurs du brouillard._

 _« - … Konoha ? » Fit la voix d'un homme, étouffée par l'air de la brume. « - Est-ce Konoha ? »_

 _« - Oui. » Répondit violemment l'un des gardes shinobi. « - Donnez votre nom et la raison de votre venue ! »_

 _Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel le shinobi devint encore plus tendu puis un homme sortit de la brume. Quelle que soit la forme sombre qui se tordait dans la brume, elle disparut brusquement et le shinobi de Konoha réalisa que l'étrange homme n'était pas seul. Derrière lui, une femme mince marchait silencieusement hors du brouillard, qui commençait à se dissiper aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Elle avait les yeux baissés, le regard fixé sur le petit paquet qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras._

 _« - Je suis Umino Isamu. » Dit l'homme, l'expression et le ton prudent. « - Je cherche asile pour ma famille ici à Konoha. » Il désigna la femme à ses côtés. « - Voici Ren… et mon fils, Iruka. »_

 _Sa femme, Ren, n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiète, elle berçait le bébé dans ses bras, tirant la couverture sur le petit visage afin que l'air froid ne l'affecte pas. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'uniformes et leur bandeau frontal indiquait qu'ils venaient du village caché de la Brume._

 _« - S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous parler à votre Hokage. » Dit Isamu, sa voix était très calme mais ses yeux étaient ouvertement honnêtes et suppliants. « - Nous ne pouvons pas retourner à Kiri. »_

 _Après un moment d'hésitation, le garde shinobi donna son assentiment. Il trouvait difficile de regarder les yeux d'Isuma et de refuser. « - Suivez-moi. » Dit-il à Isamu qui sourit de gratitude, mettant sa main sous le coude de Ren et ils avancèrent. Alors qu'ils traversaient l'arche de la grande porte, le deuxième garde shinobi vit Ren relever la tête et fixer son mari._

 _« - Serons-nous en sécurité maintenant ? » Murmura-t-elle, une étrange lumière verte brillant dans ses yeux. « - Isamu ? »_

 _« - Oui, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. » Répondit son mari sans hésitation, plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules et quand le garde cligna des yeux, la lueur verte avait disparu. Ren regarda et sourit joyeusement. Elle était très belle et le garde ne put s'empêcher de rougir._

 _« - Nos remerciements les plus profonds, Shinobi-san. » Dit-elle avec un salut respectueux de la tête puis elle se dirigea avec son mari vers la tour de l'Hokage. La lueur verte devait être une illusion de ses yeux endormis, pensa le gardien. Il retourna à son devoir et le froid tranquille de la nuit._

* * *

Naruto ne savait pas toute la vérité sur Iruka et autant qu'Iruka détestait lui cacher quelque chose, _cela_ devait demeurer un profond secret enfoui, sa mère et son père avaient donné leur promesse à l'Hokage et leur allégeance sans faille à Konoha. Il ne souillerait pas leurs souvenirs et leur engagement en laissant échapper ce qu'il était.

Naruto ne savait pas. Mais… Kyubi le savait.

C'était arrivé par accident. Iruka avait donné des leçons supplémentaires à Naruto pour tenter d'améliorer son niveau car il avait souvent constaté que les étudiants arrivaient à mieux comprendre quand ils étaient les seuls à avoir de l'attention et Naruto ne faisait pas exception. Bien que sa capacité de concentration était généralement très courte, Naruto était ravi d'avoir Iruka pour lui tout seul et donc plus d'attention. Sans aucun doute, Iruka l'aimait. Il y avait une partie de lui qui comprenait complètement la différence de Naruto et l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il détesterait Naruto pour être le réceptacle du monstre qui lui avait arraché ses parents. Pendant une longue période, il avait détesté l'enfant mais c'était Kyubi qui lui avait tout pris, pas Naruto. Ce serait hypocrite de craindre et détester le Jinchuriki juste pour être un Jinchuriki.

Il était en train de montrer à Naruto un combo où il fallait tordre son corps en l'air tout en bougeant les membres dans un modèle précis. C'était un mouvement que Lee, Neji, Sasuke et Shikamaru avaient rapidement retenu, même Chouji avait montré un effort passable mais Naruto n'y arrivait pas. Il le devait cependant et sa main dérapa alors qu'il ratait un mouvement particulier et atterrit droit sur sa tête alors qu'il retombait au sol.

Iruka courut vers lui, s'agenouillant à côté de sa forme allongée dans les hautes herbes. Il concentra son chakra dans ses mains, ignorant sinistrement la panique en lui et pressa ses mains sur le cou de Naruto, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir été assez proche pour rattraper le garçon avant qu'il tombe si durement. Il fut soulagé de constater que Naruto était juste assommé et n'avait rien de cassé (du moins, ça avait été parfaitement guéri maintenant), quand quelque chose saisit son chakra et l'aspira vers le bas dans ce qui semblait être une pièce sombre.

Iruka se figea un moment, tentant de se reprendre. Quelque part dans le monde réel, son corps allait très bien mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il se retourna et la pièce sembla s'étendre autour de lui, les murs devenant de plus en plus grand jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir le plafond caché dans l'ombre. Un mur entier était en fait une grille et Iruka sentait la peur monter en lui alors qu'une paire d'yeux brillant d'espièglerie et de malice le regardait.

« - Ahhh. » Fit une voix rauque et moqueuse. « - Le jeune Dragon-Eau me rend visite. Comme c'est gentil. »

Iruka ne dit rien mais pris un peu de recul, s'assurant de rester hors de portée si Kyubi voulait lui donner un coup. Le renard était assez fort pour l'attirer ici lorsque Naruto s'était assommé et Iruka ne voulait pas vraiment prendre de risque pour le moment.

« - Je me souviens de ta mère. » Continua Kyubi sur le ton de la conversation. « - Elle était puissante mais à la fin, elle n'était pas intéressante pour moi. Elle est morte en protégeant ton père, tu le sais et un village qui n'était même pas le sien. Quelle mort ignoble pour une telle créature splendide comme elle. »

Iruka ne répondit toujours pas mais il serra les poings, des gouttes d'eau se réunissant dans ses paumes et suintant à travers ses doigts, tombant au sol. Elles émirent des sifflements en disparaissant en vapeur alors qu'elles frappaient le sol pierreux. Kyubi se mit à rire sarcastiquement.

« - Tu n'es pas aussi fort que ta mère… mais tu as ton propre charme. Je pourrais te montrer la puissance au-delà de tes rêves. Je pourrais augmenter tes capacités. Tu n'aurais pas à être piégé sous les traits d'un simple et faible professeur. »

« - Tu supposes que tout le monde veut le pouvoir, Kyubi. » Déclara finalement Iruka et il se recula un peu plus quand le renard envoya un souffle chaud à travers les barreaux de sa prison. « - Je _veux_ être ainsi. Je _veux_ être un Chuunin enseignant. »

« - Alors tu es un imbécile. » Grogna Kyubi et Iruka se retrouva éjecté de cet espace sombre et humide qui était confiné au fin fond de l'esprit de Naruto. Quand il revint à lui, il inspira l'air frais de Konoha et il fut heureux.

« - Ma tête. » Gémit pitoyablement Naruto et ses paupières se soulevèrent, fixant les yeux sur Iruka. « - Iruka-sensei, que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Tu n'as pas suivi correctement le mouvement. » Gronda Iruka en l'aidant à se relever, il espérait que Kyubi ne dirait rien à Naruto de leur petite conversation dans un accès de dépit. Il en doutait cependant, dans le grand schéma des choses, il n'avait pas réagi à l'examen de Kyubi et il aimait ça.

Alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et qu'il entreprenait de lui expliquer patiemment ce qu'il avait raté, il décida qu'il aimait beaucoup ça.

* * *

Mizuki avait pour but de tuer mais il fallait plus qu'un shuriken pour se débarrasser d'un monstre. Cependant, lorsqu'Iruka se présenta à l'hôpital avec une plaie béante dans le dos, Toshiaki lui jeta un regard et dit : « - Suis-moi dans la salle d'urgence privé, Iruka-kun. »

Toshiaki, un ninja médecin qui dirigeait à contrecœur l'hôpital, était l'une des rares personnes qui connaissait son secret. Toshiaki avait même soigné la mère d'Iruka quand elle était blessée ou malade et son attitude calme avait favorisé la confiance de la famille Umino. Ren avait même aidé à trouver de l'eau pour l'hôpital pendant une sécheresse difficile, la tirant des profondeurs de la terre et la plaçant dans les réservoirs de stockage sur le toit une nuit, seulement pour Toshiaki, qui avait un visage plein de contusion disgracieuse et un cœur bienveillant.

« - Je vais bien. » Marmonna Iruka mais il avait docilement marché vers la pièce que Toshiaki utilisait comme bureau personnel. Son assistante, Sachiko, était déjà là, préparant rapidement les instruments et offrant à Iruka un petit sourire avant qu'il s'écroule sur un petit lit étroit.

« - Il y a du poison dans la plaie. » Entendit-il Toshiaki dire. « - Iruka… je vais avoir besoin que tu te transforme. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose lorsque tu es sous cette forme. »

Iruka soupira et ferma les yeux, cherchant dans son esprit le sceau que sa mère avait placé sur lui. Ce n'était pas un sceau rigide, il pouvait le modifier autant qu'il le voulait mais il n'aimait pas trop l'altérer. Il tendit la main vers son chakra et tira sur le sceau, l'ouvrant pour dissiper l'aspect visuel qui bloquait son corps de prendre un aspect particulier.

« - Comme il est beau. » Souffla Sachiko et Iruka grimaça. Sachiko avait toujours pensé cela et le suppliait de changer pour elle, mais après le refus constant d'Iruka, elle avait cessé. Iruka n'aimait pas son corps de toute façon, il avait encore la forme d'un être humain mais sa peau avait pris une teinte belu-verte, grâce au sang de sa mère, avec quelques écailles d'or au niveau de ses coudes et ses genoux et même sur ses sourcils. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, acclimatant ses pupilles maintenant fendues à la lumière de la pièce.

« - Merci. » Dit Toshiaki et il pressa ses doigts autour de la plaie dans le dos d'Iruka afin de faire sortir le poisson et la manœuvre était vraiment douloureuse mais Iruka se mordit les lèvres et essaya de ne pas crier. Utilement, son esprit se ferma pour bloquer la douleur et Iruka sombra chaleureusement dans l'obscurité.

Quand il revint à lui, il savait qu'il était encore dans le bureau protégé de Toshiaki mais il n'était plus seul. Il tourna la tête et regarda le visage ridé du Sandaime, qui était assis à côté du lit.

« - Hokage-sama. » Murmura Iruka d'une voix rauque et il tenta de s'asseoir. Sandaime posa une main sur l'épaule d'Iruka et la pressa. Iruka saisit l'allusion et se détendit un peu.

« - Toujours très poli. » Déclara Sandaime avec un sourire, mais c'était une expression lointaine. Iruka regarda son visage, certain qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment Iruka en cet instant. « - Tout comme ta mère. »

Iruka se raidit une fois de plus, son dos lui faisant savoir que s'il faisait quelque chose comme ça, il le paierait cher. Sandaime sourit à nouveau mais cette fois, c'était pour Iruka.

« - Quand j'ai rencontré ton père et ta mère. » Dit-il. « - Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas confiance en eux. Après tout, ils étaient techniquement des déserteurs, selon les lois de Kiri. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de trahir Konoha ? » Les yeux du Sandaime se durcirent un peu alors qu'il regardait Iruka. « - Et puis, ta mère était… ce qu'elle était. Cela n'aurait pas été exagéré de s'attendre à ce qu'elle retrouve sa vraie nature et saccage notre village. »

« - Mais… » Poursuivit-il et son expression s'adoucit considérablement. « - Tes parents sont devenus un brillant exemple de combativité et de fidélisation de Konoha. Après quelques mois, j'avais honte de mon jugement initial car ils donnaient tout pour ce village et le meilleur pour tous. Ils t'ont transmis ces sentiments. » Sandaime se leva et posa sa paume sur la joue d'Iruka. Sa main était chaude et sèche, tout comme elle l'avait été quand Iruka était juste un enfant en deuil. « - Tu me rends fier, Umino Iruka. » Murmura-t-il. « - Et tu rends honneur à la mémoire de tes parents. »

La gorge d'Iruka se noua d'émotion mais il réussit à croasser un faible : « - Merci, Hokage-sama. Ce n'est que mon humble devoir. »

Sandaime hocha la tête et donna une tape sur la joue douce. « - Rappelles-toi : la mesure d'un homme n'est pas ce qu'il est mais ce que son cœur fait de bien, Shinobi de Konoha. »

Alors qu'Iruka guérissait, il gardait ces mots dans son âme.


	2. The Measure of Emotion

_Merci pour vos reviews à **deryous50** ; **Melian24** et **Minimiste.**_

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **2\. The Measure of Emotion**

 **By megyal**

Durant la plupart de sa vie adolescente et adulte, Iruka n'avait pas l'intention d'être piégé dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Il avait eu des petits flirts avec un certain nombre d'individus, qu'ils soient Ninja ou civils et il avait fait en sorte de s'en dégager avec soin avant que l'un d'entre eux s'embourbe complètement. Iruka n'avait tout simplement pas à l'esprit de faire face à quelque chose comme ça, aussi, il pensait également que la plupart des personnes ne prenaient pas le temps de voir au-delà de son infâme caractère.

En plus de cela, il devait constamment rester vigilant pour que son secret reste tel qu'il était : un secret.

… ce qui n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il était actuellement _impliqué_ avec le Ninja Copieur. Si on lui avait dit cela avant l'Examen Chuunin, Iruka aurait rigolé en disant que c'était stupide. Quand Kakashi au Sharingan s'était approché de lui quelques jours après leur conversation échauffée, il avait reçu un tel regard noir de la part d'Iruka qu'il s'était arrêté dans son élan, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« - Maa, sensei. » Avait-il dit avec un rire d'autodérision et Iruka plissa les yeux. « - Je voulais juste vous demander si vous vouliez manger avec moi. »

« - Pourquoi, Kakashi-san ? » Demanda Iruka d'un ton froid. « - Alors que vous venez de me rappeler que mes élèves ne sont plus dans ma classe ? »

« - Eh bien, oui. » Admit Kakashi, sans un soupçon de honte.

Iruka se divertit en s'imaginant appeler des colonnes d'eau pour noyer le salaud mais il avait plus de sang-froid que ce que les gens pensaient.

« - En outre. » Continua Kakashi d'une voix négligemment traînante. « - Je voudrais juste dîner avec vous, si vous voulez me faire ce plaisir. »

Perplexe, Iruka avait accepté, pensant qu'ils iraient à Ichiraku. Sa perplexité s'approfondit quand Kakashi l'emmena dans un endroit isolé près du terrain d'entraînement 5… pendant la nuit.

« - Je pensais que nous allions manger. » Dit Iruka en avançant dans l'obscurité. Sa vue était bonne dans l'obscurité et il semblerait que celle de Kakashi aussi parce qu'il les guida jusqu'à une clairière avec facilité.

« - Manger en journée est parfois ennuyeux. » Répondit Kakashi avec dédain. « - Voilà, nous y sommes. » Il y avait une couverture au sol, posée là où l'herbe avait été tassée.

Iruka enleva ses sandales et s'agenouilla sur la couverture, regardant Kakashi fouiller dans un panier tresse et lui tendre plusieurs boîtes. C'est seulement quand il remarqua les rayons argentés sur eux qu'il réalisa ce que c'était.

« - Oh… un pique-nique au clair de lune. Très romantique. » Murmura-t-il puis il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux quand Kakashi lui lança un long regard.

« - Oui. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez. » Kakashi semblait très désinvolte, comme s'il s'en fichait vraiment qu'Iruka aime ou pas mais les oreilles d'Iruka étaient formées pour entendre ce qui n'était pas dit.

« - J'aime ça. Je suppose que c'est pour vous excusez pour avoir été absolument exécrable avec moi. » Iruka renifla puis sourit quand Kakashi se mit à rire. Iruka ne l'avait jamais entendu rire avant et c'était un son qu'il aimait beaucoup.

« - Vous pouvez appeler ça comme ça. Je voulais également vous parler. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Iruka en inspectant les petites saucisses et les boules de riz.

« - Vous êtes intéressant. » L'expression visible dans l'œil de Kakashi était amusée alors qu'Iruka tournait un regard incrédule vers lui. « - Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté Naruto dans mon équipe Genin. Vous connaissez le Jinchuriki… et vous êtes spécial pour lui et j'en suis venu à réaliser que Naruto peut être un peu bête… »

« - Hey. » Avertit Iruka mais il souriait.

« - … Mais il a un excellent jugement de caractère. »

Iruka ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il sourit au nom du garçon en qui il croyait même si personne d'autre ne le faisait.

Kakashi dit lentement : « - Cela m'a fait réfléchir… C'est quoi pour vous ? »

« - Il n'y a pas grand-chose. » Iruka se força à pincer les lèvres, espérant que son chakra ne s'était pas échappé sous sa surprise. Qui sait ce que le Sharingan pouvait comprendre ? Le regard de Kakashi était fixé sur son visage et Iruka détourna le sien, se concentrant sur la nourriture.

« - Pouvons-nous manger, Kakashi-san ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement, espérant forcer la discussion vers des eaux moins troubles. « - Tout cela semble très bon. »

« - Ayama l'a fait. » Déclara Kakashi alors qu'une main gantée se lever pour abaisser son masque.

Tout au long de leur repas, Iruka garda son regard détourné de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas apercevoir le visage de Kakashi mais il pouvait sentir le Jounin le regarder tout le temps.

* * *

Parce que Kakashi n'était pas normal, toute sa méthode pour courtiser était un peu déséquilibrée. Ils continuaient simplement à manger ensemble, de parler d'un éventail de sujets, parfois, Kakashi ramener quelque chose à Iruka quand lui et son équipe revenait d'une mission mais Iruka pensait que c'était des actes de gage d'amitié. Il faisait lui-même des cadeaux en retour, comme un pinceau fantaisie de calligraphie pour l'anniversaire de Kakashi.

« - Merci mais… vous avez _vu_ mon écriture, n'est-ce pas Iruka-sensei ? **»** Demanda Kakashi avec un regard dubitatif vers le pinceau.

« - Cela vous aiderez à faire mieux. » Lui dit Iruka. « - Vous économiserez nos yeux dans le bureau des Missions. »

« - Ah. » Dit Kakashi en rangeant le pinceau dans une poche de sa veste. « - Alors je le chérirais toujours, Iruka-sensei, puisque c'est pour votre gloire oculaire. »

Iruka avait rigolé à cela, ému par le ton solennel et la lueur taquine dans l'œil de Kakashi.

Iruka n'avait aucune idée d'être courtisé cependant, jusqu'à ce que Genma dise : « - Ecoute, tu comptes donner ton cul à Kakashi bientôt ? Parce que je suis fatigué de l'entendre parler de toi sans arrêt au bar. »

« - Genma ! » S'était écrié Raidou et il avait lancé un regard désolé à Iruka. « - S'il vous plaît, excuser ses manières grossières, Iruka-sensei. » Ils étaient debout à l'extérieur du bureau des Missions, Iruka venait juste de prendre congé et quelques Jounin, comme à leur habitude, étaient encore en train de traîner.

« - Quoi ? » Iruka les dévisagea puis secoua la tête, marchant hors de la salle. « - Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« - Tu trouveras probablement bientôt. » Avait dit Genma d'une voix traînante puis il avait fortement toussé quand Raidou lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Iruka avait pensé à cela pendant quatre jours, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi rentre de mission. Il attendit un jour après que Kakashi vint lui rendre son rapport avec un sourire, ignorant les sourcils frétillant de Genma, avant de rendre visite au Ninja Copieur à son appartement. Kakashi semblait surpris de sa présence sur le pas de sa porte mais l'invita à entrer, et une fois à l'intérieur, Iruka vit tous les chiens entassés dans son salon.

« - Salut. » Dit paresseusement Pakkun du haut de la pile chaude de fourrure.

« - Bonjour. » Iruka sourit quand Guruko vint lui lécher joyeusement la main et il se mit à genoux pour le saluer. Parfois, après que lui et Kakashi aient déjeuné, ils marchaient avec les chiens. Guruko semblait l'avoir plus pris en affection que les autres et avait tendance à rester près de lui alors qu'ils avançaient.

« - Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin ? » Demanda Kakashi et Iruka se retourna pour le voir près de lui, habillé simplement d'un tee-shirt noir sans manche avec son éternel masque et un pantalon de jogging gris. « - En dehors de gâter Guruko, bien sûr. »

« - Je… voulais vous parler. » Dit Iruka en se levant. « - En privé. » Ajouta-t-il, sachant que huit paires d'yeux et d'oreilles canines étaient fixées sur eux. Kakashi crispa ses épaules dans un mouvement nonchalant de non-haussement d'épaule puis claqua des doigts à l'attention des ninken curieux.

« - Bye, sensei ! » Fit Guruko alors qu'il disparaissait hors de sa vue avec le reste de la meute.

« - Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous… »

« - Est-ce que vous me courtisez ? » Lâcha aussitôt Iruka et il rougit alors que Kakashi le regardait avec incrédulité. Merveilleux, il avait réussi à ruiner une amitié maladroite en une seule phrase. « - Non, je ne le pensais pas non plus. Je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps, Kakashi-sensei, donc je vais juste rentrer. »

Il était presque à la porte, bafouillant alors qu'il tentait de prendre la fuite quand Kakashi tendit la main et passa ses doigts gantés autour du poignet d'Iruka.

« - Trouvez-vous cette idée… désagréable ? » Demanda Kakashi d'un ton très poli. « - Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais arrêter. »

Iruka le regarda bouche bée, bien qu'il détestait ça parce que ça le faisait ressembler à un poisson rouge mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher en ce moment. « - Vous le faites ? Me faire la cour, je veux dire ? »

« - Faire la cour est un terme très ancien. » Réfléchit Kakashi, son pouce caressant distraitement le poignet d'Iruka, dont le pouls commença à accélérer. « - Mais pittoresque. J'aime ça. Oui, c'est ce que je fais. »

« - Oh. » Iruka baissa les yeux vers leurs mains, où les doigts pâles de Kakashi contrastaient avec sa peau plus sombre. « - Je… ok. »

« - Est-ce un 'ok, laisses-moi tranquille Jounin fou' ? Ou un 'ok, tu es peut-être un Jounin fou mais je crois que je t'aime aussi' ? » Kakashi souriait, du moins selon la courbe de son œil visible mais c'était le genre de sourire qu'une personne avait quand ils s'attendaient à être déçu. Iruka n'aimait pas du tout décevoir. En plus de cela, il _voulait_ Kakashi et l'intensité soudaine de ce sentiment était écrasante. Il fit tourner sa main afin qu'il puisse serrer le poignet de Kakashi et serra légèrement.

« - Que dirais-tu de 'ok mais quand prévois-tu de m'embrasser ?' » Déclara Iruka et se mordit timidement la lèvre quand le désir s'alluma dans l'œil de Kakashi.

« - Lundi prochain, à cinq heures quarante-cinq du matin. » Répondit promptement Kakashi et Iruka se mit à rire.

« - Tu as tout prévu ? »

« - Oui. Peu importe comment est mon écriture, je peux être très organisé. » Il semblait tellement satisfait qu'Iruka rigola plus fort.

* * *

Ils s'embrassèrent effectivement à cinq heures quarante-cinq lors d'un frais lundi matin. Iruka attendait sur le toit de son immeuble, se levant quand Kakashi se matérialisa dans un nuage de fumée à côté de lui. Il s'avança vers Kakashi, fermant les yeux et penchant la tête avec impatience. Il sentit les bras de Kakashi autour de sa taille, l'attirant près de lui et ensuite ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Kakashi commença lentement, presque timidement, comme s'il testait la réaction d'Iruka. Iruka leva les mains, les posa sur les joues de Kakashi, sentant une faible rugosité de barbe. Il sourit un peu alors qu'il ouvrait ses lèvres et sentit la langue de Kakashi aller se pelotonner contre la sienne, avant de se retirer pour qu'Iruka puisse suivre avec sa propre langue.

C'était comme danser, en seulement beaucoup _beaucoup_ mieux.

Kakashi se recula un peu et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « - Mardi, huit heures du soir. »

« - Très bien. » Amusé et les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos, Iruka retourna à la tâche extrêmement importante de s'embrasser.

Il s'avéra que Kakashi planifiait en _tout_ genre : mercredi à trois heure, un dîner tardif puis un baiser jeudi à sept heures, accompagner Iruka à l'école et lui voler un baiser. Il s'agissait davantage d'un autocontrôle que jamais mais au lieu d'être agacé, Iruka trouvait cela attachant et il comprenait la raison derrière tout cela. La vie de Kakashi pouvait basculer à chaque seconde durant une mission. Exercer ce genre de contrôle sur ses relations personnelles était juste une option viable, comme lire son Icha Icha de sorte que les gens n'aient pas à lui parler tout le temps. C'était toujours une grande surprise amusante de voir combien les civils voulaient parler à Kakashi au Sharingan, les habitants de Konoha étaient très territoriaux avec leurs héros locaux et étaient déterminés à interagir avec eux autant que possible. En plus de cela, Kakashi était en fait très timide (un fait qu'Iruka trouvait infiniment mignon) et ne savait pas comment parler aux gens s'ils ne parlaient pas d'armes, de mission ou de tuer des gens. Iruka devait parfois traduire les marmonnements étouffés émanant de derrière son livre orange, souriant à l'expression extatique sur les visages des fans de Kakashi.

Iruka, pour sa part, n'avait pas à l'esprit cette chose de contrôle. Il savait qu'il devait être un personnage tendu mais c'était juste son propre masque, son assentiment facile évidemment avait jeté Kakashi au premier abord.

« - Vendredi, neuf heures du soir, je veux te toucher partout. » Murmura Kakashi un soir, après qu'ils se soient embrasser à en perdre la tête.

Après avoir réussi à arrêter de rougir, Iruka dit : « - Je pense que j'aimerais ça. » Et il sourit triomphalement alors que la joue exposée de Kakashi devenait rouge. Durant la journée du vendredi, Iruka dut lutter avec sa propre distraction, sachant que ses élèves en profiteraient tout aussi sûrement que des requins pouvant sentir une goutte de sang dans l'eau. Il augmenta le son des hurlements et des éclats de 53% et d'ici la fin de la journée, il fut convaincu qu'ils avaient tous appris quelque chose et conservé un sain respect de leur Chuunin-sensei. Il courut chez lui, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement au bureau des Missions pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« - Nous allons très bien ! » Lui cria Izumo quand il regarda depuis la porte la longue lignée de shinobi attendant. « - Quoi, tu penses être le seul qui peut gérer les choses ici ? Va-t'en ! »

Iruka s'échappa, heureux qu'Izumo ne le retienne pas comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait demandé un congé ce jour-là spécifiquement pour Kakashi et il allait le rendre bon. Il courut presque tout le chemin jusqu'à son appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un soupir, avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Il fit en sorte de donner à ses cheveux un bon décrassage et les lava un long moment dans la baignoire, essayant de se détendre et de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver plus tard dans la soirée. S'habillant d'un yukata en coton confortable, il alla chercher une bouteille de saké qu'une mère d'un élève lui avait offert. Après un moment de réflexion, il préféra préparer du thé… juste au cas où Kakashi était d'humeur à boire du thé.

Il se moqua de sa propre nervosité quand un soupçon de chakra contrôlé ainsi qu'un coup à sa porte signala l'arrivée de Kakashi. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant les vêtements sombres et élégants de Kakashi. Il avait l'air exceptionnellement majestueux avec ses longues manches amples et le col haut, et son œil unique suivait les contours du corps d'Iruka, de ses pieds nus à ses cheveux en vrac.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Dit-il d'une voix très basse, presque respectueuse et un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Iruka. Il s'inclina formellement pour cacher ses joues brûlantes.

« - Kakashi-san. » Répondit-il avec le même niveau de politesse, levant la tête et souriant alors qu'il s'écartait pour laisser Kakashi entrer. Tout le reste de la soirée, alors qu'ils s'agenouillaient à la table basse et prenait le thé tout en discutant, ils continuèrent à se traiter avec cette étrange marque de détachement courtois. Il y avait quelque chose de presque surréaliste à ce sujet et cela provoquait des picotements sur la peau d'Iruka de savoir que tandis qu'ils parlaient civilement à l'autre, les yeux de Kakashi étaient fixés sur son visage, ses doigts caressant légèrement Iruka quand leurs mains étaient côte à côte.

C'était sans doute l'heure la plus éveillée qu'Iruka n'eut jamais vécu et aucun de leurs vêtements avaient été enlevés pour l'instant. Au moment où il était à l'évier, nettoyant les petites tasses délicates qui avaient appartenu à sa mère (et miraculeusement résistées à l'attaque de Kyubi), Iruka tremblait légèrement d'appréhension. Lorsque qu'il eut fini de faire le point, il sentit les doigts de Kakashi frôlaient sa nuque, Iruka ayant l'impression que la main de Kakashi avait été là toute la soirée et donc, il ne fut pas surpris. Ses cheveux furent écartés sur une épaule et la bouche de Kakashi souffla contre sa peau.

Si Iruka avait eu le moindre soupçon que Kakashi pouvait être ainsi, soigneusement sensuel, il aurait cédé il y a longtemps. Les mains de Kakashi voyagèrent le long de ses côtes, chatouillant légèrement et Iruka cambra le dos, souriant quand il sentit l'érection de Kakashi contre ses fesses et il entendit en même temps le faible gémissement de Kakashi.

« - Es-tu sûr de vouloir arrêter de me toucher ? » Demanda Iruka, inclinant la tête pour que la bouche de Kakashi puisse remonter vers son cou.

« - Vas-tu me donner plus, sensei ? » Murmura Kakashi en retour alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille.

Iruka aurait laissé Kakashi le prendre là contre l'évier mais il avait encore quelques neurones viables dans son cerveau, alors il prit Kakashi par la main et le conduisit vers sa chambre.

* * *

 _Le mince dragon était enroulé dans sa grotte, regardant sans rien faire l'eau au niveau de l'ouverture. Il bougea sur son tas de branches et de feuilles où il avait passé tellement de temps dedans, à en faire un nid confortable. Il tourna la tête, remettant une brindille en place et regardant pendant un long moment avant de décider que la brindille était bien là où elle était._

 _Un son déchira l'air extérieur et le dragon leva la tête, surpris. Il attendit quelques secondes puis un autre boom retentit. Prudemment, il se glissa hors du nid et avança vers l'embouchure de la grotte, scrutant. La lumière éclairait d'une lueur bleue le vaste lac et le dragon se glissa dans l'eau, avançant rapidement vers la source de la lumière. Il ne ressentait aucune peur, juste un sentiment croissant d'excitation._

 _Il arriva finalement à la boule massive et rougeoyante qui planait à quelques mètres au-dessus de la surface, l'aveuglant presque par son intensité. Le dragon bleu sous-marin, leva les yeux vers elle à travers la surface ondulante. La lumière bondie alors et il y eut encore ce boom puissant._

 _Alors que le Dragon-Eau nageait vers le haut, la lumière brillante se fana et un autre dragon fendit l'air, un corps fort et argenté et une crinière glorieuse. Le Dragon-Eau n'avait jamais vu un dragon qui appartenait à l'air avant, un être des nuages et d'éclairs, et de tonnerre, un sentiment voisin à de la peur commença à se propager en lui. Il était sur le point de se cacher, revenir à sa caverne solitaire quand les yeux brillants du dragon argenté se posèrent sur lui._

 _Argent amerrit dans l'eau et Blue tenta de reculer mais il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa queue. Il baissa les yeux et les cligna quand il vit sa queue emprisonner par une queue argentée. Ce n'était pas mal du tout. Blue avait pensé que ce dragon lui aurait nui en quelque sorte mais il ne le fit pas._

 _Timidement, Blue tourna autour de l'autre dragon. Ce Dragon-Air était fort et bon et Blue savait qu'il ferait un compagnon merveilleux. Le Dragon-Air hésita et Blue commença à s'éloigner, rejeté. Oh… il avait déjà une compagne._

 _En un éclair, Blue se retrouva étroitement enroulé avec le Dragon-Air, tournoyant dans l'eau. Blue pinça le cou en argent et Argent remonta pour prendre une bouffée d'air, avant de relâcher Blue et s'éloigner. Il sortit de l'eau et remonta vers son habitat naturel et Blue le suivit, restant dans le lac. Blue et Argent se pourchassaient comme s'ils étaient deux nouveau-nés en train de jouer. De temps en temps, Argent plongeait dans l'eau, s'enroulant affectueusement autour de Blue avant de filer dans l'air à nouveau._

 _Ce plaisir dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Blue retourne à sa grotte et Argent suivit. Blue lui montra le nid et Argent poussa quelques feuilles mais laissa la plupart comme Blue l'avait fait. C'était bien. Argent frotta son long corps contre Blue, leurs écailles bougeant à chaque mouvement et Blue autorisa Argent à lui monter dessus. Les yeux bleus étaient à moitié fendus, regardant les griffes argentées sur la terre rocheuse de leur grotte où ils s'accouplaient._

 _Argent serra l'arrière du cou de Blue avec ses puissantes mâchoires alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément. Blue tremblait de partout et résista sauvagement alors qu'un flot d'humidité se libéra à l'intérieur. Les griffes argentées s'enfoncèrent dans le sol alors qu'ils s'effondraient tous les deux._

 _Argent alla garder l'entrée de la grotte après s'être retiré et Blue s'enroula dans leur nid pour dormir._

* * *

Iruka ouvrit les yeux. C'était un rêve. Quand il était enfant, il rêvait souvent de Blue. Sa mère lui disait que c'était juste une manifestation de sa nature, son esprit essayant de traiter sur les deux moitiés réunis, humaine et dragon. Blue avait l'âge d'Iruka, il avait rêvé de lui de son statut de nouveau-né, à celui de jeune dragon pour devenir entièrement adulte… mais c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait d'un autre dragon. Ce n'était pas si surprenant après tout, en tout cas. C'était probablement inévitable que son esprit traduise le sexe avec Kakashi comme cela pour Blue et il était évident qu' _Argent_ était une tentative de son subconscient Dragon d'être assimilé à Kakashi.

Il sourit à lui-même, bougeant un peu dans son lit et écoutant le clapotis de l'eau provenir de sa salle de bain. Hier soir, au risque de paraître totalement cliché, avait été _incroyable_. Et après leur première fois, il avait été à _l'intérieur_ de Kakashi, il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se déroulent ainsi et ça avait été une grande surprise lorsque Kakashi les avait fait rouler de sorte qu'il soit sous Iruka, écartant ses longues jambes avec un sourire narquois.

« - A toi, sensei. » Avait-il dit à Iruka, qui s'était perdu dans le temps de l'exercice de ce privilège, regardant l'œil de Kakashi.

Puis, dans les heures calmes du petit matin, Iruka s'était réveillé à la sensation de doigts sur lui. Il gémit d'un air endormi, le corps détendu et encore fatigué du sexe d'avant mais prêt pour une longue et lente séance… ce qui était exactement ce que Kakashi lui donna.

Ça avait été délicieusement lent et cela s'était terminé bien trop tôt selon l'avis d'Iruka, même maintenant alors que l'air était lourd avec leurs parfums combinés et qu'Iruka se vautrait dedans, attendant que Kakashi sorte de la salle de bain. Il pensa à se joindre à lui mais il se sentait trop paresseux, trop repu pour se déplacer.

Un instant plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Kakashi entra, se frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette et une autre autour de ses hanches. Il regarda vers Iruka, apparemment pour voir s'il était éveillé et sourit quand il constata qu'Iruka l'était.

Le Sharingan était grand ouvert et le sourire de Kakashi commença à s'estomper. Il dit à voix basse : « - Sensei, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ton chakra. »

Iruka espérait qu'il n'y qu'un simple étonnement sur son visage parce qu'il sentait une lourde pierre tomber au fond de son estomac. Son sceau, il avait dû faire quelque chose d'inconscient la nuit dernière… ou même ce matin, au cours de ce rêve avec Blue et Argent. A l'heure actuelle, son chakra de Dragon-Eau devait probablement être mélangé à son chakra humain. Iruka atteignit mentalement son cœur mental et réajusta rapidement le sceau, cachant à nouveau sa vraie nature. Il avait gardé ce secret pendant si longtemps. Mizuki l'avait découvert quand il avait furtivement cherché dans les dossiers protéger pour tenter de mettre la main sur le Parchemin des Sceaux. Mizuki l'avait soudoyé et harcelé et quand Iruka avait finalement refusé de récupérer le parchemin pour lui, Mizuki avait demandé à Naruto de le faire. Il avait traité Iruka de 'faible' mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il pensait qu'Iruka était physiquement faible. Il le disait parce qu'il affirmait qu'Iruka n'utilisait pas sa nature de dragon 'correctement'.

Iruka ne voulait jamais savoir ce que Mizuki pensait d'utiliser 'correctement' sa vraie forme. Il s'était battu pour la garder cachée et sous contrôle, comprenant (seulement qu'un peu) la lutte de Naruto avec le démon-renard. Il n'était pas sûr de comment Kakashi allait réagir à la vérité… mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il prenne ce risque.

« - Hmm. Il semble normal maintenant. » Songea Kakashi et il fronça les sourcils.

« - Peut-être que ton Sharingan est un peu fatigué… Tu sais, à force de tout enregistré la nuit dernière. » Iruka étira son sourire et pria pour que le voir dans une pose alanguis dans son lit serait une bonne distraction. Le regard lourd de Kakashi, à la fois rouge et normal, glissa sur le corps nu d'Iruka.

« - Je viens de prendre une douche. » Souligna-t-il, faisant un pas vers Iruka comme s'il était hypnotisé. Soulagé, Iruka se redressa sur ses coudes et écarta les jambes.

« - Tu pourras en prendre une autre. »

« - J'ai une mission de prévu. » Déclara Kakashi mais il était à genoux entre les jambes d'Iruka. Iruka se redressa et le dépouilla rapidement de sa serviette.

« - Tu peux faire vite. » Murmura Iruka en l'attirant vers le bas. « - Ne peux-tu pas ? »

Bien sûr, parce qu'il était le Ninja Copieur, Kakashi pouvait.


	3. The Measure of Secrets

Merci pour vos reviews à **Georgiana D.B** ; **Amelia XOXO** ; **waby** et **deryous50.**

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **3\. The Measure of Secrets**

 **By megyal**

« - Iruka. »

Iruka gémit dans l'oreiller de Kakashi, puis se força à se retourner et s'asseoir. Il repoussa les mèches sombres de ses cheveux pour regarder Kakashi, qui se tenait à la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Dans la main gantée de Kakashi, se trouvait une délicate tasse et sa soucoupe. Iruka pouvait sentir le thé d'où il était assis dans le lit, il renifla et se frotta le nez alors que Kakashi s'approchait.

« - Merci. » Prenant soigneusement la soucoupe, il prit une gorgée prudente de la boisson parfumée. Son estomac, qui était en pleine révolte depuis trois jours, commençait à se calmer un peu.

« - Je dois y aller bientôt. » Kakashi se tenait debout avec une main sur la hanche alors qu'il regardait Iruka boire le thé. Il était entièrement habillé de son uniforme, il avait même mis son masque, quelque chose qu'il avait rarement porté durant ce dernier mois… du moins quand il était bien installé en toute sécurité dans l'appartement d'Iruka avec toutes les fenêtres hermétiquement fermées et cachées. « - Tu vas mieux ? »

« - Je pense que oui. » Dit Iruka en se frottant le ventre avec une grimace. Il laissa échapper un hoquet et sourit faiblement à Kakashi, qui semblait déchiré entre sa profonde préoccupation pour Iruka et son devoir. « - Je pourrais essayer de manger quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

« - Très bien. Je serais de retour dans la soirée. » Kakashi hésita, puis tira son masque vers le bas et se pencha pour donner à Iruka un rapide baiser. Iruka espérait que son haleine n'était pas trop horrible, il avait été malade la nuit dernière. Kakashi se recula et ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement avant de remettre son masque en place. « - Fais attention. »

« - D'accord. » Dit Iruka, se sentant soudainement très timide. « - Toi aussi. »

Leur relation était étonnamment normale jusqu'ici… même s'ils avaient tendance à être un peu incertain avec l'autre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Ils couchaient ensemble d'une manière qui laissait l'esprit d'Iruka dans un tourbillon le reste de la journée mais ils continuaient à agir comme des amis maladroits quand ils étaient en public. Une partie de cela était dû à ce trait particulier qu'ils partageaient : un désir intense de conserver leur vie privée. Autant que possible, ils gardaient leur relation en pleine croissance très discrète. Ils ne pouvaient pas échapper aux longs regards contemplatifs des autres shinobis, surtout Genma qui estimait apparemment que ses pouvoirs en tant que cupidon étaient légendaires et Gai, qui avait informé Iruka que si le cœur courageux et merveilleux de son rival était même légèrement fissuré par Iruka, le sensei recevrait une lettre très sévère. Une version écrite du Lotus, apparemment.

Iruka avait été stupéfait d'être ainsi subtilement menacé par Gai pour l'amour de Kakashi mais il avait solennellement promis que les sentiments délicats du Ninja Copieur ne seraient pas blessés.

En dehors de la surréalité de _cet_ incident, il y avait des moments où Iruka avait envie de se pincer, ne croyant pas que c'était réellement sa vie. Lui et Kakashi prenaient leurs repas ensemble autant que possible, passant une quantité excessive de temps en présence l'un de l'autre. Iruka avait l'idée que, après le stress et l'anormalité d'une mission, Kakashi avait besoin de normalité, par conséquent, Iruka essayait de lui donner cela autant que possible : quelqu'un présent quand vous rentrez à la maison, un endroit sûr où vous reposer. Il savait que Kakashi possédait une grande propriété appartenant à sa famille, située à la périphérie du village mais il ne semblait jamais y passer beaucoup de temps, Kakashi était plus souvent dans son appartement. Il parlait de ce domaine assez souvent, il avait même dit, quoique qu'indirectement, qu'il aimerait le faire visiter à Iruka, qu'il voit la vaste étendue de terre tout autour. Iruka pensait que c'était une bonne idée mais jusque-là, il travaillait durement pour créer une oasis mentale dans son propre appartement minuscule.

Kakashi semblait content de cela et cela faisait plaisir à Iruka. Il aimait vraiment s'occuper des autres. Il était condamné à être bon à ça. Une fois, Genma avait sournoisement appelé Iruka la 'petite femme de Kakashi' et Iruka avait été pris entre une rage indignée et un étonnant sentiment de fierté. Il constatait, au lieu de se sentir gêné, il se fichait que certains civils froncent les sourcils et que les murmures augmentaient sur son passage (en dépit de leur tentatives discrètes) et il était sûr qu'il y avait dû avoir une pile de plaintes que des parents avaient dû déposer pour retirer leurs enfants de sa classe. Mais Iruka avait appris il y a longtemps qu'il était préférable d'emmener sa bonne humeur partout où il pouvait. En outre, les enfants insistaient pour demeurer sous sa tutelle.

« - A plus tard. » Dit Kakashi, son regard s'attardant sur Iruka. Il semblait ne trouvait rien de troublant, car il hocha simplement la tête et quitta la pièce. Iruka entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Dès qu'il sentit le chakra de Kakashi disparaitre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain aussi rapidement qu'il put. Son estomac se vida dès qu'il s'agenouilla devant les toilettes mais heureusement, rien de particulièrement grave ne sortit. Il cracha pour se débarrasser du goût de la bile.

S'asseyant sur ses talons, Iruka soupira. Ça allait être une longue journée à l'école.

* * *

Kakashi l'attendait devant l'école, appuyé contre un mur avec son habituel livre orange cachant son visage masqué. Iruka sortit avec un de ses élèves qui lui tenait la main. Chitose avait semble-t-il, détecté le malaise d'Iruka au cours de la matinée, malgré sa tentative pour le cacher à ses élèves. Comme une question de fait, alors que la journée avançait, il avait fini par se sentir mieux. Il se sentait encore un peu fatigué mais c'était tolérable. C'était même comparable à une nuit sans sommeil pendant une mission et il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant.

Malgré son explication qu'il se sentait bien en ce moment, le petit garçon avait décidé qu'il resterait avec Iruka et qu'il le raccompagnerait dans la rue.

« - Nous ne devons pas laisser nos amis et coéquipiers derrière, Iruka-sensei. » Déclara le petit garçon avec un zézaiement sérieux alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le couloir, main dans la main. « - C'est ce que vous avez dit. »

« - Tout à fait. » Acquiesça Iruka. Alors qu'ils passaient les larges portes de l'Académie, il prépara un plan futur pour contrecarrer le don naturel d'observation de Chitose.

Alors qu'ils sortirent dans la rue devant l'école, Kakashi jeta à Iruka sorte de regard ' _sauve-moi_ ' de derrière son livre alors qu'il parlait avec la grand-mère de Chitose, une grande femme impétueuse qui vendait des légumes au marché. Iruka lui fit un sourire alors qu'il conduisait Chitose vers eux, ignorant le pincement bizarre alors qu'il confiait l'enfant à la femme.

« - Iruka-sensei ! » S'écria-t-elle en perchant Chitose sur une de ses larges hanches. Chitose semblait mécontent de cela mais subit ce traitement sans broncher. « - Vous devriez dire à Kakashi-san qu'il devrait vraiment se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ! Nous avons besoin de plus de gens comme lui ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Iruka pouvait voir Kakashi rouler un œil derrière Icha Icha.

« - Je lui dirais. » Promis Iruka et elle eut l'air contente de cela. Elle s'éloigna et Iruka salua de la main Chitose, qui le regardait par-dessus son épaule et agitait ses petits doigts vers eux. « - Tu _devrais_ te marier. » Taquina Iruka alors que Kakashi fermait son livre et le rangeait dans sa poche arrière et qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'appartement d'Iruka. « - Que le monde ait des enfants comme toi. Des petites terreurs qui séviront dans ma classe. »

Kakashi lui lança un long regard du coin de l'œil. Iruka essayait toujours de marcher à sa droite afin qu'ils puissent garder un contact visuel. A l'heure actuelle, la lueur dans son œil était un peu froide.

« - Tu… n'aimes pas les enfants ? » Demanda doucement Iruka, sentant comme s'il avait foulé par erreur un des sujets sur lesquels Kakashi n'aimait pas parler, comme ses parents, son sensei… ses anciens amants. Kakashi secoua la tête.

« - Je ne déteste pas les enfants. » Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « - Je ne déteste pas l'idée du mariage non plus. Mais je voudrais l'éviter autant que possible. »

Iruka hocha la tête, se sentant un peu mieux maintenant que Kakashi avait répondu. « - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Je n'ai en tout simplement pas envie. » Kakashi sembla réfléchir pendant un moment après cette réponse et Iruka regarda son visage, ne le pressant pas davantage. Kakashi reprit la parole. « - En terme d'enfant… je suppose que si je suis obligé de continuer la lignée, je devrais accabler quelqu'un du nom d'Hatake. C'est une charge très lourde à porter. »

Iruka déglutit et une sensation serrée assailli sa poitrine, il n'aimait pas l'idée des 'obligations' de Kakashi. Il lui avait raconté que même le Sandaime lui avait subtilement enjoint à rencontrer des femmes convenables, civiles ou kunoichi, afin de poursuivre la lignée et Iruka avait même entendu des rumeurs de son côté, sur des femmes déclarant porter l'enfant de Sharingan no Kakashi afin de bénéficier d'une protection et un soutien financier à la fois du Ninja-Copieur et du village. Chacune de ces demandes s'étaient avérés être des contre-vérités abruptes (probablement à cause de ce que Kakashi appelé, avec un rire amère son 'jutsu de contraception') mais c'était inévitable que Kakashi devrait faire son devoir malgré qu'il n'aime pas cette idée et Iruka l'aimait encore moins.

« - Eh bien. Tu as survécu au nom d'Hatake jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Souligna Iruka alors qu'ils arrivaient devant son immeuble, chassant au loin ses pensées car ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Kakashi plissa le nez sous son masque.

« - Et regarde comment j'ai tourné. » Répondit-il sèchement. « - Un Jounin fou qui préfère passer la plupart de son temps avec des livres érotique et un enseignant autoritaire. Qui peut être lui-même érotique, tu sais. »

Iruka rigola à cela tout en réprimant un blush. « - Je ne suis pas autoritaire. » Il plissa les yeux vers Kakashi avec une fausse vexation. « - Et je ne suis pas érotique. »

« - Dois-je te rappeler comment tu me parles au lit ? » Souffla Kakashi avant de grimper lestement les escaliers avant qu'Iruka puisse le frapper. Iruka entendit Anko le saluer doucement et trompeusement et il lui sourit alors qu'il avançait vers son appartement. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre pour le suivre du regard et il roula des yeux. Quand il arriva chez lui, sa porte était grande ouverte mais aucun signe de Kakashi.

Iruka ferma la porte, il se mit à genoux et commença à défaire ses sandales, écoutant attentivement le silence dans son appartement. Il sourit à l'atmosphère malicieuse qui semblait planer partout.

« - Eh bien, j'aime les enfants. » Déclara-t-il à voix haute alors qu'il plaçait ses sandales sur l'étagère et arrangea celle de Kakashi, car il les avait évidemment jetés dans un coin avant de se cacher. « - J'aime être auprès d'eux, ils me gardent généralement sur terre. »

Silencieusement, Iruka avança dans le salon, regardant autour de lui. Il sentit le mouvement d'air derrière lui et il se laissa tomber au sol pour un balayage. Le malaise de tout à l'heure fut emporté par l'adrénaline, l'excitation de leur petit combat. Ils s'entraînaient comme ça chaque semaine et Iruka trouvait que bien qu'elles étaient courtes, ses séances aidaient à affiner considérablement ses compétences en taijutsu.

Kakashi bondit par-dessus sa jambe, l'amusement brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'élevait dans les airs avec grâce. Iruka redressa sa position, le saisit par la taille et les fit tomber au sol. Ils amortirent leur chute, leurs corps connaissant la bonne façon de tomber et ils roulèrent ensemble avant que Kakashi finisse à califourchon sur lui.

« - Te garder sur terre, hmm ? » Kakashi saisit les poignets d'Iruka et les cloua au sol au-dessus de sa tête. Il était si _rapide_ , Iruka était à la fois admiratif et mécontent. Une personne ne devrait pas être si rapide et pourtant Kakashi l'était. « - Évidemment. »

Iruka ne pouvait pas dire si Kakashi le taquinait ou était sérieux alors il le fixa pour faire bonne mesure. Kakashi rigola puis libéra lentement une main et caressa la mâchoire d'Iruka, son pouce effleurant la lèvre inférieure d'Iruka, ses doigts étaient froids et secs et Iruka leva les yeux vers lui, remarquant que l'expression de Kakashi était devenue sombre.

« - Je vais te dire un secret. » Dit soudainement Kakashi. « - Et tu m'en diras un. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils. « - Que… »

« - Nom de code ANBU : Inu. » Le regard de Kakashi était sérieux, en contraction avec le ton mécanique qu'il utilisait. « - Numéro de matricule : 009720. Matricule ANBU : KK-871099. Mission rotative… »

« - Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » Demanda Iruka, atterré. « - Tu ne devrais pas me le dire, Kakashi, es-tu devenu fou ! »

« - Je te le dis _au cas où_. » Kakashi pencha la tête, les yeux plissés. « - Si un jour quelque chose m'arrive quand je suis Inu, tu le sauras. Je ne suis pas en service régulier mais je peux être rappelé. Et je veux que tu le saches. »

« - Oh. » Iruka cligna des yeux. « - Ah… je te remercie. »

« - Maintenant, tu connais un de mes secrets. » Kakashi lui sourit et l'estomac d'Iruka se noua. « - Alors tu peux me dire l'un des tiens. »

 _« Bâtard intelligent. »_ Pensa Iruka. La plupart du temps, Iruka était douloureusement honnête et droit, il croyait personnellement à l'égalité et l'ouverture et maintenant que Kakashi lui avait communiqué ces informations importantes, la nature d'Iruka lui dictait de partager quelque chose de valeur égale.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas sur _ça_. C'était trop ancré dans son psychisme.

Sa mère avait placé le sceau sur lui dès sa naissance. Elle lui avait appris à le modifier et cacher son chakra de sa moitié dragon alors qu'il grandissait. Elle lui avait raconté les tortures qu'elle avait subie quand les autorités de la Brume avait découvert que l'une de ses meilleure kunoichi n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait et que l'enfant qu'elle venait d'avoir n'était pas un bébé normal. À cette époque, la Brume avait soif des sangs des 'démons' et avant qu'ils puissent demander grâce, Ren et son mari avait été trainé en prison et condamné à mort.

Même Iruka.

Ren ne lui avait pas parlé de la suite de cette histoire, c'était Isamu, son père, qui lui avait raconté que cette partie incroyable. Ren avait pris sa forme complète de dragon, détruisant le bâtiment où ils étaient enfermés. Cette nuit avait été terrifiante, lui avait dit Isamu avec une lointaine expression de demi-peur sur son visage. Isamu avait été un ninja habile lui-même mais Iruka avait appris une chose très clairement : bien que son père aimait sa mère, il y avait eu _ce regard_ sur son visage quand il s'était rappelé de sa véritable apparence et puissance… cela avait empli Iruka de détresse, même à son tendre âge.

Ren les avait conduits ici à Konoha. Ça avait été un voyage fatigant mais elle l'avait fait aussi rapidement que possible en alternant les voies d'eau et la terre. Iruka ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elle avait fait une telle chose. En tant que Dragon-Eau, quitter les eaux natales pouvait être un acte préjudiciable mais pour sauver sa famille et elle-même, Ren avait repoussé ses limites… et les avait tous sauvé.

Ren avait aussi sollicité un lac à quelques heures du village pour en faire sa demeure dragon. Aussi régulièrement que possible, elle allait se défouler dans les eaux. Parfois, elle emmenait Iruka avec elle et ils nageaient ensemble : un massif Dragon-Eau et un petit garçon brun jouant au clair de lune. Des légendes et des contes avaient surgi à propos de ce lac et les gens restaient à l'écart mais Ren en était contente et donc Iruka aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être près de l'eau autant qu'elle, peut-être à cause de son sang humain et le sceau. Pourtant, il aimait se baigner, il était rapide et à l'aise dans l'eau. Dans un village plein de shinobis qui ne prenaient pas la peine d'apprendre à nager (pourquoi le faire quand un ninja pouvait simplement courir sur la surface de l'eau ?), c'était déjà une anomalie aux yeux de ses amis.

Au fond de son cœur, il ne pouvait pas supporter que Kakashi le regarde comme Isamu regardait parfois sa mère.

Alors il baissa les paupières et murmura : « - Je vais partager un de mes secrets mais tu ne dois le dire à aucune âme. »

« - Très bien. » Dit Kakashi doucement.

« - Je… je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. » Chuchota-t-il. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il _était_ amoureux. Désespérément.

Kakashi resta silencieux et quand Iruka le regarda, Kakashi le fixait avec un petit sourire.

« - Tu l'es ? »

Iruka lui sourit et tordit sa main prisonnière pour la libérer de l'emprise de Kakashi, puis il saisit le col de sa veste et le tira vers lui, joignant leurs lèvres.

« - Oui. » Lui dit-il quand ils se furent écartes. « - Ça restera entre toi et moi ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Murmura Kakashi en réponse. « - Toujours. »

Ce n'était pas un grand secret, pensa Iruka alors qu'ils commençaient à se déshabiller lentement et mutuellement, leurs doigts retraçant les contours de leurs corps chauds et gémissant là, sur le sol mais ça semblait satisfaire Kakashi pour l'instant. Iruka était un expert pour garder son secret en tout cas.

Mais… un petit coin de son cœur se mettait à douter.


	4. The Measure of Life

_Merci à tous pour vos review ! En particulier à_ _ **LayaCaldin** ; **Amelia XOXO** ; **vague pastel** ; **deryous50** ; **Minimiste** et **aakaraly maariigul**._

 _En espérant que vous aimerez la suite._

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **4\. The Measure of Life**

 **By megyal**

* * *

Iruka ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était _fatigué_. C'était inhabituel cette fatigue continuelle qui semblait même habiter son esprit. Il y avait des moments où il se sentait assez normal, mais la plupart du temps, il voulait poser sa tête sur son bureau et faire une sieste. C'était tellement déconcertant car autant qu'il sache, il n'était pas du genre à faire des siestes. Il était toujours debout et tout le temps occupé, sortant de l'école pour travailler au Bureau des Missions sans même faire de pause : il appréciait réellement le regain d'activité. Même quand il était plus jeune, sa mère s'était exclamée que c'était une chance qu'il ait été le seul enfant qu'elle ait eu parce qu'il ne restait jamais assis bien longtemps.

Actuellement, il était assis à son bureau et triait lentement quelques papiers, écoutant à peine les rires des enfants qui étaient en pause-déjeuner et un souvenir très distinct lui revint, quand il était turbulent toute la journée, sa mère répétait souvent la même phrase :

 _« Grâce à dieu, il ne m'a envoyé qu'un comme toi ! » S'exclamait-elle avec la mine renfrognée et les mains sur les hanches, et une expression sévère sur le visage mais Iruka ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'ait été. « - Un Iruka c'est assez ! »_

 _Innocemment, Iruka avait répondu : « - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'autres comme moi ? Avec plein d'Irukas nous pourrions jouer toute la journée et nous amuser ! » Il lui avait souri, attendant qu'elle le chasse ailleurs comme était leur routine. Elle le grondait et tempêtait tandis qu'Iruka gloussait et s'enfuyait. Cette fois, cependant, le visage de Ren était devenu pâle et elle l'avait regardé fixement mais Iruka avait eu le sentiment qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Le regret et la tristesse avait traversé son visage mais toutes ces émotions avaient disparu en un instant. Son regard aiguisé s'était concentré sur lui et elle s'était agenouillé devant lui et pris dans ses bras. Iruka s'était laissé faire, perplexe devant son attitude._

 _« - Je suis très bien avec un Iruka. » Avait-elle murmuré à son oreille, d'une voix rauque. Lorsqu'Iruka s'était reculé pour voir son visage, ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants. « - C'est bien. »_

Il soupira alors qu'il repoussait ce souvenir, ne prenant pas la peine de se demander pourquoi ça lui était soudainement revenu. Dès que les enfants revinrent de leur pause à l'extérieur, il leur donna un examen surprise, annulant leur chahut pendant un petit moment. Dès que la journée fut terminée, il ravala sa fierté et alla voir Toshiaki. Ce n'était pas un vendredi et il devait se rendre au Bureau des Missions aujourd'hui, mais il espérait que Toshiaki trouverait un remède pour l'aider à apaiser son malaise afin qu'il puisse faire son travail.

« - Bonjour Iruka. » Dit chaleureusement Toshiaki quand Iruka pénétra dans le petit bureau au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital de Konoha. Les fenêtres du bureau de Toshiaki faisaient face au soleil couchant et une chaude lumière emplissait la pièce. Toshiaki cligna des yeux en voyant le visage d'Iruka et se leva pour aller le prendre par le coude.

« - Iruka-kun. » Dit-il d'une voix grave, reprenant le diminutif comme il le faisait toujours chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'Iruka avait poussé ses limites trop loin pendant une mission ou autre. « - Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Iruka avança vers la table d'examen et s'assit dessus, ou plutôt, il s'affaissa dessus pathétiquement. « - Je ne me sens pas très bien récemment. »

Toshiaki hocha la tête, il alla à la porte et utilisa un jutsu sur les fenêtres pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien fermées avant de tirer les rideaux.

« - Est-ce Blue ? » Demanda-t-il, revenant vers la table. Iruka lui fit un bref sourire, quand il était enfant, il avait expliqué au médecin l'existence de Blue et avait été agréablement soulagé que Toshiaki l'écoute avec sérieux. Sa mère avait été avec lui à ce moment-là et ses yeux de jade s'était illuminé à la mention de Blue. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait été bouleversée par la mention de Blue même si ça avait été plus curieux qu'autre chose à cette époque. Sa mère était elle-même un plein Dragon de sorte que ça devait être intéressant pour elle d'entendre comment Iruka considérait lui-même sa seconde nature.

« - Je pense que oui. » Répondit-il, chassant une fois de plus les souvenirs étranges de sa mère.

« - Allonges-toi alors… et libère le sceau pendant un moment, Iruka. » Ordonna Toshiaki d'un ton apaisant tandis que ses mains survolaient le corps mi-humain, mi-dragon d'Iruka, analysant les points de chakra très attentivement. Il se figea complètement quand ses mains furent au niveau du nombril d'Iruka.

« - Ce n'est pas normal. » Marmonna le médecin plus pour lui-même. Il retira ses mains et se les frotta brièvement avant de le reposer sur Iruka à nouveau. Un profond sillon se forma entre ses sourcils. « - Non, cela n'est pas normal du tout. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Iruka, perplexe. « - Toshiaki-san ? »

Toshiaki lui adressa un rapide sourire, probablement destiné à rassurer mais il parla distraitement. « - Iruka, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je dois appeler l'Hokage. »

« - Quoi ? » Iruka se redressa, regardant le visage calme de Toshiaki. « - Quel est le problème ? Est-ce une sorte de… tumeur maligne ? »

Toshiaki pinça les lèvres. « - Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude. Pour être complètement honnête, je pense que je _sais_ mais je ne suis pas sûr de croire en mes propres conclusions. Mais je ne serais pas surpris. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Iruka. « - Tu es unique en ton genre. »

« - Je ne… » Commença Iruka avec confusion mais Toshiaki serra brièvement son épaule.

« - Je vais envoyer un message à Tsunade-hime. » Dit Toshiaki d'une voix qui ne demandait aucune contestation. « - Nous avons besoin de son expertise, Iruka. Crois-moi quand je dis que nous le devons. »

Iruka essayait de ne pas se tortiller sous le regard du cinquième Hokage, qu'il aimait, admirait et respectait mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard d'ambre qui lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être une souris taquinée par un chat. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de sa véritable nature, en tant qu'Hokage, elle avait accès à tous les dossiers secrets et soumis à leur lecture et Iruka était très reconnaissant qu'un tel merveilleux Sannin comme Tsunade soit dans le bureau de Toshiaki, ses mains planant au-dessus de son estomac tandis qu'un flux chaud de chakra s'échappait de ses mains.

Pourtant, il avait dû s'empêcher de cacher sa vraie forme quand elle était entrée dans le bureau de Toshiaki et qu'elle l'avait regardé avec un mélange d'étonnement et de circonspection.

« - Là. » Murmura Toshiaki alors que les mains de l'Hokage se figeaient au-dessus du ventre dénudé d'Iruka. « - Voyez-vous cela ? »

Iruka se redressa sur ses coudes et observa le bas de son corps. Tout ce _qu'il_ voyait c'était l'étendue de son ventre plat, le motif de ses muscles abdominaux et la ligne de poils noirs que Kakashi disait être le guide vers le trésor.

Cependant, Tsunade disait : « - Je le vois. » Et elle poussa un soupir. « - Je ne peux pas imaginer comment cela est possible. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui est possible ? » Demanda Iruka, devenant de plus en plus impatient et inquiet au fil des minutes. « - S'il vous plait, je… je veux juste savoir si ça va me tuer rapidement ou lentement. »

Tsunade se mit à rire. « - Eh bien, ça pourrait te tuer rapidement maintenant ou te tuer lentement au cours des prochaines décennies. »

Iruka n'était pas amusé mais il ne fallait pas s'énerver contre le chef de leur village.

« - Nous nous excusons, Iruka. » Dit Toshiaki de sa voix douce. « - Laisse-moi t'expliquer. En tant que ninja médical, nous pouvons détecter l'état réel de ton chakra quand tu es sous cette forme. Mais maintenant, nous ne le percevons plus seulement… nous en sentons un autre. Très minuscule, presque invisible par rapport à ton chakra, comme une bougie pourrait être faible dans la lumière du soleil mais néanmoins là. Et une fois que nous le voyons, nous ne pouvons pas le manquer. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appeler l'Hokage. Je voulais m'assurer que mes conclusions étaient correctes. »

« - Je… ne comprends pas. » Iruka se redressa, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Que diable se passait-il ?

« - Il y a de la vie. » Dit Tsunade directement et le dévisageant de cette manière troublante. « - Il y a une vie qui grandit en toi, Iruka. »

Un long silence angoissant suivit avant qu'Iruka retrouve assez ses esprits pour laisser échapper : « - Non, vous êtes… c'est faux. » Il déglutit alors que son estomac semblait danser. « - Je suis un homme. » Termina-t-il d'une voix plaintive comme si ce fait n'était pas évident.

« - Tu es aussi à moitié un Dragon-Eau. » Répondit Tsunade d'un ton net. « - Iruka-sensei, félicitations. Tu es enceinte. »

Iruka cligna des yeux pendant un instant. Puis il se pencha et vomit sur ses chaussures.

* * *

Ça ne fit qu'empirer à partir de là. Après que Shizune ait apporté une nouvelle paire de chaussure à l'Hokage, Iruka admit avec réticence qu'Hatake Kakashi était son partenaire et donc évidemment l'autre 'père'. (« _D'un enfant ! À l'intérieur de moi ! »_ Hurla son esprit choqué.) Les yeux de Tsunade s'étaient écarquillés et son regard s'était aiguisé en même temps.

« - Vraiment. » Dit-elle d'un ton égal qui était démenti par la lueur dans ses yeux. « - Ainsi l'enfant que tu portes sera un rejeton d'un Dragon-Eau et d'un de nos plus puissant shinobi. Intéressant. »

« - Je me demande quelle sera la distribution génétique ? » Demanda Toshiaki avec excitation et les deux médecins se lancèrent dans une bataille verbale qui fit tourner la tête d'Iruka et la menace que son estomac se vide à nouveau.

« - Puis-je y aller maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Toshiaki lui lança un regard désolé mais Tsunade le regarda à nouveau avec cet air sondeur. « - Je me sens fatigué et je dois aller au Bureau des Missions… »

« - Je vais assigner un remplaçant pour aujourd'hui. » Lui dit l'Hokage et son regard s'adoucit un peu. « - Tu viens de subir un choc, je peux l'imaginer. »

« - Je serais capable de faire mon devoir, Hokage-sama. » Insista tranquillement Iruka. Tsunade haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Toshiaki et l'autre médecin sembla réfléchir attentivement puis haussa les épaules. Tsunade hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui.

« - Très bien. Mais ne te fatigue pas trop. » Un petit sourire en coin joua sur ses lèvres. « - Et évite de crier sur les Jounins. »

 _Jounin._ « - … Je dois le dire à Kakashi. » Déclara Iruka d'une voix faible. C'était dit plus pour lui-même mais Tsunade acquiesça.

« - Bien sûr. Mais tu dois revenir demain. » Déclara Toshiaki tandis qu'Iruka se levait de la table et remettait son tee-shirt et son gilet. « - Ton chakra est bien équilibré maintenant mais nous devons faire des tests et assurer que tu obtiens assez de vitamines pour l'enfant. »

La poitrine d'Iruka se serra à ce mot : l'enfant. Il essaya de balbutier quelques questions comment ' _comment mon_ _corps fera cela ?!'_ mais Toshiaki et Tsunade-sama n'avaient aucune réponse à lui fournir. Toshiaki avait l'intention de déterrer quelques vieux grimoires poussiéreux Dieu sait où et entreprendre des recherches sérieuses mais jusque-là, ils étaient presque aussi perdus qu'Iruka. C'était tout aussi bien, sa tête tournait trop pour penser à autre chose.

Un enfant. Un battement douloureux pulsa dans sa tête à ce mot, semblant résonner dans son esprit et ses oreilles. Un bébé, un enfant. Il n'avait pas l'air ou se sentait différent quand il sortit de l'hôpital mais il s'attendait à ce que les gens le regardent en criant 'Monstre' mais il ne reçut que des politesses, comme d'habitude.

Un bébé. Un enfant. Ces mots coulaient dans ses veines comme une nouvelle étrange drogue et il accomplit son travail au Bureau des Missions comme un automate, prenant et validant mécaniquement. Il sourit à ses collègues quand ils lui demandèrent s'il allait bien et il répondait qu'il allait bien. Tout cela semblait se produire à un autre, comme si un autre Iruka s'occupait de ses affaires à sa place.

La seule occasion où il reprit un tant soit peu ses esprits, ce fut quand il pensa à la façon dont il allait l'annoncer à Kakashi et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui l'autre jour le frappa avec force : « _Elles voulaient seulement un petit morceau de moi. »_ Avait dit Kakashi avec un sourire amer quand Iruka avait exprimé sa colère envers les femmes qui avaient voulu porter les enfants du grand Sharingan no Kakashi. _« Et ce n'est pas seulement les femmes. La plupart des gens veulent juste le morceau qu'ils pensent pouvoir manipuler… ils ne veulent pas le reste de moi. »_ Le ton de Kakashi était neutre mais sous cette voix (qui semblait se moquer de lui-même et ceux qui avaient cherché à le coincer d'une telle manière), Iruka imagina pouvoir entendre une sorte de désillusion résignée, comme si Kakashi ne s'attendait pas vraiment à mieux de toute façon. Iruka n'avait pas su quoi dire, il avait essayé de réconforter Kakashi avec un baiser, pour prouver qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui voulait voir Kakashi pour tout ce qu'il était… un baiser bien sûr, qui avait conduit Iruka sur ses coudes et ses genoux dans son lit.

Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter… n'est-ce pas ? Kakashi était un bon shinobi et un homme bon. Il disait qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, c'est vrai mais il ne les détestait pas non plus et il n'avait pas dit qu'il aimait Iruka après leur échange de secrets mais il avait quelques sentiments pour lui.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait.

Un bébé. Un enfant. Ces deux mots innocents planaient au-dessus de sa tête comme un nuage sombre alors qu'il avançait vers son appartement avec inquiétude. Il _devait_ le dire à Kakashi, l'idée de lui cacher cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit pour une raison quelconque (peut-être parce qu'il sentait que Kakashi, étant l'autre père, avait le droit de savoir) mais dans son for intérieur, il n'avait pas le désir de faire une telle chose, il avait jalousement gardé son secret pendant des années et maintenant… maintenant il serait exposé pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Comment enseignerait-il à l'école ? Comment pourrait-il aller faire ses courses ? D'autres questions qu'il aurait dû poser à l'hôpital lui vinrent maintenant : serait-ce… un bébé 'normal' ? Ressemblerait-il à la plupart des humains ? Ou héritera-t-il complètement du sang de sa grand-mère, qui était impressionnante quand elle reprenait son vrai corps ? Comment pourrait-il même _l'avoir_ ? Comment le bébé allait sortir ? Bien qu'il ait la faculté de se transformer en sa vraie nature, il restait quand même normal avec un pénis et le reste.

Enfin… normal comme il pouvait l'être en tout cas. D'autres questions dégringolèrent dans sa tête et il sentit la panique l'envahir et se coincer dans sa gorge. Il s'arrêta sur le palier du premier étage et posa une main sur son ventre plat, prenant de profondes inspirations, forçant son esprit à retrouver son calme et chasser les questions pour l'instant. Il reprit sa route et arriva devant sa porte, il la déverrouilla et entra dans l'appartement. Kakashi serait de retour demain normalement, alors il avait le temps d'organiser ses pensées et…

Il se figea, une main toujours sur la poignée de la porte qui était déjà refermée derrière lui. Depuis le couloir, il pouvait voir Kakashi assis sur le canapé, les jambes tendus devant lui alors qu'il lisait l'un des nombreux livres d'Iruka.

« - Yo. » Le salua Kakashi puis il pencha la tête, son œil visible se plissant alors qu'il voyait le visage épuisé et troublé d'Iruka. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration à nouveau.

« - Kakashi. » Dit-il, retirant ses sandales dans la minuscule entrée avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il rassembla tout son courage et expira, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. « - J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Sans un mot, Kakashi referma le livre et le posa sur la table basse où lui et Iruka avaient pris pas mal de repas agréables. Iruka s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, ne regardant pas dans sa direction. Il fouilla au plus profond de lui et défit le sceau qui blindait son chakra et son corps. Ça le fit grincer des dents, personne d'autre que ses parents et son médecin ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il voulait refermer ses bras autour de lui, cacher les écailles et le ton étrange de sa peau mais Kakashi était une personne très visuelle. Lui montrer serait beaucoup plus efficace que n'importe quel marmonnement peinés qu'Iruka pouvait émettre, il serait en mesure de dire que l'effet était bien réel en tout cas.

Kakashi ne fit aucun bruit alors que les écailles apparurent sur la peau d'Iruka mais l'air autour d'eux devint lourd, comme s'il allait y avoir un orage. Iruka risqua un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, l'œil visible de Kakashi était écarquillé alors qu'il le fixait et Iruka baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Il voulait se cacher mais réprima ce sentiment.

« - Tu peux voir mon vrai chakra. » Murmura Iruka. « - Avec ton Sharingan je veux dire. C'est ce que je suis, cependant. Mon père était humain… mais un Dragon-Eau est tombé amoureux de lui et a pris forme humaine pour être avec lui. Elle est devenue une kunoichi, affirmant qu'elle était née sur l'une des îles du Pays de l'Eau. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle est née près de l'une de ses îles. » Iruka s'arrêta, attendant que Kakashi dise quelque chose. Il n'y eut rien alors il continua, recommençant à radoter. « - C'est là d'où ils viennent, c'est là que je suis né. Village de la Brume, je veux dire. Mais ils ont été persécutés là-bas à cause de… de ce que ma mère était. Ils sont venus se réfugier ici quand je n'étais qu'un bébé et j'ai grandi en apprenant que j'étais différent des autres enfants, que je devais garder le secret. »

Kakashi ne disait rien du tout et Iruka continua à balbutier. « - Et… eh bien, il y a autre chose, je suis… » Il s'interrompit, déglutissant difficilement. « - Ton… »

« - Il suffit de le dire. » Déclara Kakashi et un léger frisson parcourut le corps d'Iruka à la froideur de sa voix.

« - Je… je pense que c'est quelque chose à voir avec ce que je suis mais je suis enceinte. » Iruka risqua un coup d'œil rapide sur lui mais Kakashi ne regardait même pas dans sa direction.

« - Enceinte. » Répéta Kakashi. Il avait l'air incroyablement indifférent mais Iruka voyait comment la ligne de sa mâchoire était crispée sous son masque.

« - Oui. »

« - De mon enfant. Je suppose que c'est ce que tu essayes de dire. Permets-moi de passer en revue ce que tu viens de partager. » Dit-il, regardant enfin Iruka du coin de l'œil, son regard étant sombre et dur comme l'ardoise. « - Tu n'es pas entièrement humain. Et tu décides seulement de partager l'information avec moi quand tu te reproduis. »

Iruka sursauta à la façon dont il prononça le dernier mot, comme si Iruka était une sorte d'étrange _bête_ … ce qu'il était sans aucun doute mais il était tout aussi confus et inquiet que Kakashi et il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi. Il allait céder à sa colère mais finit par se calmer.

« - Je ne voulais pas te mentir. » Essaya-t-il de raisonner, mais ça sortit comme une supplication. Il tendit la main, voulant toucher Kakashi, il avait besoin qu'il voit qu'il était toujours le même, il était juste Iruka. Il voulait aussi sentir la peau de Kakashi sous ses doigts, de tirer un certain confort, tout confort de lui. Kakashi se souciait de lui ? Mais avant que sa main entre en contact, Kakashi bougea, c'était juste un léger déplacement d'épaule mais Iruka comprit le message clair. Bien. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux.

« - Non ? » Kakashi ne cessait pas de lui lancer ce regard oblique. « - Je savais que mon Sharingan n'était pas fatigué ce jour-là. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors ? » Iruka vit ses lèvres se tordre sous son masque. « - Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose cependant. » Le regard de Kakashi était tellement froid qu'Iruka se mit à trembler. « - Je t'ai fait confiance… même avec mes propres secrets. »

« - Tu n'avais pas à le faire ! Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vais raconter à tout le monde ! » Iruka ne put pas retenir sa colère plus longtemps. Il sentit la chaleur se précipiter vers ses joues. Son estomac semblait se tordre, lui rappelant qu'il avait faim et aussi, juste au cas où il avait oublié, qu'il portait un minuscule petit dragon-humain là.

« - Bien sûr. » Kakashi était calme alors qu'il se levait. « - Je suis l'homme que tu as dupé. Le père de ton _dragonnet_. Tu sais, j'ai eu l'expérience de quelques femmes qui essayaient de récupérer mon sperme pour une telle chose et je pensais que, en vertu de ta masculinité, ça ne serait pas le cas avec _toi_ , que tu serais… _différent_. » Kakashi inspira et expira pendant quelques instants. « - Apparemment, je me suis bien trompé. »

Iruka secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Le discours de Kakashi avait _changé_ , il ressemblait à un procureur sarcastique qui détruisait le faible témoignage d'Iruka devant un tribunal. Dans l'esprit d'Iruka, il se sentait comme si… comme si une belle maison qu'il avait passé tellement de temps à construire et arranger s'effondrait soudainement sous le moindre poids. « - Je… »

« - Est-ce que l'Hokage a organisé cela ? » Demanda froidement Kakashi. « - Où le conseil ? Ils seraient bien capables de faire de telles choses. » Son œil se plissa. « - Comme tu peux bien le savoir. »

« - Es-tu fou ? Ce n'est pas ça ! » Lui cria Iruka en se levant. Il n'aimait pas le ton de Kakashi, il n'aimait ce qu'il sous-entendait et il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire. « - Tu sais que ce n'est pas le point en ce moment, tu contournes simplement le problème, espèce de stupide… » Kakashi le frôla brusquement. Iruka ne tendit pas la main pour attraper sa main et l'arrêter mais il le voulait désespérément. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de grimacer alors que Kakashi se tenait près de la porte, enfilant ses chaussures. « - Très bien. Je n'ai pas le temps ni besoin de tes questions ridicules de confiance. »

« - C'est bien pour moi aussi. » Dit Kakashi d'une voix haineusement dépassionnée. « - Je suis dégoûté par les menteurs opportunistes. »

Iruka trembla de rage en voyant Kakashi ouvrir la porte. « - C'est le vrai toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en ricanant dans le dos de Kakashi. « - Avant, quand tu étais… » Il déglutit en fixant le dos et prit une profonde inspiration. « - Tu utilises tous les prétextes pour fuir. Qu'est-ce que tes parents penseraient de leur fils unique ? »

Kakashi se figea, sa main tendue pour saisir la poignée de la porte. « - Mes parents ont permis à leur fils unique d'être transformé en une arme dangereuse alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Ne présume pas que, parce que je rends hommage à leurs mémoires, ils étaient parfaits. » Il parlait aussi facilement que s'ils avaient une conversation normale. Iruka, qui était tellement en colère, pouvait à peine parler sans que sa voix tremble et il se sentit jaloux de cela. Après cette dernière remarque, Kakashi tourna la poignée et sortit sans même regarder en arrière.

Iruka ferma les yeux et la porte se referma avec un clac final. Il les rouvrit et pressa une paume moite sur son front, faisant remonter son bandeau frontal. Il espérait à moitié que la porte se rouvre et que Kakashi revienne et qu'ils pourraient… parler.

Quand les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, Iruka se dirigea vers la salle de bain et constata que Kakashi avait fait couler un bain pour lui, probablement juste avant qu'Iruka rentre à la maison pour que l'eau soit encore très chaude. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il regarda ses écailles scintiller dans l'eau qui dominait sa peau quand il était mouillé. Son estomac se tordit et il se mordit la langue.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant.


	5. The Measure of Changes

**Merci à** _Georgiana D.B_ **;** _Amelia XOXO_ **;** _deryous50_ **;** _Ninita_ **;** _vague pastel_ **et** _aakaraly maariigul_ **pour vos review :)**

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **5\. The Measure of Changes**

 **By megyal**

Comme d'habitude, Iruka était à l'école tôt le lundi après qu'il ait découvert qu'il était porteur d'un… il… _enfant_. Il devait s'entraîner à penser ainsi mais son esprit grimaçait délicatement à ces mots. Même s'il essayait d'être optimiste, les enfants étaient sages, comme s'ils étaient des petits miroirs à l'humeur d'Iruka. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à la réaction de Kakashi. La majorité de l'esprit d'Iruka ressentait la rage et le dégoût… mais il y avait l'autre partie qui refusait de le reconnaître, une partie qui était complètement dévastée.

Les enfants ne se plaignirent pas quand Iruka leur donna _un autre_ contrôle. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas son travail au mieux de ses capacités et une partie de lui était mortifié par cela, mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. Cependant, il réussit quand même à sourire quand les enfants tempêtaient contre lui de temps en temps alors qu'ils griffonnaient sur leurs feuilles et ils lui sourirent en retour, incertains.

 _« Connard. »_ Pensa-t-il sombrement lorsque les enfants ne le regardaient pas.

 _« … Peut-être qu'il avait une quelconque raison d'être en colère contre moi ? »_ Tenta de s'affirmer une petite pensée. _« Peut-être que je devrais… »_

Iruka trancha cette idée assez proprement.

Il y eut un coup à la porte de sa classe et Shikamaru Nara entra à l'ordre d'Iruka.

« - Iruka-sensei, l'Hokage demande à vous voir. » Déclara Shikamaru, livrant ce message formel avec apparemment la voix la plus ennuyée qu'il put avoir. Son regard paresseux se posa sur les étudiants avant de se fixer sur Iruka qui hocha la tête et se leva de son bureau. Shikamaru prit sa place sans un mot mais Iruka pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la tour de l'Hokage, les mains dans ses poches, répondant à peine aux salutations des passants. Il devait probablement faire d'autres tests, devina-t-il, ils avaient déjà prélevé des échantillons de sang et d'urine et même récolté des cellules de sa langue… et durant tout cela, il était malheureux. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout… mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment Kakashi pour être honnête. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de dispute et leur courte relation avait été plutôt physique. Il aurait dû mieux savoir avant de laisser Kakashi prendre son cœur et maintenant il se sentait… il se sentait _horrible_. En plus de cela, Blue peuplait tous ses rêves, cherchant Argent et pleurant quand le Dragon-Air restait introuvable, revenant malheureusement dans son nid solitaire. Iruka s'était réveilla au matin avec les larmes aux yeux, qu'il avait essuyé avec colère.

Toshiaki lui avait avoué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire grand-chose sur le bébé pour le moment mais qu'il avait un niveau de chakra très stable, ce qui était bon. Le médecin lui avait donné un grand flacon rempli de vitamine et un autre avec une potion spécialement conçue pour aider à équilibrer son chakra. La nuit qui avait suivi, il avait regardé les flacons dans sa paume alors qu'il était assis sur son canapé, réfléchissant à ses options (le peu qu'il avait) et comment il allait traverser cela, il réfléchit même à un moyen de se débarrasser de la chose pendant que c'était encore petit. Il savait que Tsunade opposerait son veto à cette pensée, cependant. Il n'était pas stupide, un enfant qui venait d'un demi Dragon-Eau _et_ d'un descendant de la lignée Hatake serait un atout formidable pour le village et elle bloquerait certainement toute tentative de le supprimer.

Après quelques heures à tourner cela dans sa tête jusqu'à en être malade et doive aller dans la salle de bain, il décida qu'à défaut, il ferait le choix de le garder. Il aimait les enfants. Il s'occupait d'eux quotidiennement. Il gérerait sans Kakashi très bien. Après tout, ne se gérait il pas lui-même depuis l'enfance ? Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul alors il pourrait traverser cela.

Lorsqu'Iruka fut finalement autorisé à entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il avança vers le bureau de Tsunade. Elle avait ses coudes sur la table, les doigts croisés devant son visage. Derrière sa haute chaise, Shizune lui adressa un rapide sourire.

Iruka hocha la tête en retour et salua l'Hokage avec la déférence habituelle : « - Hokage-sama. » Il s'inclina devant Shizune et Toshiaki avant de prendre place.

« - La nuit dernière, Kakashi est venu me voir avec une demande de mission. » Tsunade alla droit au but, _« Elle ne retient pas ses coups. »_ Pensa Iruka avec ironie. « - Il a dit qu'il se fichait du rang du moment qu'il était aussi loin que possible de Konoha et pour un long laps de temps. »

 _« Connard. »_ Bien que ce fût encore trop charitable, riposta l'esprit d'Iruka mentalement. Derrière ce mur de dégoût, cependant, Blue pleurait son compagnon qui l'avait évidemment rejeté. Blue se sentait très triste et solitaire. Iruka croisa le regard de Toshiaki et détourna rapidement les yeux en voyant la sympathie dans les yeux de son vieil ami.

« - Je lui ai dit que sa présence serait plus utile dans le village pour le moment. » Continua Tsunade, abaissant une main pour jouer avec un stylo. « - Il a laissé entendre qu'il préférerait devenir déserteur plutôt que rester ici pour le moment. Kakashi est… » Tsunade haussa les épaules. « - Confus. C'est toujours comme ça qu'il gère les afflux d'émotions selon son dossier. Il n'a jamais… »

« - Je suis confus aussi. » Coupa Iruka, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'ils clignaient des yeux face à la note sévère de sa voix. « - Mais je suis toujours là. Je ne _fuis_ pas. »

« - Il a toujours été un solitaire. » Reprit Tsunade après une lourde pause. « - Je pense que c'est un choc qu'il ne peut pas assimiler. Et quand nous en avons parlé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se sentait trahi pour une raison quelconque. Sa logique est vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Iruka-sensei. » Finit-elle rapidement, lorsqu'Iruka ouvrit sa bouche. « - Kakashi est une énigme, même pour moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas mais j'ai pris sur moi de lui donner une mission relativement longue mais pas difficile. Donne-lui le temps de réfléchir correctement… et reprendre ses esprits. Espérons-le. »

« - Je m'en fiche complètement, Tsunade-sama. » Lui dit Iruka. « - Je peux gérer cela par moi-même. Il peut rester à l'écart aussi longtemps que Konoha peut se passer de lui. » _« En fait, je me fiche de ce qu'il veut penser. Il peut rester loin à tout jamais. »_ Pensa froidement Iruka. Au fond de son esprit, Blue laissa échapper un son consterné, il résonna dans la tête d'Iruka et remonta presque jusqu'à sa bouche. Il dut plisser les lèvres pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil. « - Iruka-sensei. N'oublie pas que tu as le soutien de ton Hokage. J'espère que tu me permettras de faire appel à nos ressources pour te protéger. »

« - Pour protéger le bébé, vous voulez dire. » Ça sonnait tellement désagréable mais Iruka ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Heureusement, Tsunade hocha simplement la tête, au moins elle était ouverte à propos de ça. Iruka apprécia.

« - Oui. Tu auras un ANBU attribué à ta protection durant ta grossesse et j'ai décidé de maintenir la protection sur un délai maximum de quatre ans après ça. Toshiaki a fait des recherches et il a constaté que généralement, les Dragons-Eau avaient une période de gestation assez rapide : douze semaines. »

Iruka ne put pas reprendre son souffle. _Douze_ semaines ! C'était seulement… trois mois !

« - Mais. » Continua Toshiaki alors qu'Iruka sentait le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. « - Tu as également des gènes humains, ce qui pourrait influer sur cela. L'Hokage et moi avons estimé que, pour toi, ça serait plus proche de six ou sept mois. »

Iruka ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire. Il avait plus de temps pour se préparer, oui… mais c'était aussi plus de temps à _attendre_. Blue ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté par cela, ce qui était bien. Triste… mais pas trop inquiet.

« - Dès le moment où ça commencera à se voir, Iruka-sensei, nous te ferons quitter l'école et placer sous la protection complète de l'ANBU. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que cette information soit dévoilée par des espions. De ce fait, j'aurais préféré que tu te cesses d'enseigner dès _aujourd'hui_ , en raison du danger dans ta classe avec tes propres élèves. Mais Shizune insiste sur le fait que tu as besoin de quelque chose de familier dans ta vie, même si c'est pour un court moment. » Elle leva les yeux vers son assistante, qui fit un autre sourire à Iruka. Cette fois, Iruka sourit pour montrer sa gratitude.

« - Ensuite, tu seras placé dans la demeure Hatake pour ta protection. Un peu trop loin de l'hôpital à mon goût mais je pourrais être là-bas en quelques minutes… »

« - Non ! » Répondit instantanément Iruka puis il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux quand Tsunade plissa les yeux vers lui, le cinquième Hokage avait ses limites après tout. « - Je… s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas être près de tout ce qui lui appartient. »

« - Iruka-sensei. » Coupa Shizune avec une voix douce. « - Kakashi-san a demandé à ce que vous soyez placé dans une zone protégée et que nous devrions considérer sa demeure familiale comme ayant le meilleur niveau de sécurité. »

Iruka sentit son front se plisser de confusion. Kakashi avait _demandé_ cela ?

« - Les protections des terres Hatake ont été conçus afin de ne laisser personne étrangère à la lignée de pénétrer ou de donner accès aux visiteurs. Grâce au bébé… » Tsunade fit un mouvement de tête en direction du ventre d'Iruka. « - Les protections t'accepteront et te protégeront. »

« - Ou bien ils me réduiront en miette à cause de l'héritage de Dragon-Eau. » Suggéra sèchement Iruka. Shizune secoua la tête.

« - Kakashi était sûr qu'elles ne le feront pas. La demeure Hatake est bien construite et assez proche des limites du village… mais très privée. Veuillez accepter la décision de l'Hokage. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui laissa Iruka sans voix pendant un moment.

« - Je… » Il se racla la gorge, qui semblait complètement sèche, il ne comprenait vraiment pas Kakashi. L'homme était loin de lui en ce moment et pourtant il réussissait à rendre Iruka confus. « - Si c'est la volonté de l'Hokage, c'est ma volonté aussi. » Finit-il par murmurer et Tsunade hocha la tête. Iruka se doutait que même s'il avait carrément refusé, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de l'envoyer dans la demeure Hatake et éventuellement l'attacher à un poteau.

« - Bien. » Elle se leva et se frotta les mains d'une troublante manière excitée, elle ressemblait à un petit enfant qui s'apprêtait à jouer avec un nouveau jouet. « - Maintenant, Iruka-sensei, je crois qu'il est temps pour un autre check-up. »

Gémissant, Iruka retira sa veste et son tee-shirt à manche longue et se dirigea vers la table d'auscultation qui était cachée dans un large placard que Shizune venait de sortir et installer. Malgré sa réticence à être examiné par l'Hokage et Toshiaki, il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Un but fleurissait en lui… et avec ça, la sensation étrangement et férocement protectrice pour la vie qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui. Certains livres obscurs de Toshiaki délivraient une théorie comme quoi les Dragon-Eau n'avaient pas de sexe proprement défini, capable de devenir mâle ou femelle si leur environnement ou les circonstances leur dictaient cela. Iruka se demandait si c'était Blue qui avait désirait si fortement un compagnon et une couvée que son corps avait changé pour le permettre.

En tout cas, c'était fait. Il se sentait toujours _mâle_ en plus de cela et son côté pratique ne lui permettait pas de continuer à se morfondre plus longtemps. S'il devait prendre soin du bébé, il le ferait du mieux qu'il pourrait. Ne plus continuer à pleurer sur l'absentéisme du Ninja-Copieur.

Il fit une grimace alors que le chakra de Tsunade pénétrait sous sa peau.

« - Je suis désolé, Iruka-sensei. » Déclara Tsunade d'un ton absent. « - Hmm. Toshiaki ? »

« - Hmm. » Dit Toshiaki de la même manière alors qu'il inspectait lui aussi.

« - Toshiaki-san et Tsunade-sama semblent dire 'hmm' beaucoup. » Murmura Iruka à voix haute.

« - Le chakra du bébé… » Toshiaki retira son propre chakra et s'écarta pour laisser Iruka se rhabiller. « - C'est très confus. »

Iruka prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il zippait son gilet. « - Confus. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Tsunade fit un mouvement vague avec sa main. « - C'est encore trop tôt. Cela semble assez stable, ce qui est très bien… n'est-ce pas, Toshiaki-san ? » Les deux médecins partagèrent un hochement de tête satisfait. « - Mais… nous ne pouvons pas obtenir une confirmation claire sur ça. Mais ce n'est pas inhabituel. C'était la même chose avec le gosse de Kurenai. »

« - Si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux parler à Kurenai-sensei pour savoir à quoi t'attendre. » Suggéra Shizune. « - Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de partager ses expériences avec toi. »

Iruka doutait qu'il allait parler à Kurenai de _toute_ cette folie mais il hocha la tête à ce conseil.

Retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau, Tsunade déclara : « - Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour te présenter ta protection ANBU. » Elle tendit la main pour saisir une mince tige métallique et frappa sur une minuscule cloche de verre suspendu au-dessus de son bureau. Au moment où la note claire s'évanouit, quatre ANBU masqué se tenaient debout près de la fenêtre, habillé comme des ombres, les masques bien en place sous la capuche de leurs manteaux.

« - Haru. Natsu. Aki. Et Fuyu. _(Trad. : Printemps. Été. Automne. Et Hiver.)._ » Présenta-t-elle puis fit un léger sourire à Iruka. « - Je me lassais un peu de tous ces noms d'animaux. Je pensais que des saisons seraient plus agréables ! » Elle tendit le cou pour regarder son assistance quand cette dernière se racla la gorge. « - Très bien. » Marmonna Tsunade de mauvaise grâce. « - C'était vraiment _son_ idée. »

« - Merci, ANBU-san. » Dit poliment Iruka en s'inclinant devant chacun d'eux. Il se demandait s'ils étaient mis au courant de sa 'condition' puis décida que Tsunade leur avait probablement dit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. « - Je vous suis reconnaissant pour vos soins et attentions. »

Seul l'ANBU appelé Natsu, dont le masque était un chaleureux mélange de jeune et orange, hocha la tête en réponse. Le reste d'entre eux le considérèrent solennellement derrière leurs masques.

« - Eh bien, allez-y. » Déclara Tsunade comme si elle parlait aux enfants de la classe d'Iruka. Iruka s'inclina une fois de plus puis prit congé. Alors qu'il retournait à l'école, il pouvait sentir la présence vigilante de ses quatre gardes ANBU. Iruka redressa les épaules et alla libérer Shikamaru de sa classe.

Il semblerait qu'une fois qu'Iruka avait acquis un but vers son enfant, il commençait à mieux faire face aux sentiments de perte… du moins durant la journée, alors qu'il travaillait (et il avait réussi à se reprendre, Dieu merci car les enfants étaient las des contrôles). Mais durant les nuits c'était différent. Il pensait qu'il serait reconnaissant que sa fatigue générale continue et qu'il devait se coucher plus tôt pour prendre du repas, mais cela signifiait que ça donnait plus de temps à Blue pour regarder l'entrée de sa grotte avec espoir, comme si par la puissance de son regard, Argent reviendrait à ses côtés comme par magie. Les deux prochains mois s'écoulèrent rapidement et un matin, alors qu'Iruka se brossait les dents, il se retrouva à cligner des yeux en observant la légère courbe de son ventre, la peau lisse tendue. Ce n'était pas du tout visible quand il portait son uniforme mais Iruka était toujours aussi conscient de la façon dont son corps était en train de changer… sans son consentement bien sûr mais il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Lors de son dernier examen, Tsunade avait dit : « - Il est temps, Iruka-sensei. » Et il avait hoché la tête en accord résigné.

Iruka avait été surpris quand sa classe de pré-Genin avait versé des larmes lors de son dernier jour de classe. En fait, 'pleurer' pourrait être un peu un euphémisme : ils se lamentaient. Ils braillaient. Ils s'accrochaient à ses vêtements et il dû distribuer des câlins à chacun d'eux, leur faisant des sourires doux et essuyant leurs larmes.

Ils ne le supplièrent pas de rester Iruka leur avait dit quelques jours avant qu'il avait été affecté à une très longue mission (ce qui était en partie vrai, Tsunade avait créé un ordre de mission officiel sur une 'protection' et l'avait déposé) mais qu'il ferait de son mieux pour revenir bientôt. Néanmoins, la majorité des enfants était absolument bouleversé. Ils refermèrent leurs petits bras autour de lui, le serrant fermement. Iruka devait les maintenir loin de son corps, juste un peu, de sorte qu'ils ne s'appuient pas sur la légère bosse de son ventre sous l'épaisseur de son uniforme.

Chitose, en particulier, était inconsolable. « - Dites-leur que vous devez rester avec nous ! » S'écria-t-il, serrant les jambes d'Iruka en désespoir de cause. « - N'y aller pas ! »

« - Je suis désolé, Chitose-kun. » Lui dit Iruka et son cœur se brisa en voyant les larmes coulaient sur les joues du petit garçon. Il espérait que le nouvel enseignant lirait sérieusement les notes qu'il avait faites sur chacun de ses enfants. Il avait passé des heures à écrire sur chacune de leurs manies et habitude d'apprentissage, décrivant les meilleures façons de traiter avec eux. Alors qu'il triait ses dossiers, ça l'avait soudainement frappé qu'un jour, il aurait un enfant de cet âge, prêt à apprendre et probablement sur le point de devenir un ninja lui-même. Serait-il un génie… comme Kakashi ? Aurait-il à choisir entre laisser son enfant vivre normalement ou lui faire accomplir son devoir en tant que shinobi ? Ferait-il un bon parent ?

 _« … Ne présume pas qu'ils étaient parfaits. »_ Résonna la voix de Kakashi dans son esprit. Il la repoussa au loin.

« - Les enfants. » Dit-il en se levant et regardant leurs visages. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et hocha la tête sévèrement, comme s'ils étaient des soldats sur un champ de bataille et lui leur général. Ils reniflaient encore mais se redressèrent aussi, essayant d'être courageux pour leur professeur. « - Vous ferez de votre mieux. » Leur dit-il en prenant une voix tendre mais implacable. « - S'il vous plait, promettez-moi que vous travaillerez dur. »

Sa classe hocha la tête. « - Oui, sensei. »

Naruto, Sasuke à ses côtés qui avait été trainé pour venir aider Iruka à porter quelques boites de l'école jusqu'à chez lui, avait un drôle de regard stupéfait quand les enfants sortirent finalement, essuyant leurs larmes, tellement tristes qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour parler avec les deux jeunes Jounins qui attendaient Iruka-sensei. Sasuke, un contrôleur de chakra attaché à sa cheville, se tenait sur le côté et les regardait s'éloigner avec son typique regard froid. Iruka se demandait parfois ce que Naruto avait fait pour trainer Sasuke au village mais Naruto n'avait pas encore choisi de partager cette information avec lui.

Il le ferait avec le temps, cependant.

« - Wow ! » Naruto tourna ses yeux bleus brillants vers Iruka. « - Vous l'avez toujours, Iruka-sensei ! »

« - La capacité de faire pleurer les petits enfants ? » Plaisanta Iruka et sourit quand Naruto pencha la tête en arrière et émit un grand éclat de rire tandis que le coin de la bouche de Sasuke se crispait.

Bien sûr, Naruto bavardait alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'appartement d'Iruka, réfléchissant à voix haute sur la prochaine 'mission' d'Iruka, et ce dernier se demanda s'il pouvait sentir la présence de l'ANBU, tapi tout près mais Naruto ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Les yeux de Sasuke, d'autre part, voletaient d'un côté à un autre avec vigilance.

Quand ils eurent empilé la plupart des boites dans un placard, ils prirent la malle en bois qu'Iruka avait préparé, la portant rapidement en bas où un chariot attendait, qu'Iruka avait loué à un commerçant. Il n'avait pas envie de courir à travers les toits avec une malle sur son dos, bien qu'il était tout à fait disposé à le faire. Tsunade et Toshiaki n'aimaient pas cette idée du tout et ils lui avaient lancé un regard choqué identique quand il avait proposé une telle action. Le conducteur du chariot était un vieil homme qui était presque complètement sourd, si bien qu'Iruka finit par écrire la direction à prendre plutôt que la lui crier.

Malgré son handicap, ou peut-être à cause de cela, le conducteur manœuvra allégrement à travers la ville, s'arrêtant aux portes principales afin qu'Iruka puisse remettre une autorisation de sortie pour sa mission au shinobi qui gardait l'entrée. Iruka était heureux que ses voisins ne l'aient pas vu partir et qu'Izumo ni aucun autre ses amis étaient en poste à la porte, car ils l'auraient harcelé de questions. Iruka était assez curieux de savoir la réaction de ses amis ninjas, sans parler de la stupéfaction des villageois, quand la vraie raison de son départ serait connue de la communauté. Il n'y avait pas à se demander si ça arriverait, c'était juste une question de _quand._

Cependant, alors qu'ils roulaient, Naruto semblait avoir perdu tout pouvoir de parole et son silence inhabituel dura alors qu'ils avançaient doucement vers le domaine Hatake. Sasuke, qui était assis sur le côté opposé, fixa son regard sur Naruto sans ciller.

« - _Non_. » Déclara-t-il soudainement et Naruto, qui était assis près d'Iruka, laissa échapper un son étranglé.

« - Je ne peux pas me retenir plus ! » Il se tourna vers Iruka avec des yeux emplis de tristesse en même temps que Sasuke tendait le bras et resserrait ses doigts autour du bras de Naruto. Naruto ne réagit pas, il regardait juste fixement Iruka. « - Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? » Demanda-t-il plaintivement.

« - Naruto. » Avertit Sasuke mais une fois que Naruto avait quelque chose en tête, il n'y avait rien pour l'arrêter. C'était comme tenter de stopper un train à pleine vitesse.

« - A propos de votre moitié Dragon-Eau ou autre chose. » Dit calmement Naruto et Iruka laissa échapper un léger souffle. « - Vous ne… vous ne me faites pas confiance, Iruka-sensei ? Je… » Naruto baissa les yeux vers la main de Sasuke comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était là. « - Je ne vous aurais pas traité différemment, vous savez. Je vous aime un peu. » Son ton était faussement désinvolte et Iruka avait envie de rire et pleurer en même temps. « - Vous ne m'avez pas traité différemment, même avec Kyubi. »

« - Est-ce Kyubi qui te l'a dit ? » Iruka s'était toujours demandé si le démon-renard avait parlé de leur rencontre à Naruto. Naruto cligna des yeux avec confusion.

« - Non ? Grand-mère Tsunade nous l'a dit lorsque… ow ! » Naruto arracha son bras de l'emprise de Sasuke qui avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau de Naruto pour le faire taire de force cette fois mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'esprit d'Iruka faisait déjà le lien. Natsu, avec les couleurs estivales de son masque et la façon dont il lui avait répondu, c'était suffisamment d'information.

« - Tu es Natsu. » Dit-il très calmement et l'expression de Naruto fut un mélange de consternation et de fierté. Lorsqu'Iruka regarda Sasuke, il avait l'air comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron entier. « - Et tu es Fuyu ? » Ça cadrerait, Sasuke était plus hivernal comparé à la nature lumineuse de Naruto. « - Comment as-tu pu devenir ANBU alors que tu es sous probation dans le village ? Tu portes toujours le contrôleur de chakra. »

Sasuke détourna les yeux et fronça les sourcils mais Naruto répondit pour lui. « - Oh ! Eh bien aussi longtemps que c'est mon partenaire, j'ai le pouvoir de me porter garant pour lui et il porte seulement le bracelet à la cheville qu'au village… hein, Sasuke ? » Il sourit avec joie à Iruka, entendant à peine le grognement réticent de Sasuke. « - N'est-ce pas génial ? J'ai autorité sur Sasuke ! Donc, nous partons ensemble en mission mais c'est la meilleure mission que nous n'avons jamais eue, nous allons veiller sur vous et le bébé. Nous tournerons avec Aki et Haru cependant quand nous devrons aller en mission à l'extérieur mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui veillera sur vous ! Je le promets ! Et… » Il s'interrompit dans son discours passionné et prit un air penaud. « - Ouais, vous n'êtes pas censé être au courant pour nous, cependant. »

« - Exact. » Entonna Sasuke. « - Tu t'en rends compte dix minutes trop tard, cependant. »

Naruto lui fit une grimace et Sasuke soupira.

« - Tu le sais alors…. Pour le bébé, je veux dire. Bien sûr que tu le sais. » Termina Iruka pour lui-même. Il baissa le regard, soudainement conscient qu'il avait placé ses mains sur son ventre de manière protectrice. Le regard de Naruto glissa sur son ventre, comme s'il pouvait tout voir.

Naruto hocha la tête. « - Je le sais, oui. C'est… c'est tellement bizarre, Iruka ! Mais je vais être un grand frère ! Cela me rend vraiment heureux, vous savez. » Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre que du sérieux, il n'y avait même pas un soupçon d'incertitude.

Iruka savait qu'il n'y avait aucune once de mauvaise foi en Naruto. Malgré ce qu'il était, il avait une de ces âmes des plus optimiste et rarement pure et Iruka se demandait comment il équilibrait cela avec ses fonctions d'ombre en tant qu'ANBU. Connaissant Naruto, il avait trouvé un moyen.

Tout d'un coup, Iruka voulait le serrer dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit en levant les bras et les enroulant autour du cou. « - Tu vas être un très bon frère. » Murmura-t-il alors que Naruto glissait ses bras autour de sa taille avec soin. « - Je suis désolé pour ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. » Admit-il. « - Je ne pouvais pas. Et j'avais peur… »

Tellement peur… d'être rejeté et méprisé pour être ce qu'il était. Il devait l'admettre.

Les bras de Naruto se resserrèrent autour de lui. Iruka se rappela des jours où Naruto le saluait avec exubérance, jetant ses bras autour d'Iruka et sautant autour de lui avec des cris excités. Maintenant, c'était un jeune homme fort, un atout pour son village et Iruka l'aimait tellement. Puis une pensée effleura son esprit : Kakashi avait-il ressentit la même chose que Naruto ? Être si bouleversé en voyant qu'Iruka n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour tout partager ? Après quelques instants, Iruka rejeta cette idée. Kakashi avait tant de secrets pour lui et pourtant il rechignait sur celui d'Iruka.

 _« Ce n'est pas juste. »_ Lui reprocha une partie de son esprit. _« Kakashi a partagé beaucoup de chose avec toi. Chaque jour, tu te souviens ? Tu souhaitais poser ta tête sur ses genoux et l'écouter parler. Il te parlait un peu de ses missions. Il t'a même dit qu'il était ANBU même si tu l'as toujours suspecté. »_

Iruka inspira lentement et resserra son étreinte sur Naruto.

Lorsque Naruto et Iruka s'écartèrent finalement et que le chariot commençait à ralentir, Naruto dit : « - Une dernière chose : cela signifie que vous êtes… um… sexuellement actif ? Avec Kakashi-sensei ? »

« - Oh bordel de merde. » Grommela Sasuke.

« - Oui. » Répondit sérieusement Iruka, ignorant le pincement dans sa poitrine à la mention de Kakashi. Iruka n'était pas 'sexuellement actif' avec lui, il ne l'était plus en tout cas.

« - Wow. » Naruto hocha la tête. « - Je suppose que Kakashi-sensei fera un bon père. Il est vraiment bizarre mais il le fera, je suppose. » Il sourit à Iruka qui lui sourit aussi normalement qu'il put.

« - Nous y sommes. » Annonça Sasuke et lorsqu'Iruka leva les yeux vers lui, il croisa son regard très direct. Sasuke avait dû percevoir la fausse note dans l'expression d'Iruka mais il ne dit rien d'autre. Il écarta simplement la bâche du chariot que les cachait si complètement et sortit, suivit de Naruto. Iruka sortit en dernier, regardant les hautes portes en bois gravées avec l'emblème de la famille Hatake. Étonnamment, Iruka s'approcha des portes, tendant la main pour poser ses doigts sur la surface chaude de la porte.

« - Il y a certains pièges posés dessus. » Nota Sasuke alors que son Sharingan tournoyait lentement. « - Méfiez-vous, ils… »

Iruka regarda curieusement puis sentit une vague d'énergie le traverser. Il haleta alors qu'un curieux chakra l'enveloppait avant de se concentrer sur son ventre et de lentement prendre la forme d'une boule de lumière bleuté.

« - Iruka-sensei ! » Hurla Naruto en s'élançant en avant. Le chakra qui inspectait Iruka sembla muter : il passa en mode défensif en à peine une seconde, crépitant autour des épaules d'Iruka dangereusement. Même si Iruka resta complètement indemne.

« - Attends, arrêtes ! » Iruka tendit une main et Naruto se figea, un pied en l'air. « - Ça ne me blesse pas. Je pense qu'il veut juste s'assurer que je suis censé être ici… ou pas. »

Naruto et Sasuke restèrent immobiles mais leur langage corporel indiquait qu'à la moindre provocation, ils sauteraient sur Iruka et tenteraient de le tirer en arrière pour le protéger. Le chakra de protection retourna à sa requête première et Iruka n'émit aucune hésitation quand il comprit qu'il devait apparemment entrer en contact avec la lumière bleue. Dès qu'il le fit, le chakra sembla chauffer, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui le réjouissait complètement, ayant dû ressentir ce petit point de chakra du bébé.

Les protections brillèrent, émettant un bruit comme une petite mélodie discordante et les portes s'ouvrirent. Iruka regarda avec une légère appréhension alors qu'elles s'écartaient pour révéler une cour envahie par les hautes herbes et une fontaine en pierre vide. Le bâtiment en forme de U qui entourait la cour était dans un état délabré et encore.

Iruka franchi le seuil des portes et se tint immobile dans la cour, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Iruka n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les protections familiales mais à la place de la dureté, ça semblait très accueillant. En outre, elles devaient être assez fortes pour détecter le sang Hatake dans l'enfant qu'Iruka portait et lui donner accès à la demeure comme l'Hokage et Shizune avait dit. Il se demandait si Kakashi était venu ici pour les régler avant de partir en mission loin d'Iruka, puis il secoua la tête, essayant de déloger cette pensée de sa tête. Vraiment, il s'était promis à lui-même qu'il ne s'attarderait plus sur Kakashi… mais c'était une tâche qui s'annonçait difficile car en restant ici dans la demeure Hatake, il serait très probablement entouré de rappels constants du Ninja-Copieur.

« - Iruka. » Appela Sasuke derrière lui et Iruka se retourna avec un petit sourire qui s'évanouit quand il réalisa que les protections entouraient Naruto et Sasuke, crépitant autour d'eux dangereusement avec cette même lumière bleue. Ils avaient probablement essayé de le suivre à l'intérieur et les protections avaient repris leurs rôles initiaux et les piégeant mortellement après avoir défini qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer. Sasuke était complètement immobile mais Naruto se débattait vigoureusement. « - Reste immobile, Naruto. » Dit Sasuke. « - Je peux dissoudre le chakra mais ça serait plus rapide si vous leur dites de cesser, Iruka. Idiot, qu'ai-je dit au sujet de rester immobile ? »

« - Ça me compresse. » Se plaignit Naruto. « - Ça va faire éclater ma poitrine ou quelque chose. »

« - Tu vas guérir. » Rejeta Sasuke et il ignora le regard noir de Naruto. « - Sensei, faites quelque chose rapidement. »

« - D'accord, je vais essayer. » Iruka se précipita sur les protes et plaça sa main contre le sceau. Il envoya un peu de chakra dedans, espérant que celui du bébé irait aussi. « - S'il vous plait. J'autorise ces deux-là en entrer. » Dit-il, espérant être ferme mais pas trop exigeant. Naruto grogna alors que le chakra se resserrait encore plus… puis son expression devint surprise.

« - Vous l'avez fait, Iruka-sensei ! » Il applaudit et levant le poing nouvellement libéré en l'air.

« - Merci. » Souffla Iruka et les protections se pressèrent contre sa paume avant de s'apaiser, comme un massif chat de compagnie gâté. Il laissa retomber sa main et sourit à ses deux jeunes gardiens tandis que le conducteur sourd du chariot sommeillait sur le siège, les jambes pendantes d'une manière amusante. Il n'avait rien vu.

Iruka fit signe à ses nouveaux gardiens, souriant pour la première depuis ce qui semblait être des _années_ mais n'avait été que des semaines. Le chakra des protections bourdonnait agréablement autour de lui, il savait que c'était juste des manifestations impersonnelles d'énergie, réveillé par l'héritage d'une famille… mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'idée qu'ils semblaient l'apprécier. « - Eh bien ? Entrez ! »


	6. The Measure of Time

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à **Amelia XOXO** ; **Groumde** ; **deryous50** ; **vague pastel** ; **Georgiana D.B** et **aakaraly maariigul**.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **6\. The Measure of Time**

 **By megyal**

Iruka tomba dans une routine quotidienne si ennuyeuse qu'il était prêt à crier à tue-tête après seulement une semaine d'enfermement dans la maison Hatake… mais il supportait cela avec une tentative de sang-froid alors que les jours rampaient inexorablement. Après tout, c'était pour sa protection et surtout, celle du bébé.

Chaque matin, il se réveillait avant l'aube et faisait quelques étirements. Son ventre croissant rendait cela un peu maladroit mais Iruka voulait maintenir au moins un niveau de fitness. Il inspirait et expirait très lentement, déplaçant ses membres dans des mouvements délibérés et pratiqués alors que le soleil se levait et remplissait la pièce d'une lumière chaude et même si ça contrarié sa fierté de l'admettre, il devait se contentait de mouvements de bas niveau, se déplaçant presque comme un débutant en fait.

Ensuite, il descendait au rez-de-chaussée particulièrement grand. C'était là qu'il avait attendu lors du premier jour tandis que Naruto et Sasuke faisait une vérification approfondie de toutes les pièces. Il avait été surpris par l'état général à l'intérieur, il savait que Kakashi avait un appartement à la caserne du village, alors il avait supposé que le Ninja-Copieur n'avait prêté que peu d'attention à la demeure. Cependant, il avait remarqué que certaines colonnes, murs et portes coulissantes avaient été récemment réparé.

Il eut un aperçu de la cour alors qu'il avançait vers la cuisine : Naruto s'était activé dehors lors du deuxième jour et les feuilles et les herbes avaient volés en l'air tandis qu'Iruka et Sasuke avaient regardé avec un mélange de perplexité et exaspération. Il y avait maintenant de l'eau claire qui coulait dans la fontaine en pierre et les buissons avaient été taillés. Iruka se demandait souvent s'il resterait ici assez longtemps pour développer une certaine dépendance à l'atmosphère sereine qui émanait de l'extérieur.

La massive cuisine avait dû connaître une armée de cuisinier à son apogée mais maintenant, il y avait seulement l'écho d'Iruka lorsqu'il préparait son thé du matin et le petit-déjeuner. Le garde-manger était hebdomadairement rempli par les gardes ANBU et Iruka essayait toujours de leur donner de l'argent sur ses économies soigneusement amassé mais l'ANBU refusait toujours de le prendre, déclarant que les dépenses d'Iruka était prises en charge par le village. Iruka détestait ça, il ne voulait pas être 'pris en charge', il voulait être dépendant. En tout cas, il faisait en sorte de préparer le repas pour ses gardes ANBU, il ne savait toujours pas qui était Aki et Haru et il ne les espionnait pas quand ils allaient dans la cuisine et plongeaient sur le repas qu'Iruka leur avait laissé.

Si Natsu et Fuyu étaient de service, Iruka préparait alors des ramens, au grand bonheur infini de Naruto et le désespoir de Sasuke. Puis, quand ils avaient tous fini de manger, Iruka faisait une promenade dans la propriété tandis que les ANBU se cachaient dans les ombres pendant qu'il inspectait les recoins du jardin abandonné niché à l'arrière du domaine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait planter des tomates là très bientôt. Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer trop loin, il pouvait apercevoir des terres agricoles actives au-delà de la frontière du domaine Hatake et il avait parfois repéré quelques silhouettes, sans doute des agriculteurs au travail. Il ne voulait pas être repéré… du moins, dans son état actuel.

Une fois cependant, quand il avait constaté que les agriculteurs avaient quitté leurs champs pour la journée, il avait attentivement descendu la petite pente. Il inspectait la topographie du terrain quand les protections avaient bourdonné avec effroi autour de lui. Iruka avait sursauté, plus de surprise que de peur. Il n'avait pas réalisé que les boucliers défensifs pouvaient s'étendre au-delà du domaine et il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi ils avaient réagi de cette façon. Les protections s'étaient calmées quand elles avaient réalisé qu'elles l'avaient surpris puis Iruka avait laissé échapper un petit rire quand il comprit le problème.

« - Je ne vais pas partir. » Dit-il à voix haute, se sentant un peu idiot de parler à un chakra invisible. « - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas me perdre. »

Les protections bourdonnèrent de contentement et reprirent leur habituel état calme alors qu'il se retournait et rentrait à la maison. C'était dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas réellement lui _parler._

Après le déjeuner, Iruka se rendait dans la petite bibliothèque qui était accessible par une porte dans sa chambre et continuait de lire un livre qu'il avait parcouru la veille ou en commençait un nouveau. Il se demandait si ces pièces appartenaient au maître de maison comme il le supposait. Cela signifiait donc que le père de Kakashi avait vécu dans cette chambre et peut-être même Kakashi lui-même. Iruka se demandait quel genre de livre Kakashi aimait lire quand il restait ici avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas retenir de sourire quand il trouva quelques livres de contes et mythes, avec un texte rédigé avec une écriture maladroite qui disait que c'était la propriété d'Hatake Kakashi, âgé de cinq ans.

 _« Quel enfant précoce il a dû être. »_ Réfléchit Iruka alors qu'il feuilletait les pages. Il pouvait presque imaginer un minuscule garçon exiger une histoire à son père. Puis le sourire d'Iruka s'effaça, son père était constamment en mission… et Kakashi était lui-même déjà à l'école, mettant son enfance de côté pour prendre les armes à la place. Iruka avait reposé le livre sur l'étagère, se détestant pour ce sentiment incertain qui s'était installé sur ses épaules.

Quand il était fatigué de lire, il explorait les autres pièces de la maison. Il avait trouvé ce qui avait dû être la chambre d'enfant de Kakashi : au lieu de boîtes emplis de vieux jouets préférés, il y avait des vêtements shinobi soigneusement pliés et empilés dans le placard, ainsi que du matériel endommagé qui était pour des petites mains et qui n'étaient pas approprié pour une personne grande maintenant. Iruka se promis que, autant que possible, il laisserait son enfant grandir simplement et en _s'amusant_.

Pour être tout à fait franc, il rendrait son enfant gâté-pourrie alors qu'il se souvenait comment _sa_ mère l'avait élevé : elle le gardait dans leur modeste maison, le prenant sans arrêt dans ses bras. Sa voix était un flux réconfortant quand elle chantait dans une langue étrange qu'Iruka pouvait néanmoins comprendre. Elle chantait pour lui sur l'eau, le ciel et les arbres, elle chantait pour lui sur son père et lui-même, son courageux petit 'Ruka-Blue'.

A l'heure du dîner, Iruka revenait dans la cuisine, attachant un yukata sombre autour de lui pour se préparer à manger. Il n'était pas vraiment grand cuisinier mais il avait repéré des parchemins remplis de recettes simples, écrite d'une main élégante. Il avait suivi ces recettes et avait été fier de constater qu'il était doué pour suivre les indications… et même mieux en y rajoutant sa touche.

Au cours de la sixième semaine, il commença à parler à l'enfant. Ses gardes du corps durent penser qu'il était fou en l'entendant radoter alors qu'il hachait et mélangeait des ingrédients. Il racontait des histoires sur sa mère et son père, des contes du Village de la Brume qui était leur seul héritage familial et partageant des fables sur les forêts de Konoha. Il parlait aussi des leçons qu'il enseignait à l'Académie, disant au bébé quelle était la meilleure façon de suivre un animal blessé à travers les plaines ou la façon d'utiliser un manche à balai cassé comme une arme. Il parla aussi de lui-même et de son histoire préférée sur un petit prince dragon qui quittait sa terre secrète pour grandir et devenir un puissant shinobi de Konoha, protégeant le village du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il y avait des fois où il voulait parler à Naruto aussi mais c'était surtout Natsu qui se montrait le plus, une présence forte et silencieuse avec Fuyu. Iruka tentait de maintenir une distance professionnelle avec l'ANBU cependant, leur parlant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Ils étaient ses gardes du corps, ou plutôt, les gardes du corps du bébé…. Mais il se sentait si _isolé_.

C'était surprenant de voir combien cette situation était difficile pour lui à faire face alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il bénéficiait de l'attention du village. Les gens de tout âge le saluaient alors qu'il se déplaçait d'un endroit à un autre et il constatait que ça lui manquait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il apprécierait être laissé seul, comme Kakashi (oh, combien ça lui faisait mal de _penser_ à ce nom mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le _faire)_ mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. L'enseignement lui manquait ainsi que les visages de ses étudiants, les plaisanteries de ses collègues et les salutations de ses voisins.

Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous maintenant, même après tout ce temps à vivre au domaine Hatake, il ne pouvait toujours pas décider s'il était en colère contre le fait d'être caché et protégé ou résigné à son sort.

Kakashi lui manquait aussi mais cela, il ne pouvait l'admettre que quand il était sur le point de se coucher. Il allait au lit assez tôt quand il n'avait pas à subir un examen de Toshiaki ou Tsunade, s'allongeant sur le matelas et ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se demander si Kakashi avait déjà dormi dans ce même lit confortable de temps en temps et s'il se recroquevillait contre un oreiller comme Iruka le faisait. Blue était constamment en détresse, envoyant des ondes de tristesse dans l'esprit d'Iruka jusqu'à ce que ce dernier plonge dans le sommeil, échappant au besoin simpliste de Blue. Il savait que Blue était juste une facette de sa personnalité mais c'était bouleversant de voir à quel point Argent manquait à Blue… et comment cela se traduisait par ses propres sentiments humains.

Iruka était si seul, donc très solitaire. Il ne suppliait jamais de sortir cependant, pas même quand on lui disait qu'il pouvait faire une liste de ce dont il avait besoin pour lui-même et l'enfant afin qu'ils lui ramènent. Il aurait pu demander qu'ils le déguisent afin qu'il puisse retourner en ville et se plonger dans le rythme vif mais il leur disait simplement qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et en rester là. De toute façon, il trouvait toujours un livre dans la bibliothèque qui semblait être d'un quelconque secours.

La plupart de sa solitude se rapportait directement à sa propre singularité. Il était un hybride enceinte, mâle, homme-dragon. Il n'y avait probablement aucun autre être vivant comme lui dans le monde, personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait. Si sa mère était encore en vie, il aurait alors été en mesure de lui parler, de partager ce qu'il ressentait, le mal-être dans sa propre peau ou comment il s'asseyait sur son lit avant de se coucher et laisser les larmes coulaient sur ses joues… pas parce qu'il se sentait faible ou que c'était une chose féminine à faire (et donc qu'il devait faire parce que la grossesse était normalement une chose féminine…) mais simplement parce qu'une personne avait besoin de pleurer parfois.

Et un jour, il ne put en supporter davantage.

« - Natsu-san. » Appela-t-il un matin alors que Natsu inspectait les placards avec impatience. « - Serait-il possible de demander une visite à Kurenai-sensei ? »

Natsu arrêta de fouiller et se tourna, penchant la tête. « - Comme vous voulez, Iruka-sensei. » Répondit calmement l'ANBU et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Iruka s'émerveillait devant le fait que Natsu était différent de Naruto, au point qu'Iruka pensait d'eux comme deux êtres distincts. Puis sur un ton beaucoup plus doux (plus comme Naruto et moins comme Natsu), l'ANBU dit : « - Vous… vous sentez seul ? »

Iruka sourit, essayant d'être plus courageux que ce qu'il ressentait. « - Pas si seul, non. »

Natsu le regarda fixement. Soudainement, Fuyu apparut sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son manteau volant dans le vent.

« - Je suis désolé, Naruto ne peut pas venir vous tenir compagnie. » Dit finalement Natsu d'une voix profondément regrettable. Cela emmena un sourire sur le visage d'Iruka, évidemment, Naruto et Natsu étaient effectivement deux personnes différentes. « - Il souhaiterait être moins occupé avec d'autres missions et… il vous envoie tout son amour. »

Iruka sourit purement et simplement, se sentant réchauffé par ces mots. « - Et je lui renvoie tout mon amour. »

Natsu hocha la tête. « - Je vais informer l'Hokage. »

Aki et Haru escortèrent Kurenai dans l'après-midi de ce même jour, après que l'Hokage ait envoyé une réponse indiquant qu'elle attendait une telle requête depuis un certain maintenant. Iruka se précipita vers les portes quand il sentit un frémissement dans les protections qui indiquait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'extérieur à laquelle il n'avait pas donné d'autorisation d'entrée comme les ANBU et alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient, Iruka vit Kurenai à l'extérieur, tenant fermement son petit garçon dans ses bras.

« - C'est Kurenai et Hiru-chan. » Dit-il aux protections, posant une main sur le sceau. « - S'il vous plait, laissez-les passer. »

Les protections vibrèrent sous ses doigts, indiquant leur acquiescement.

« - Bonjour Iruka-sensei. » Le ton de Kurenai était neutre tandis qu'elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, où un ANBU se trouvait probablement. Hiru-chan écarquilla les yeux, c'était un petit garçon avec de grands yeux bruns et des cheveux noirs vaporeux.

Il tendit une main potelée et cria : « - BU ! » Et il leva les yeux vers le visage de sa mère pour approbation.

« - Oui, ANBU. » Répondit calmement Kurenai alors qu'elle franchissait les portes. « - Ce sont eux qui nous ont amenés ici. Et je suppose que l'un d'eux m'apposera un sceau pour s'assurer de mon silence. »

« - Je ne suis pas sûr. » Répondit Iruka, essayant d'être poli même quand il savait que c'était très probablement ce qui arriverait à la fin de sa visite. Il résista au regard pointu qui parcourut son corps, survolant le yukata sombre et comment l'écharpe en coton était attachée au-dessus de son ventre. « - Voulez-vous du thé ? » Demanda-t-il quand l'inspection silencieuse fut terminée.

« - Je vous remercie. Ça serait bien. » Elle le suivit dans la cuisine mais dit vivement : « - Non, vous vous asseyez Iruka et je vais faire le thé. Tenez-le. » Et elle lui remit le bébé sans ménagement. Surpris, Iruka tint le bébé à bout de bras pendant un moment avant d'aller vers un tabouret à proximité et s'asseoir.

Le petit Hiruzen Yuhi se tortilla avec impatience quand Iruka le ramena finalement contre lui. Il fit une grimace et tendit les deux bras vers sa mère, laissant échapper quelques geignements avant de se résigner à la fatalité d'être tenu par Iruka. Iruka regarda son visage, il ressemblait à son père et avait été nommé en l'hommage du Troisième Hokage. Iruka était probablement très impartial mais il avait toujours aimé ce nom.

Iruka toucha ses cheveux doux. Pour lui, la fragilité et la petitesse apparente du bébé était une énorme considération. Iruka s'inquiéta : tenait-il l'enfant correctement ? Que faire si le petit Hiruzen se penchait vers quelque chose et qu'Iruka le laissait tomber ? Ça frappa Iruka que bientôt, il tiendrait son propre enfant de cette manière et cette pensée le fit se sentir extrêmement ravi et effrayé à la fois. Le bébé saisit les doigts d'Iruka, abaissant sa main vers lui et les scrutant avec curiosité.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Murmura Iruka quand Kurenai posa deux tasses fumantes sur la table, hors de portée d'Hiruzen et s'assit à côté de lui.

« - C'est comme la meilleure et la pire des missions que tu n'as jamais fait. » Déclara Kurenai. « - Parfois, je me demande si je fais bien ? Grandira-t-il en devenant bon ou mauvais ? » Elle but une gorgée de thé de manière méditative. « - Je pensais que ça serait facile mais je me suis retrouvé accablé. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir Shikamaru et Hinata pour m'aider... et Gai et Lee aussi. »

« - Gai-sensei ? » Iruka eut un petit rire incrédule. Kurenai sourit et se leva, pointa un bras en l'air et l'autre posé sur sa hanche.

« - Gai-sensei estime qu'Hiruzen va grandir dans la pleine puissance de la jeunesse ! » Déclara-t-elle dans une assez bonne imitation de l'exubérance de Gai. Le bébé frappa dans ses mains et rit. Kurenai haussa les épaules alors qu'elle se rasseyait. « - Tu penses que c'est drôle, n'est-ce pas mon chéri. » Elle se pencha pour frotter son nez contre celui d'Hiruzen, faisant rire le bébé encore plus et plaquant les deux mains sur les joues de sa mère. « - Mais Gai-sensei est _très sérieux_. »

De la façon dont Hiru-chan rigola, il était évident qu'il trouverait _toujours_ Gai-sensei comme étant l'incarnation de l'hilarité. Sa gaieté résonna dans la cuisine, semblant éclaircir les ombres qui se cachaient dans les coins du plafond. Iruka le fit légèrement rebondir et le chatouilla. Hiruzen était un petit paquet de plaisir.

« - Je me sens très chanceuse de l'avoir. » Déclara Kurenai. « - Je peux regarder mon fils et je vois Asuma. C'est bien. » Son expression était paisible et pendant un long moment, ils restèrent simplement assis là en silence tandis que l'enfant jouait avec le yukata d'Iruka.

Kurenai commença à parler de son expérience sur un éventail de sujet, comme la nourrice vu qu'Iruka ne produirait probablement pas de lait. Elle parla des nuits blanches durant les premiers temps mais la formation shinobi qu'ils avaient suivis était vraiment une aide. Alors qu'elle parlait, ses yeux se posaient sur son fils de temps en temps, elle lui souriait avec amour et Iruka se demanda si cette même expression se refléterait un jour sur ses propres traits.

Une soudaine sensation se produisit dans son ventre au moment où il pensa cela. Surpris, Iruka poussa un 'oh !' et posa une main contre l'écharpe en coton. C'était comme si une multitude de petits papillons voletaient joyeusement là-dedans. Hiruzen balbutia vers lui alors qu'Iruka écarquilla les yeux, puis il posa sa tête contre le corps d'Iruka comme s'il essayait de discerner un message codé.

« - Le bébé bouge ! » Dit Kurenai à Hiruzen avec un sourire. Hiru-chan hocha la tête gravement.

« - Bé…dé. » Répéta-t-il avec sa voix enfantine et il reprit son écoute très importante.

La sensation s'évanouit très vite… et tandis que Kurenai reprenait son discours sur la parentalité impromptu, Iruka garda une partie de son esprit sur son ventre, attendant que cela se reproduise.

Quand elle se prépara à partir, Iruka dit : « - J'espère que vous pourrez me rendre visite à nouveau tous les deux. » Et il souhaita que sa voix ne semble pas si désespérée. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir de la compagnie, même si lui et Kurenai-sensei ne se côtoyaient pas beaucoup dans son 'autre' vie. L'expression de Kurenai était tout aussi surprise puis elle sourit et à ce moment, elle apparut incroyablement belle. Même son fils leva les yeux vers son visage, ravi.

« - Je l'espère aussi. » Dit-elle solennellement et tendit sa main libre vers Iruka qui la prit. « - Même s'ils vont me mettre un sceau de silence, j'espère que je pourrais aider autant que je pourrais. » Elle sourit à nouveau. « - Vous manquez à Izumo et Kotetsu… ainsi qu'à votre classe aussi. Et Genma. » Elle fit rebondir Hiruzen dans ses bras. « - Presque à tout le monde en fait. »

 _« Avez-vous vu Kakashi ? Est-ce que je lui manque ? »_ Demanda Iruka et Blue gémit lamentablement dans sa tête et il lui retourna son sourire.

Il répondit simplement : « - Ils me manquent aussi. »


	7. The Measure of Worry

_Merci pour vos reviews à_ **aakaraly maariigul** _;_ **vague pastel** _;_ **Amelia XOXO** _et_ **deryous50.**

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **7\. The Measure of Worry**

 **By megyal**

 _« - Cours ! » Dit quelqu'un d'une voix rauque, presque un cri et Iruka tressaillit. Il courait à travers un paysage sombre et boueux, respirant désespérément. « - Allez, dépêches-toi ! »_

 _Iruka était confus. « - Que se passe… »_

 _Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit le visage de la personne qui le trainait à travers ce vaste champ de boue. C'était Kakashi mais il était habillé bizarrement… est-ce qu'il portait le bandeau frontal de la Brume ?_

 _« - Ils se rapprochent. » La respiration de Kakashi était terriblement forte et rapide. « - Nous devons nous dépêcher. »_

 _« - Cours ! » Cria à nouveau Kakashi et Iruka obéit. Il savait qu'il pouvait se déplacer beaucoup plus rapidement s'il prenait sa forme de dragon mais cela signifiait qu'il laisserait Kakashi derrière et il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour le porter lui et son enfant en même temps._

 _Il réprima une vague de panique alors qu'ils avançaient à travers les marais nauséabonds : il ne quitterait jamais son mari. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et il y avait ce précieux paquet attaché dans son dos et ils avaient besoin de trouver un endroit pour le mettre en sécurité._

 _Kakashi s'arrêta soudainement, comme s'il avait couru dans un mur de pierre. Iruka le dépassa de quelques pas avant que la main que Kakashi avait sur lui le tire en arrière. Quand il atterrit lourdement sur ses genoux dans la boue, l'expression dans le seul œil visible de Kakashi lui fit froid dans le dos puis Iruka vit quelque chose d'autre qui le fit presque geler complètement._

 _Il y avait une rangée de senbon dans le cou de Kakashi, brillant dans le brouillard._

 _« - Pars. » Chuchota-t-il et la prise de ses doigts autour de la main d'Iruka se desserra et il s'effondra face la première sur la terre humide. Iruka émit un rapide sanglot puis détacha le paquet chaud dans son dos. Il fit rouler le corps inerte de Kakashi, de sorte qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dans la boue puis attacha étroitement les sangles sur la partie la plus sèche de la poitrine de Kakashi qu'il put trouver. Puis il se leva et prit une inspiration. Il était si fatigué mais il devait se transformer. Il devait renoncer à cette forme humaine qu'il avait prise, ce camouflage qu'il avait revêtu pour pouvoir vivre avec son amour. Maintenant, il devait libérer la puissance d'un Dragon-Eau furieux sur ces chasseurs, ils avaient été loyaux envers cette nation et c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient remerciés._

 _Alors Iruka les ferait payer et ça sera dans le sang._

 _Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, son souffle se coupa juste avant la transformation. Iruka vit des aiguilles volaient dans l'air vers lui, et les impacts furent comme des morsures sur sa peau. Alors qu'il tombait, les membres engourdis, il vit les couvertures bouger sur la poitrine de Kakashi, une petite main sortit des couvertures bleues, s'agitant d'une manière presque joyeuse. Iruka tendit la main vers les petits doigts mais il vit un shuriken volait vers eux, les lames acérées tournoyant dangereusement vers leur bébé…_

* * *

Iruka sortit brusquement de son sommeil, se débattant dans les draps. Il lutta pour s'asseoir, rejetant les lourdes couvertures alors qu'il prenait de profondes inspirations, puis il gémit en se recroquevillant sur son ventre. Les protections bourdonnèrent autour de lui avec inquiétude et Iruka secoua lentement la tête, comme s'il essayait de les rassurer. Il y avait une sensation excessivement gonflée dans son ventre qui le rendait aussi dur qu'un roc. Après quelques instants, durant lesquels il put sentir son pouls battre à ses oreilles, le sentiment rigide commença à se calmer… mais très lentement.

« - Que fais-tu là-dedans ? » Murmura-t-il au bébé et il commença à contrôler sa respiration. Le rêve étrange qu'il avait eu s'évanouit rapidement et Iruka se débattit pour conserver les images fugaces. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais raconté les détails de leur première tentative de fuite du village de la Brume. Elle avait seulement dit qu'ils avaient été capturés alors qu'ils essayaient de partir et d'autres détails qu'il avait pu trouver lui-même, des informations glanées péniblement et discrètement sur le dossier de la famille Umino. Il s'était endormi la veille en pensant à l'enfant et si le village allait accepter leur présence… ou non. Son imagination avait fait le reste.

De toute évidence, il était plus préoccupé que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Il était effectivement inquiet sur beaucoup de choses. Tout simplement parce qu'il était un bon professeur ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait un bon parent, pouvait-il vraiment tenir complètement l'avenir d'un enfant entre ses mains ? Il ne pourrait pas renvoyer le garçon ou la fille chez ses parents. Il _serait_ le parent et que tous ces faits et gestes auront sur lui une grande influence. Que se passera-t-il si Iruka devait partir en mission ? Il se fit une note mentale pour demander à Kurenai. Et Kakashi… il avait été dans ce rêve. Iruka n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se dérober à sa responsabilité. Il s'était sinistrement juré que dès que le Ninja-Copieur serait de retour, Iruka l'affronterait. Ils ne seraient pas ensemble, c'était trop évident (et évidemment douloureux pour Blue du moins) mais… leur enfant connaîtrait ses deux parents. Iruka s'en faisait la promesse.

Iruka se frotta le ventre et soupira.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Appela Natsu de l'autre côté de la porte. « - Puis-je entrer ? »

Iruka était sur le point de dire non puis se ravisa. « - Je vous en prie, Natsu-san. »

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Natsu se glissa à l'intérieur avec une bouffée d'air frais de la nuit. Iruka tendit la main et alluma la petite lampe sur la table à côté de son lit puis leva les yeux vers le masque coloré de Natsu, essayant de lui sourire et échouant. L'inquiétude était lourdement présente dans sa poitrine alors que le sentiment bizarre dans son ventre continuait.

« - Avez-vous mal ? » Demanda Natsu, faisant un pas vers la porte. « - Je vais chercher Toshiaki. »

« - Attendez. » Dit Iruka et il inspira profondément avant de libérer le souffle, faisant un effort pour apaiser la détresse dans son esprit et écoutait ce que son corps lui disait. « - Attendez… je pense que je me sens mieux maintenant. » Il sourit à l'ANBU et frotta son ventre.

Natsu hocha la tête et fit un pas vers la porte, puis il s'arrêta. Iruka le regarda curieusement quand il tourna la tête et dit : « - Fuyu. »

« - Oui. » Répondit Fuyu de l'autre côté de la porte. Une conversation eut lieu en l'espace de ces deux simples mots apparemment parce que Natsu ferma la porte et resta là un instant avant de retirer son masque.

Iruka cligna des yeux alors que Naruto traversait rapidement la pièce et s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Il saisit la main la plus proche d'Iruka et la serra, le métal sur ses gants brillant sous la lumière de la lampe. Ses yeux étaient grands et inquiets.

« - Êtes-vous _sûr_ que vous allez bien ? » Murmura-t-il, comme si Fuyu était là en prenant des notes désapprobatrices sur sa conduite en tant qu'ANBU. « - Je veux dire, je peux rester ici et Fuyu peut aller chercher Toshiaki. Quelque chose de mal avec le bébé ? Oh, Iruka-sensei, ne laissez rien arriver au bébé, s'il vous plait. Vous jardinez trop, c'est le problème, avec la chaleur du soleil matinale et la saleté ! Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour le bébé. Je suis sûr que j'ai lu quelque chose sur ça quelque part, je… »

« - Naruto. » Coupa Iruka, surpris et perplexe à la fois face à la vague des mots. « - Je ne laisserais rien arriver au bébé… du moins, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que tout se passera bien. »

« - D'accord. » Naruto soupira et sa voix était tellement soulagée qu'Iruka laissa échapper un petit rire surpris.

« - Penses-tu réellement que je ferais quelque chose de _mal_ au bébé ? »

« - Non ! » S'écria Naruto, consterné et il lança un regard coupable en direction de la porte fermée. Il reporta ses yeux bleus lumineux vers Iruka. « - Non… c'est… je suis désolé. C'est sorti tout seul. » Il baissa les yeux et sembla si triste qu'Iruka retira sa main et plaça son bras autour des épaules de Naruto, lui donnant une accolade rugueuse. « - C'est juste que j'ai toujours voulu une famille. » Continua Naruto à voix basse, retraçant les motifs des couvertures d'Iruka avec son doigt. « - Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais l'habitude de voir tous ces enfants heureux avec leurs mamans et leurs papas… et je veux vraiment quelque chose comme ça. »

Iruka avala la boule dans sa gorge.

« - Et puis je vous ai rencontré et… et c'était comme avoir un grand frère et un père en même temps. C'était vraiment génial. » Naruto sourit aux draps avec une expression douce. Iruka le serra plus fort. « - Maintenant… » Son regard se tourna vers le ventre d'Iruka. « - Il y a ce bébé et je veux juste m'assurer que tout soit parfait. Le monde n'est pas un endroit idéal mais… mais nous pouvons l'améliorer, non ? » Il rencontra finalement le regard d'Iruka puis sourit.

Pour sa part, Iruka avait l'impression que son cœur était tout aussi gonflé que son ventre, seulement au lieu d'un bébé, il y avait de l'amour pur. Il tira Naruto à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, n'ayant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Son ventre et l'armure de Naruto rendirent ce geste très délicat mais Iruka s'en foutait.

« - Aw, Iruka. » Dit Naruto. Il lui fit un de ces sourires lumineux. « - Vous allez faire un bon parent, vous savez ? »

« - Et tu seras un bon frère. » Répondit Iruka d'une voix un peu rauque, ses craintes étant brièvement apaisée par le ton confiant de Naruto. « - Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, tu sais. »

Naruto hocha la tête puis s'écarta à contrecœur d'Iruka. Il se leva mais avant de remettre son masque d'ANBU, il dit : « - C'est presque le matin. Dès qu'il y aura assez de lumière et qu'Aki et Haru seront là, nous irons chercher Toshiaki. D'accord ? »

« - D'accord. » Répondit Iruka avant de se recoucher dans le lit, disposant les draps sur ses jambes. Il tendit la main vers la lampe alors que le masque était en place et que Natsu se tenait devant lui.

« - Dormez. » Ordonna Natsu et Iruka éteignit la lumière. Sa porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, un ruban de vague obscurité de la nuit profonde pénétrant dans sa chambre avant que tout redevienne calme. Iruka essaya de trouver une position confortable, tapant ses oreillers avec irritation. La pression supplémentaire sur son corps lui provoquait une sourde douleur dans ses hanches et son dos. Le médecin disait que c'était normal puisque le corps d'Iruka n'était tout simplement pas conçu pour supporter un poids d'une telle manière, même s'il y avait eu _quelques_ changements utiles dans son corps en raison de sa nature de Dragon-Eau et les longues explications techniques n'avaient pas aidé Iruka à découvrir la meilleure position pour dormir. Après avoir trouvé une position assez confortable, il réussit finalement à se rendormir.

Cette fois, son sommeil ne fut pas perturbé par des tentatives désespérées d'évasion… mais il rêva d'un enfant riant.

* * *

« - Iruka ! » Toshiaki se précipita dans la cuisine avec une expression inquiète. Il posa sa sacoche médicale sur la table et saisit le bras d'Iruka, le tirant loin de l'endroit où il lisait une recette. C'était une journée chaude et Iruka était un peu grincheux à cause de la chaleur, ses cheveux collés dans son cou et il avait l'impression que ses vêtements étaient trop étroitement enroulés autour de lui, l'exposant à l'ensemble du monde… peu importe que l'ensemble du monde se compose seulement d'ANBU et Toshiaki pour l'instant.

Et quand il marchait, Iruka avait découvert qu'il se _dandinait_ et constaté qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? » Exigea Toshiaki alors qu'il tirait Iruka vers une chaise à proximité. Iruka le saisit par le bras et le força à s'écarter et son vieil ami le regarda avec confusion.

« - Les protections n'aiment pas quand tu me prends comme ça. » Déclara Iruka en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le plafond. Toshiaki leva les yeux et haussa les sourcils. Des lignes de chakra des protections étaient réellement visibles, crépitant le long des murs et du plafond. Ils étaient d'un sombre bleu-gris, la couleur du ciel avant l'orage. « - En outre. » Continua Iruka, s'asseyant lui-même alors que les protections Hatake commençaient à se calmer. « - Tu n'as pas à me tirer. Je suis enceinte, je ne suis pas mourant. »

Toshiaki parut décontenancé. « - Je suis désolé. Mais quand Natsu m'a dit que tu avais fait une étrange crise hier soir, je… eh bien, tant pis pour moi. » Finit-il brusquement, se tournant vers sa sacoche et fouillant dedans. Tardivement, Iruka se rappela l'histoire de la femme de Toshiaki, Kumiko. Il y avait eu de graves complications pendant la naissance de leur premier enfant. Le travail désespéré du médecin n'avait fait aucune différence et Toshiaki lui-même avait dû se rendre dans un pays lointain mais il était trop tard pour elle et le bébé.

Toshiaki retira un petit cristal accroché à une corde en cuir. Il leva les mains pour former un signe mais Iruka toucha son bras pour l'arrêter.

« - Merci beaucoup pour ta sollicitude. » Lui dit Iruka avec un sourire chaleureux. « - Ton attention… cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« - Ah. » Répondit Toshiaki d'un ton bourru. « - C'est ce qu'il faut faire non ? » Il tapota la main d'Iruka avec affection. « - Maintenant, nous allons jeter un coup d'œil. Ton sceau ? »

Avec peu d'effort, Iruka libéra le sceau et regarda les écailles apparaitre sur sa peau puis se rassit sur son siège et regarda le médecin travailler. Toshiaki forma des signes avec ses index et pouces avant de leur faire former un triangle, suspendant le cristal dans l'espace. Une mince barrière rose de chakra brilla à l'intérieur des doigts de Toshiaki alors qu'il les déplaçait lentement sur lui.

Iruka essaya de garder le silence mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de poser des questions dès que Toshiaki termina, se souvenant à peine de remettre son sceau en place. « - Tout va bien ? Le bébé est en sécurité ? »

Toshiaki ne répondit pas, du moins pas avec des mots. Il regarda Iruka droit dans les yeux et sourit largement. Iruka laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Quel merveilleux sentiment c'était, il semblait ruisseler de son âme, remplissant tous les pores de sa peau. S'il ressentait cela sans voir son enfant, comment se sentirait-il quand il aurait le bébé dans ses bras ?

« - Hé, Iruka. » Déclara Toshiaki avec un autre sourire. « - Veux-tu le savoir ? »

« - Savoir quoi ? » Demanda Iruka, perplexe.

« - Si le bébé est un garçon ou une fille. »

Iruka baissa les yeux vers son ventre arrondis avec choc. Un garçon ou une fille un garçon avec… avec la couleur de cheveux de Kakashi, ou une petite fille avec les cheveux et la peau foncé d'Iruka. Ou même l'inverse !

« - Pas encore. » Dit-il doucement, souriant à lui-même. Comme un enfant, il aimait les secrets et voilà qu'il s'en trouvait un encore plus précieux que les autres. « - Pas encore. »

« - Tu sais, j'ai été surpris de voir que tu n'attendais pas des jumeaux ou des triplés. » Déclara Toshiaki alors qu'il rangeait le cristal dans sa sacoche. « - D'après mes recherches, les Dragons-Eau peuvent porter jusqu'à neuf dragonnets. Savais-tu que les Dragons-Eau sont la seule espèce à subir une naissance ? En fait, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ comme une naissance. Les Dragons-Eau sont ovoviparus, cela signifie que la mère conserve les œufs dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à éclore. D'autres espèces de dragons pondent juste des œufs. »

« - Neuf. » Répéta Iruka faiblement, étant resté bloqué à cette information de Toshiaki lors de son discours sur l'anatomie dragon. Il n'avait même pas encore analysé la partie des œufs. « - _Neuf._ »

« - … Les bébés. » Le son de la voix de Toshiaki semblait venir de loin, faisant son chemin à travers l'écho sinistre de neuf bébés dans la tête d'Iruka. Il remarqua vaguement que Natsu et Fuyu étaient entrés dans la cuisine, ils étaient probablement devenus suspects en voyant la façon dont le visage d'Iruka était devenu (probablement pâle comme un fantôme.) « - Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Iruka-kun ? »

« - Je… » Il déglutit difficilement. « - Je pense qu'avoir neuf bébés me tuerait, Toshiaki-san. »

« - Neuf ! » La voix étouffée de Natsu s'échappa de derrière son masque en porcelaine, il était tellement choqué que la personnalité de Naruto était brièvement réapparue. « - Quoi ? »

Fuyu le pinça mais l'action était plus un réflexe qu'un avertissement. De toute évidence, Fuyu était tout aussi perturbé par cette information.

« - Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas en porter neuf, Iruka. » Répondit Toshiaki, fronçant les sourcils en direction de l'ANBU avant de tourner son regard vers Iruka. « - Tu es à moitié humain, c'est une variable importante. Celui-ci est vraiment tout ce que ton corps peut gérer. »

« - Oh, génial ! » S'écria Natsu avec un pur soulagement. « - Parce que c'est _tellement_ mieux que neuf. »

« - Ferme-la. » Conseilla Fuyu d'une voix ennuyée.

« - Je pense que vous devriez nommer votre bébé d'après ce beau et impressionnant Naruto. » Conseilla Natsu, inhabituellement bavard aujourd'hui. « - Naruto est un nom fantastique, je pense. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu ouvres la bouche quand rien de sensé n'en sort jamais ? » Demanda Fuyu avec un désespoir plat mais quelques questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit d'Iruka.

« - Toshiaki. » Dit-il à voix basse. « - Ma mère… elle était une Dragon-Eau de pur-sang. A-t-elle… penses-tu qu'elle a eu plus qu'un enfant ? Quand elle m'a eu ? »

L'expression de Toshiaki se remplit de tristesse. Les ANBU disparurent soudainement de la cuisine, silencieux comme des ombres… mais Iruka savait qu'ils étaient encore quelque part à proximité, regardant et écoutant.

« - Je le pensais quand j'ai rencontré ta mère et maintenant, après toutes ces recherches que j'ai faites, mes soupçons se confirment. » Répondit calmement Toshiaki. « - C'est plus que probable qu'ils sont morts durant la période de trouble où tes parents essayaient de quitter la Brume. J'ai lu que les Dragons-Eau ne portent pas leurs dragonnets à terme s'ils sont soumis à un grand stress ou en captivité. Ta mère ne m'a jamais rien dit. » Répondit Toshiaki avant qu'Iruka lui demande. « - Mais maintenant que je regarde en arrière, les choses qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire… comment elle regardait les autres parents avec de grandes familles… »

Iruka déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux, regardant le sol sombre de la cuisine sans vraiment le voir. Il le savait au fond de lui, chaque fois qu'ils avaient la chance de faire une promenade à travers la ville animée, sa mère regardait parfois avec nostalgie les parents civils qui étaient suivis par trois ou quatre enfants turbulents. Les parents shinobis en avaient habituellement qu'un ou deux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la famille Umino s'adaptait si bien aux autres ménages ninjas mais il _avait_ senti le désir de sa mère. Quelle horreur ça avait dû être pour ses parents de vivre ces pertes. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il… le perdait…

« - Mais ils t'avaient _toi_. » Le ton de Toshiaki était ferme et Iruka hocha la tête sans lever les yeux. « - Je me souviens quand tu as eu un très mauvais rhume et que ta mère t'a amené me voir la première fois. Tu étais seul… mais l'équivalent de deux, je dois dire. Tu éternuais et toussais mais cela ne t'empêchait pas te bouger partout et toucher tous les livres sur les étagères de mon bureau ! »

Iruka se mit à rire. Sa légère déprime à la pensée qu'il aurait dû grandir avec des frères et sœurs commença à se dissiper.

« - Et quand Ren a essayé de t'arrêter, tu l'as regardé et tu as dit 'mes livres, ce sont les miens'. Tu parlais très clairement, même à cet âge. Je me souviens avoir pensé que ce petit garçon était remarquable. Et tu l'es toujours. »

« - Pas si peu. » Plaisanta Iruka, retrouvant un peu de son ironie alors qu'il désignait son ventre puis sourit à Toshiaki. « - Tu étais comme un père pour elle, tu sais. »

Toshiaki lui sourit. « - Alors ton bébé me considérera comme un grand-père maintenant ! » Dit-il en riant. Iruka cligna des yeux un moment puis se mit à rire lui aussi.

* * *

Iruka se trouvait dans l'arrière-jardin, Aki planant au-dessus de lui avec un air soucieux. Il pensait qu'Aki était probablement une femme parce que son corps était plus élancé et plus petit que les autres ANBU. Et aussi parce qu'Aki semblait être le plus en phase avec Iruka à certains moments. Il y avait des moments où il n'avait pas besoin de demander un objet dont il avait besoin, Aki le prenait et lui donnait en silence avant qu'il dise un mot. Haru était sur le toit de la maison, les observant en silence.

Aki prit la petite pelle avec laquelle il creusait et lui remis un semis. Iruka hocha la tête, essuya la sueur sur son front et se remit au travail. Il plaça soigneusement le plant dans le trou qu'il avait fait puis le recouvrit de terre. Toshiaki avait dit que tant qu'il s'en sentait capable, le jardinage n'était pas un problème. Cependant, s'il se sentait mal il devait arrêter _immédiatement_. D'après la façon dont Toshiaki avait déclaré 'immédiatement', ça s'était gravé en gras et souligné cinq fois dans l'esprit d'Iruka. Il se sentait un peu épuisé maintenant et il ricana intérieurement, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Il y a quelques mois, il aurait pu travailler toute la journée sur une telle tâche et aujourd'hui, une heure s'était à peine écouée et il voulait déjà faire une sieste.

Il était en train de se dire qu'il irait faire une sieste avant le repas, juste après avoir planté les tomates quand le chakra des protections se mit à briller, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'urgence habituelle quand ils voulaient le prévenir de la présence d'un étranger. Plusieurs fois, les protections l'avaient rendu fou parce qu'un oiseau survolait les frontières et les déclenchaient, ils étaient _si_ sensibles mais là, ça semblait très… en _sourdine_.

À peu près au même moment, Haru sauta de son perchoir et vint se poster à côté d'Iruka, Aki fut près d'eux en une demi-seconde, aidant Iruka à se relever avant de sortir son katana.

« - Des étrangers viennent de passer les portes. » Indiqua Haru d'une voix bourrue et basse. « - Nous n'avons pas été informés du moindre visiteur. Aki, emmènes Iruka-sensei loin d'ici _maintenant_. »

« - Oui. » Répondit Aki et elle rangea rapidement son épée, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Iruka. Iruka épousseta la saleté de ses mains et se prépara à se lever quand deux ombres apparurent soudainement à l'entrée du jardin et se tint là, leurs manteaux volant dans la brise matinale. Le plan se modifia sans signal : Haru prit simplement une position défensive devant Iruka et à ses côtés, les mains gantés d'Aki formèrent des signes puis deux clones apparurent. Aki resta sur sa gauche, tandis que le premier clone-Aki prenait place derrière lui et le second clone se plaçait à la droite d'Iruka. Iruka regarda par-dessus la large épaule d'Haru et fronça les sourcils, regardant les silhouettes encapuchonnées, les traits complètement cachés. Ils étaient comme des fantômes dans la journée et Iruka serra les poings à la vague protectrice qui bouillonnait dans sa poitrine pour le bébé.

Mais c'était si étrange, personne ne devrait traverser les protections de la famille si facilement sans qu'Iruka le permette… sauf si…

« - … Sauf si tu es un Hatake. » Murmura Iruka puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'espoir et une émotion qui essaya d'être l'hostilité mais n'y ressemblait pas beaucoup, le submergea. « - Kakashi ? »

Aucun des étrangers ne répondit. Ensuite, le plus proche leva une main ganté et tira complètement sa capuche en arrière. L'autre suivit après sans la moindre hésitation.

Kakashi se tenait là, regardant la terre retournée du jardin comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de sol plus intéressant de toute sa vie. Iruka reconnu l'autre personne aussi : le kohai de Kakashi, Yamato, se tenait derrière lui, ses yeux sombres solennels.

« - Hm. » Dit Kakashi d'une voix neutre. « - Ma mère aimait les tomates. »


	8. The Measure of Feeling

**A Measure of Company**

 **8\. The Measure of Feeling**

 **By megyal**

Iruka ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de regarder Kakashi. Il était vaguement conscient que ses poings étaient serrés et que les ANBU autour de lui n'avaient pas relâché leur garde (ce dont Yamato fut heureux apparemment), mais il but de tout son soûl la vision de l'homme à qui il avait pensé pendant des heures pendant tant de jours. Le monde entier semblait s'être figé, les chants des oiseaux semblaient provenir du lointain et le bruit du vent dans les arbres était aussi éloigné qu'un souvenir d'enfance. Même les humains de la scène étaient complètement immobiles alors que les acteurs arrivaient à une scène émotionnelle cruciale.

Les protections des Hatake étaient la seule entité active de la scène à ce moment, étant positivement joyeux, tourbillonnant autour de la chevelure de Kakashi avec le bonheur d'un animal content du retour de son maître à la maison…. Ce qui n'était pas trop loin du compte. Les défenses se tournèrent vers Iruka aussi, s'enroulant autour de son poignet et essayant de le tirer en avant mais Iruka était figé sur place, ses talons collés au sol et ils le relâchèrent évidemment, ne voulant pas trop tirer sur lui et risquer de lui faire du mal avant de reporter son attention sur Kakashi.

Le regard de Kakashi vacilla jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux écarquillés d'Iruka, le fixa pendant un moment puis se détourna. Iruka sentit son souffle entrer et sortir de plus en plus rapidement, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Malgré toute l'acrimonie qui existait entre eux, il voulait que Kakashi le regarde, le _voit_. Qu'il reconnaisse qu'il était _ici._

Comme s'il avait entendu l'appel d'Iruka, Kakashi murmura : « - Iruka. » En une salutation plate et la chose la plus étrange se passa.

Le bébé s'étira énergiquement… et donna ensuite un coup de pied très violent à Iruka.

Iruka tressaillit en posant une main sur la courbe de son ventre et il laissa échapper un cri surpris aussi mais la plupart de son attention resta concentrée sur la façon dont le regard de Kakashi s'était à nouveau posé sur lui. Kakashi avait fait quelques pas rapides en direction d'Iruka. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son corps bouge d'une telle manière mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de combler la distance et il était à mi-chemin vers Iruka avant qu'Haru réagisse, sortant son arme et la pointant en direction de Kakashi.

« - Kakashi-sempai. » Avertit Yamato d'une manière très calme, un pas derrière lui. Kakashi s'arrêta et il y eut un soupçon d'amusement ironique dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait le bras indéfectible d'Haru.

« - Oh oui. » Dit-il avec désinvolture. « - J'ai oublié. » Bougeant délibérément, de sorte que l'ANBU puisse voir ce que ses mains faisaient, Kakashi plongea une main dans une poche de son gilet et en sortit un parchemin. Il le jeta vers Aki, qui le rattrapa dans les airs et le tint lâchement, vérifiant la signature de chakra.

« - C'est de l'Hokage. » Annonça finalement Aki avant de le dérouler. « - Kakashi et Yamato sont désormais assignés à notre place et prendront le relais des rotations. » Le visage masqué d'Aki se tourna vers Iruka qui tentant de se réveiller de sa torpeur et échoua lamentablement. « - Bienvenue à la maison, Kakashi-sempai, Yamato-taicho. » Accueillit doucement Aki, regardant toujours Iruka comme s'il essayait de jauger sa réaction. Haru abaissa son katana et le rengaina, le bruit du métal contre le cuir usé du fourreau semblait terriblement fort.

Iruka remarqua le titre de Yamato, son esprit dansa nerveusement autour de ce qui venait d'être dit. Kakashi était de retour, c'était évident. Kakashi avait parlé à l'Hokage avant de venir dans sa maison familiale aussi apparemment. La mission actuelle de Kakashi (et nouvellement affecté avec son propre kohai) était la protection d'Iruka… mais ce n'était pas apparent, c'était si Kakashi avait été ordonné de le faire ou s'il l'avait demandé de son propre gré. Iruka ne pouvait pas le dire à l'expression impassible dans l'œil de Kakashi. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Kakashi était un bon shinobi, si on lui avait ordonné de protéger Iruka, il le ferait… qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire quand Kakashi prononça son nom encore une fois, d'un ton léger et presque indifférent… et le bébé bougea à nouveau avec ce qui semblait être une quantité excessive de joie. C'était comme si le bébé allait à travers des longerons et Iruka inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas particulièrement douloureux mais c'était tellement bizarre.

Cependant, 'Aie' fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Iruka en présence de Kakashi après toutes ces semaines. Pas la plus propice des salutations mais au moins, Iruka pouvait blâmer le méchant petit enfant qui venait de se réveiller et faisait des ravages à l'intérieur de lui. Oh, il avait senti le bébé bouger avant… mais il se déplaçait subrepticement et s'étirer lentement, il ne se tortillait pas si fortement et en général, il bougeait surtout dans la soirée lorsqu'Iruka s'apprêtait à dormir.

« - Allez-vous bien Iruka-sensei ? » Demanda Yamato, faisant un pas vers lui avec inquiétude. Iruka lui fit un sourire forcé et du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Kakashi n'avait pas bougé cette fois.

« - Je vais bien. » Sa voix tremblait et il se força à se calmer, se concentrer sur Yamato et ignorer Kakashi car il se sentait trop fragile en ce moment. En plus de cela, il ressentait un élan de joie dans sa poitrine, une émotion qu'il attribuait à Blue qui devait extatique face à la présence de son compagnon. Iruka se demanda si cela était visible sur son visage car on lui avait dit que son visage était un livre ouvert. Du moins, c'est ce que Kakashi avait dit il y a si longtemps.

Iruka retrouva ses manières polies bien ancrées et parla d'une voix qui sonnait trop malheureuse à ses propres oreilles. « - Bienvenue à la maison. Je suis reconnaissant que vous soyez tous les deux attribué à la protection du bébé. »

« - Et de vous. » Souligna Yamato doucement. Le sourire d'Iruka devint authentique et il décréta qu'il aimait Yamato, beaucoup même mais Iruka se sentait déséquilibré, soupçonneux, malheureux, soulagé et plein d'autres émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les poids des regards sur lui, sur la courbe arrondie de son ventre, de l'expression choquée sur son visage.

« - Et moi. » Acquiesça-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre. « - Je dois me reposer. » Expliqua-t-il et il fut profondément reconnaissant quand Aki lui prit le bras comme si c'était une habitude régulière. Aki, bénit soit son âme pensive, marcha à côté de lui de sorte qu'il se trouvait entre lui et Kakashi quand ils passaient. Iruka garda les yeux au sol, ne voulant pas regarder Kakashi. Il espérait aussi que Kakashi ne l'appellerait plus, parce que sa voix semblait être un signal indiquant au bébé qu'il était temps de danser.

Ils traversèrent le couloir de verdure qui menait à l'arrière de la cour et Iruka entendit les pas des autres derrière eux. Aki marcha avec lui vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour lui. Une partie des protections flottaient autour d'eux, frôlant Iruka ici et là.

« - Merci. » Dit Iruka à Aki qui lui serra brièvement la main.

« - Ça va aller ? » Demanda Aki, la tête penchée et Iruka essaya d'acquiescer de manière rassurante.

« - Je vais bien. » Dit-il d'une manière plus ferme qu'auparavant et il pénétra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Le bébé ne donna plus de coup mais continua à s'agiter de manière assez indolente. « - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-dedans ? » Gronda Iruka, caressant légèrement son ventre. « - Oui, c'est… c'est Kakashi. C'est ton père, comme moi. »

Iruka s'appuya contre sa porte, luttant contre l'envie de retourner à l'extérieur et mettre ses bras autour du cou de Kakashi, lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pourtant, il était tout à fait sûr que Kakashi n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce qu'il avait à dire.

Luttant contre une sensation oppressante à la poitrine, Iruka mit son visage dans ses mains et resta un long moment immobile. Il bougea seulement pour aller prendre un bain quand le bébé se remit à s'agiter.

Iruka essayait de se convaincre d'aller dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner quand il entendit gratter à sa porte, accompagné d'un faible gémissement. Il cligna des yeux un instant avant d'avancer vers la porte, tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit. Il regarda le couloir vide puis baissa les yeux vers le couinement provenant de ses pieds.

« - Guruko ! » Iruka sourit alors que le chien ninja aboya et tourna en rond encore et encore, la langue pendante.

« - Iruka-sensei ! » Guruko aboya et se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière. Iruka sortit et prit ses pattes avant et se mit à rire. « - Vous m'avez manqué ! »

« - Tu m'as manqué aussi ! » Répondit Iruka et Guruko retomba sur ses pattes et vint s'appuyer joyeusement contre ses jambes. Perdant son équilibre, Iruka pencha dangereusement d'un côté. Il n'allait pas tomber cependant, il portait ce poids supplémentaire depuis assez longtemps pour y être habitué et pouvoir ajuster sa position en conséquence. Les ANBU le savait et tentaient rarement de l'aider à moins qu'il le demande, il ne manquait jamais de le faire s'il en avait besoin parce que… eh bien porter un bébé était parfois dur de nos jours (surtout quand le bébé donnait des coups de pieds). Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Par conséquent, il fut surpris de sentir une main forte sur son coude, le soutenant et le stabilisant. Iruka était tellement surpris qu'il fut déséquilibré dans l'autre sens. La main sur son coude se resserra et l'immobilisa.

Iruka leva les yeux vers le visage de Kakashi. Ils étaient si près qu'Iruka pouvait voir la mince bande noire qui entourait l'œil gris nu. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Kakashi près du sien. Vaguement, il se rendit compte que la couleur de l'œil de Kakashi était la même nuance que la nuance que prenait le chakra des protections Hatake quand il se sentait particulièrement protecteur envers Iruka.

« - Attention. » Dit Kakashi en laissant retomber sa main. « - Guruko, ne saute pas sur Iruka-sensei comme ça. » Il regardait toujours Iruka en disant cela et fort heureusement, le bébé ne bougea pas et Iruka envoya une rapide prière de gratitude pour cela.

« - Désolé. » Dit Guruko d'un ton morose au niveau des chevilles d'Iruka. Avec un effort, Iruka arracha son regard de Kakashi et regarda l'expression triste de Guruko. « - Je ne voulais pas… »

« - Non, c'est bon. » S'empressa de le rassurer Iruka. « - Je n'allais pas tomber, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bon. » Répéta-t-il, grattant les oreilles basses de Guruko.

Guruko sembla complètement convaincu et il lécha les doigts d'Iruka.

« - C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Tu dois manger. » Ordonna Kakashi.

Iruka se redressa au ton froid de Kakashi et sentit un tourbillon de chaleur en lui. Bien, la colère était quelque chose qu'il pouvait utiliser dès maintenant, au lieu de cette faible sensation tremblante dans sa poitrine.

« - Je suis conscient que c'est l'heure du déjeuner. » Dit-il aussi calmement que possible. « - Je déjeune tous les jours à la même heure depuis quelques mois, Hatake- _san_. » Il releva le menton, regardant l'œil de Kakashi passait de l'état terne à celui de tranchant à l'utilisation de son nom. « - Donc il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de m'informer de ce fait. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules et dit simplement. « - J'ai fait des nouilles. » Avant de tourner les talons et avancer vers la cuisine. « - Nous devons parler. » Jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Iruka pressa ses lèvres ensemble avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir. Il sentit Guruko se blottir contre sa jambe et il lui sourit.

« - Je suis désolé si le patron est si désagréable. » Marmonna Guruko. « - Même durant la dernière mission, il était comme ça. Tous les autres chiens voulaient le pousser dans une rivière, vous savez. »

« - Si j'étais là, j'aurais aidé. » Lui dit Iruka et il rigola alors que Guruko poussait un aboiement amusé. « - Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir en tout cas. »

« - Et le patron aussi ? » Demanda Guruko, ses yeux fixant le visage d'Iruka. « - Même s'il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur ? »

« - Je n'irais pas si loin. » Marmonna Iruka mais Guruko sembla se contenter de cette réponse pour l'instant. Il trotta dans le sillage d'Iruka alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande cuisine.

Kakashi était à l'extrémité du long comptoir, qui était probablement utilisé par les employés autrefois, lorsque le domaine Hatake était au milieu de terre agricoles appartenant à la famille. Il y avait encore des fermes aux alentours, étalé sur une certaine distance derrière le domaine mais ça devait maintenant appartenir à des agriculteurs individuels. Iruka les avait repérés lors de ses promenades mais il n'avait pas osé s'aventurer trop près pour qu'ils ne voient pas son corps. Il y avait des moments où il imaginait son enfant courir joyeusement à côtés des rizières… ou hériterait-il de son patrimoine dragon et nagerait ? Dans ces moments, il sentait une bulle d'anticipation dans sa poitrine.

Maintenant, cependant, tout ce qui tourbillonnait dans sa poitrine était un mécontentement pur. Il se servit un bol de nouille dans la marmite posée sur le grand poêle et s'installa à la petite table que Natsu avait emménagé pour lui dans un coin. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets, risquant de se faire mal s'il le faisait mais la table était bien et il y avait l'avantage supplémentaire de ne pas être près de Kakashi. Iruka mangea lentement, remarquant également que Yamato mangeait aussi. Du coin de l'œil, Iruka nota que Kakashi et l'ANBU le regardaient fixement.

Peu charitablement, il se demanda si Haru et Aki n'étaient pas supposés leur expliquer la discrétion dont ils faisaient habituellement preuve avant de passer le relais à Kakashi et Yamato. Au lieu de cela, ils l'observaient avec l'intensité d'un Aburame inspectant un scarabée rare et Iruka tenta de les ignorer, se concentrant plutôt sur les poils de Guruko contre ses pieds. Alors qu'il levait le bol à ses lèvres pour boire le bouillon, il se demandait pourquoi Kakashi avait juste convoqué Guruko. Certes, Guruko était son favori personnel et puis avoir tous les chiens ninjas en un seul endroit pouvait être vraiment bruyant. Et puis avoir Guruko était très agréable.

« - Guruko, pousses-toi. » Dit-il quand il eut fini son repas et que Guruko fut obligé de se déplacer. Il suivit Iruka alors qu'il allait à l'évier et lavait son bol puis attendit quand Iruka hocha légèrement la tête en direction des deux hommes, remerciant indirectement pour le repas puis le suivit quand Iruka remonta dans sa chambre.

« - Je veux rester avec vous. » Gémit Guruko quand Iruka essaya mollement de le renvoyer. « - Je vais être sage, Iruka-sensei, promis ! Je ne sauterais pas sur le lit ou quoi que ce soit. »

« - Très bien. » Iruka maintint la porte ouverte pour le chien et il regarda avec un léger sourire Guruko s'avançait vers un fauteuil confortable dans un coin. Le dos du fauteuil possédait deux longues courbes en bois qui adhéraient à son dos et les jambes était légèrement surélevaient. Kurenai lui avait expliqué comment la conception bizarre aidait vraiment, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une grossesse difficile et quand Iruka s'asseyait dedans, le fauteuil se balançait très doucement d'avant en arrière et le mouvement était incroyablement réconfortant. Avec un oreiller dans son dos et l'autre derrière son cou, Iruka avait fait plus d'une sieste dans ce fauteuil. Il y avait un petit tapis tissé sous le fauteuil et Guruko tourna sur lui-même avant de se coucher sur le tapis, regardant timidement Iruka qui rigola et alla s'asseoir. Il tendit la main vers un livre sur l'étagère à proximité quand Guruko prit la parole.

« - Est-ce douloureux de porter le chiot ? »

« - … pas vraiment. » Iruka baissa les yeux vers le dos de Guruko, le _Henohenomoheji_ sur le gilet bleu foncé du chien regardant vers lui. « - Parfois je me sens très mal à l'aise la nuit. Je n'arrive jamais à trouver une bonne position pour mon dos. »

Guruko roula sur son dos, les pattes en l'air. Iruka lui frotta le ventre avec un pied nu et rigola quand les pattes de Guruko s'agitèrent joyeusement.

« - Et comment le chiot sortira-t-il ? »

« - Peux-tu arrêter de vouloir appeler mon bébé un chiot ? » Demanda Iruka, mi-exaspéré, mi-agacé. « - Et les médecins disent qu'ils vont effectuer une opération spéciale. »

« - Oh. » Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Iruka réussit à lire cinq paragraphes entiers de son livre avant que Guruko reprenne la parole : « - Avez-vous ces drôles d'envie que les femelles humaines ont quand elles portent un chi… euh, un bébé ? »

Lentement, Iruka posa son livre sur ses genoux, un petit froncement de sourcils se formant sur son front. « - Guruko ? »

« - Oui, Sensei ? »

« - Est-ce Kakashi qui t'a demandé de me poser toutes ces questions ? »

Guruko se tortilla, apparaissant soudainement mal à l'aise.

« - Guruko. » Insista Iruka d'une voix sévère et Guruko céda.

« - Oui. » Murmura Guruko dans un souffle. Iruka émit un bruit dégoûté et jeta son livre sur l'étagère. « - Mais je veux savoir aussi ! Juste pour m'assurer que vous allez bien. »

« - C'est bon. » Dit calmement Iruka même si son cœur battait fortement. « - Mais s'il est si déterminé à savoir toutes ces choses, il aurait pu me demander lui-même. Va voir ton maître et dis-lui que je gère tout inconfort du mieux que je peux, que les médecins et moi-même sommes prêts à faire naître ce bébé quand le moment sera venu et que les seuls désirs que j'ai, c'est des bonbons. »

« - D'accord, d'accord, je lui dirais. » Déclara Guruko mais il ne fit aucun geste pour disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Iruka plissa les yeux vers le chien ninja, qui s'était remis sur son ventre et qui semblait sur le point de s'assoupir. « - Tu n'y vas pas maintenant ? »

« - Non, je vais rester ici avec vous. Le patron a dit que le bébé était une nouvelle personne précieuse et un membre de la meute. La meute signifie la famille et la famille doit être protégée. » Sur cette déclaration, Guruko s'installa plus fermement sur le tapis, comme si Iruka allait _essayer_ de le déloger de son poste désigné.

Iruka cligna des yeux en regardant l'arrière de la tête de Guruko, le nœud du bandeau frontal niché dans la fourrure brune. _Le bébé était une nouvelle personne précieuse._ Kakashi avait-il vraiment dit cela ? Ça semblait invraisemblable. Mais s'il l'avait fait, alors c'était très bien. Cela rendrait la vie d'Iruka beaucoup plus facile si Kakashi reconnaissait le bébé.

 _La meute signifie la famille_. Soudain, se sentant complètement désespéré, Iruka se leva, enjamba avec précaution la forme affalée de Guruko et se glissa dans son lit, effectuant son rituel habituel pour trouver une position supportable qui ne lui faisait pas trop mal au dos ou aux hanches aussi. Famille. Il ne pouvait pas et ne ferait pas une telle chose d'espérer quelque chose comme ça.

Iruka ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir.

Quand il se réveilla, Guruko n'était plus dans la chambre mais les protections de la famille l'avaient réveillé avec leur profond et presque inaudible bourdonnement. Il se redressa lentement sur ses coudes, clignant des yeux à la lumière du soleil de fin d'après-midi qui passait à travers les fenêtres. Des granules de poussières flottaient dans les airs ainsi que le bourdonnement joyeux des protections.

Quelqu'un avait été dans la pièce avec lui. Iruka se redressa correctement, fronçant les sourcils en sentant les faibles traces de chakra qui flottaient autour de son lit. Si cela avait été l'un des ANBU qui venait vérifier son état, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Et…

Ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose se trouvant près de sa main. Il le prit et leva sa main avec soin, regardant un petit sac avec des motifs et inscriptions en rouge et or habilement tissés dans le tissu blanc.

C'était un porte-bonheur…. Un _a_ _nzen Omamori_ , avec un souhait pour une grossesse sûre et une délivrance rapide. Iruka le retourna dans ses mains à plusieurs reprises puis le serra fermement contre sa poitrine, la tête baissée.


	9. The Measure of Confession

_Un grand merci pour vos review à_ **Groumde ;** **Amelia XOXO ;** **Tsuki** ; **deryous50 ; vague pastel** et **aakaraly maariigul.**

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bon courage à ceux qui passent des exams en cette période._

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **9\. The Measure of Confession**

 **By megyal**

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain et fut déchiré entre deux désirs. Le premier était de vouloir aller voir Kakashi et lui demander ce qu'il appelait 'parler'. Le deuxième n'était pas si courageux : il voulait effectivement se cacher de l'homme.

Iruka était honnêtement un peu choqué par lui-même. Il était un assez fort shinobi, un enseignant et un futur parent, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se retirer dans sa chambre le plus souvent possible, avec seulement Guruko comme compagnie. Pour sa part, Kakashi semblait parfaitement calme alors qu'il allait et venait dans la maison familiale, le plus souvent avec Yamato dans son sillage. Il ne restait pas complètement mais seulement la journée jusqu'à la relève des deux autres ANBU pour la nuit. Il semblait également être dans l'expectative, comme s'il attendait _quelque chose_ d'Iruka.

Attendait-il qu'Iruka explose contre lui, lui crie dessus pour être parti ? En toute honnêteté, Iruka ressentait en effet un profond sentiment de mécontentement en lui, le souvenir des paroles horribles quand ils s'étaient quittés, et il était encore très contrarié par le fait que Kakashi avait _fui._ Cela le laissait tremblant de colère au point qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait même former des mots avec tant de colère.

Il y eut un moment qui lui fournit une pause au milieu de tout ce chaos émotionnel, cependant. Le matin après qu'il ait découvert l'amulette, il était allé dans la cuisine sans elle. Guruko, apparemment nouvellement nommé principal émissaire de Kakashi, l'avait rejoint à la porte et lui avait lancé un regard à la fois surpris et accusateur.

« - Vous ne la portez pas ! » Aboya-t-il et Iruka cligna les yeux vers lui. « - La chose porte-bonheur que le patron a acheté pour le chiot ! Le bébé, désolé. »

Le regard d'Iruka se leva vers l'endroit où se tenait Kakashi, debout devant le poêle, habillé simplement de son tee-shirt noir sans le gilet. La ligne de son dos était très raide et quand il se retourna pour regarder Iruka, il y avait une expression étrange qui disparut rapidement, comme si elle était précipitamment enfouie sous son masque omniprésent.

« - Ma mère en portait un quand elle m'attendait. » Déclara Kakashi d'une voix très basse, remuant les baguettes autour de la casserole sans même regarder. « - Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est juste une babiole. Tu n'as pas à la porter si tu ne veux pas. »

Sur ce, il retourna à sa cuisine.

« - Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. » Commença Iruka avec humeur, puis il soupira. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué, même s'il venait de se réveiller. Il se frotta le ventre et étouffa un hoquet. « - Je l'ai oublié près du lit, je… »

« - Je vais aller le chercher ! » Offrit Guruko et il s'élança hors de la cuisine. Yamato sirotait son thé dans un coin, semblant vouloir y aller aussi.

Iruka prit une très grande inspiration. « - Je croyais que tu voulais parler. » Dit-il bravement, s'asseyant à sa place habituelle à la petite table. Maintenant, Yamato regardait le mur le plus proche comme s'il calculait la façon la plus rapide de se fondre à travers.

Kakashi répondit : « - Je le fais. » Et il se détourna pour verser des portions dans les bols qui attendaient. Iruka pencha la tête, essayant de voir correctement le côté du visage de Kakashi. Il haussa les sourcils quand il remarqua que Kakashi serrait la mâchoire.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. Kakashi était profondément perturbé et le montrait actuellement. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Guruko revint avec l'amulette de tissu délicatement tenu entre ses crocs et la déposa sur les genoux d'Iruka.

« - Merci Guruko. » Dit Iruka mais avant qu'il puisse la prendre, Kakashi déposa un bol en face de lui et saisit l' _omamori._ Rapidement, il plaça la chaîne à laquelle elle était accrochée autour du cou d'Iruka et l'amulette vint se nicher dans les plis du yukata qu'Iruka avait soigneusement enveloppé autour de lui. Iruka leva les yeux, surpris mais le visage de Kakashi était dans l'ombre.

Sur une impulsion, il attrapa la main de Kakashi dans la sienne. La peau sur les doigts de Kakashi était rugueuse, balafrées, elle était sèche et chaude et Iruka ressentit l'envie soudaine de déposer un doux baiser dessus.

« - Merci. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et il lâcha précipitamment les doigts de Kakashi, regardant sa nourriture de manière très attentive. Yamato était en train de manger avec pour seul but en tête d'en finir rapidement, ses 'slurps' résonnant fortement dans la cuisine.

« - Je… » Commença Kakashi en se redressant. « - Eh bien. Oui. » Finit-il maladroitement et il se tourna vers Yamato. « - Prêt ? »

« - Oui. » Déclara Yamato avec soulagement. Iruka se sentit un peu embarrassé, soudainement conscient que le pauvre Yamato avait été l'observateur de leur interaction tendue. Pourtant, il était également reconnaissant pour sa présence. Il était un tampon raisonnable en fait. « - Tu veux inspecter le chakra des protections à la frontière Est ? »

« - Elles ont juste besoin d'un petit raccordement, je pense. Excuse-nous. » Dit poliment Kakashi à leur sortie, laissant Iruka seul avec sa nourriture et ses pensées. Il pensait qu'il allait inspecter les petites pousses de tomates. Il pensait qu'il vérifierait les affaires de bébé que les ANBU lui avaient apporté récemment de la part de Kurenai.

Il pensait encore quand il se blottit dans son lit, à peu près au même moment où Kakashi et Yamato faisaient la rotation avec l'autre équipe ANBU. Il frissonna et les protections s'installèrent autour de lui comme une énorme couverture. Il se sentait… merveilleusement sûr, pas aussi désespérément seul comme avant.

Après toutes ces pensées, Iruka s'avoua honnêtement que… Kakashi lui manquait énormément. C'était une révélation presque monumentale pour Iruka qui se redressa dans son lit, le front plissé de concentration. C'était juste… Kakashi était une personne si puissante, intelligent et célèbre. Dans de nombreuses parties de leur monde, son nom le précédait, il suffisait parfois à gagner une bataille avant même de l'avoir commencé. Par conséquent, qu'Iruka est un tel impact sur lui comme ça… c'était tout simplement impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

 _« Et alors ? »_ Pensa-t-il, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. _« M'a-t-il quitté parce qu'il était dégoûté… ou parce qu'il était très blessé par cela et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir ? »_

Iruka connaissait le sentiment de perte et de trahison. Il avait passé plus d'une séance dans le bureau du Sandaime, leurs tranquilles discussions couvrant des sujets tels que la perte de ses parents, les étranges soupçons qu'il avait eus envers Mizuki, sa colère lors d'une amitié brisée qui allait plus loin qu'une blessure dans le dos. Iruka était une personne très émotive, il acceptait cela. Mais qu'en était-il d'un puissant Jounin quand il ressentait de l'insécurité et de la tristesse ? Ou… quand il était profondément impliqué avec quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas du tout ce qu'il était ?

À ce moment-là, Iruka poussa un profond soupir et essaya de dormir.

Au moins, il trouvait un certain amusement ironique à la confusion évidente de Natsu face à la froideur qui régnait entre Kakashi et Iruka. Quand Natsu et Fuyu étaient venu prendre la relève le deuxième soir après le retour de Kakashi, il avait donné à Kakashi le même salut rapide qu'il avait donné à Iruka dans le bureau de l'Hokage et cela avait réchauffé le cœur d'Iruka de voir que Naruto avait envers Kakashi la même estime familiale que celle qu'il avait pour Iruka. Puis, quand Kakashi avait hoché la tête en retour et sortit avec Yamato, Natsu l'avait regardé s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Iruka. Sa préoccupation était aussi perceptible que la chaleur d'un four. Fuyu s'appuya simplement contre le mur près de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - Kakashi-sempai ne reste pas ? » Avait demandé poliment Natsu mais ses doigts gantés bougeaient. Iruka sourit brièvement à cette preuve de l'effervescence de Naruto qui avait du mal à tenir en place parfois.

« - Non. » Avait répondu Iruka et il imagina Natsu fronçait les sourcils derrière son masque en porcelaine. « - Il retourne à son appartement de Jounin. Il viendra vous relever dans la matinée. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Avait demandé Natsu d'un ton brusque, plus comme Naruto que comme un ANBU. Du coin de l'œil, Iruka vit Fuyu se redresser de sa position décontractée. Au ton plus élevé de Natsu, le chakra protecteur vibra dangereusement dans l'air. Il se pressait contre les sandales d'Iruka, enveloppant amoureusement ses chevilles. Il semblait plus démonstratif depuis le retour de Kakashi, entourant parfois Iruka en un mouvement réconfortant, une étreinte invisible avant de se fondre dans les murs à nouveau.

« - Peut-être que Kakashi ne veut pas faire face maintenant. » Suggéra Fuyu alors que le chakra protecteur se calmait progressivement après l'éclat de Natsu. « - Laisse un peu de répit à Iruka-sensei. »

Les doigts de Natsu se contractèrent et se serrèrent. « - N'a-t-il pas envie d'être avec Iruka-sensei ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit très calmement Fuyu, mais il y avait une certaine dureté dans sa voix. « - Je ne lis pas les esprits. C'est entre Kakashi et Iruka. C'est _leur_ histoire, nous sommes là pour protéger Iruka-sensei et le bébé. »

Natsu regarda Fuyu pendant un long moment, si bien qu'Iruka se demanda s'il y avait effectivement une certaine méthode de communication silencieuse entre eux qui allait au-delà de la compréhension d'Iruka.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit finalement Natsu d'une manière calme et le chakra se calma complètement. « - Tu as raison. Et nous ferons de notre mieux. Allez, Fuyu, allons vérifier le périmètre. » Et il s'éloignant, sortant dans la cour et rejoignant le toit. Fuyu envoya un regard très fade à Iruka, c'était drôle de voir comment le masque ANBU de Natsu semblait si personnel et celui de Fuyu était un parfait bouclier impénétrable.

Soudain, Iruka réalisa que Fuyu et Natsu étaient appareillés pour l'amour de Natsu autant que Fuyu. Alors que Natsu était évidemment une garantie, tant pour leur village et la promesse de faire en sorte que Fuyu soit un shinobi fidèle à Konoha, Fuyu était là pour contrôler Natsu, l'aider à garder sa personnalité trop brillante derrière son masque en toute sécurité. Bien sûr, c'était une chose énorme à faire parce que Naruto était presque _trop_ brillant mais Iruka pouvait voir qu'il travaillait très dur pour être un ANBU compétent… et Fuyu y contribuait évidemment. Si cela signifiait qu'il devait être impersonnel à certains moments, alors qui mieux que Fuyu peut lui montrer comment ? Cela rendait Iruka triste et inquiet sur la façon dont Naruto gérait quand il sortait de derrière le mur de porcelaine mais il espérait que Sasuke était là pour ça aussi.

Fuyu hocha la tête en direction d'Iruka avant de suivre Naruto. Les protections se scindèrent en deux, sentit Iruka. Une partie restant avec les ANBU pour aider à la vérification du périmètre tandis que l'autre restait dans les murs dans le sillage d'Iruka alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre pour faire un peu de lecture.

Les protections vibraient maintenant autour de lui avec impatience pour une raison quelconque mais Iruka l'ignora et resta concentré sur le livre d'histoire qu'il lisait. Fuyu et Natsu étaient partis il y a quelques instants et Kakashi et Yamato étaient là, s'activant dans la cour arrière mais ils n'avaient pas dérangé Iruka encore.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda distraitement Iruka alors qu'il tournait une page. Le chakra protecteur tourbillonnait le long des murs, excité. Ce n'était pas cette sensation d'urgence quand un intrus était repéré et Iruka estima qu'il pouvait bien l'ignorer pour l'instant. Les protections se calmèrent finalement quand elles réalisèrent qu'Iruka n'allait pas réagir tout de suite et tourbillonnèrent maussadement au plafond et sur les murs face à l'ignorance d'Iruka.

Iruka posa son livre et était sur le point de calmer le chakra quand il reprit vie, cette fois avec les impulsions d'avertissement qui signifiait qu'un intrus se trouvait aux portes. Iruka se leva et marcha vers la porte, plissant les yeux à la lumière du soleil provenant de la cour. Il enfila ses sandales et avança vers les larges grandes portes mais s'arrêta net quand Kakashi apparut soudainement devant lui, tournant la tête vers Iruka pour un rapide coup d'œil d'avertissement.

« - J'y vais. » Dit-il à voix basse et il mit les mains dans ses poches, regardant les portes s'ouvrirent. Le chakra continuait à vibrer dangereusement et Iruka fronça les sourcils quand il vit Toshiaki sur le seuil. Toshiaki était autorisé à entrer, les protections le savaient très bien. Pourquoi réagissaient-elles de cette manière ?

La réponse devint évidente quand les portes s'écartèrent un peu plus pour révéler la personne avec Toshiaki qui n'était pas l'Hokage. Au lieu de cela, Tsunade avait envoyé sa protégée.

« - Bonjour Iruka-sensei. » Dit Sakura avec un large sourire incertain, le saluant rapidement. Iruka cligna des yeux et regarda Kakashi, un peu ébranlé en voyant l'autre homme le regardait de manière assez intensive.

« - Le Godaime participe à un sommet de Kage. » Expliqua Toshiaki, serrant la sangle usée de sa sacoche médicale. « - Elle a jugé important que Sakura soit inclus dans ton équipe médicale personnelle, Iruka. Au cas où quelque chose arrive, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons obtenir et Sakura s'est avérée être une excellente élève dans le passé. »

« - Oh. » Expira Iruka et il sourit à la rougeur sur les joues de Sakura. « - J'ai une équipe ? » Plaisanta-t-il légèrement, essayant de se débarrasser de sa surprise. « - Quel honneur d'être pris en charge par tous ces shinobis talentueux ! »

Kakashi émit un petit bruit mais ne dit rien.

« - Je ferais de mon mieux, Iruka-sensei. » Dit Sakura avec un sourire, déplaçant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. « - Et je ne le dirais à personne. Au sujet du bébé ou… de vous. » Finit-elle avec un regard déterminé. Iruka vit l'expression sérieuse sur son visage et un sentiment de honte s'installa dans sa poitrine. Il avait caché sa nature à ceux qui se souciaient de lui et pourtant, ils le traitaient toujours avec amour et respect.

« - Elle ne peut pas le dire à quiconque de toute façon. » Intervint Toshiaki, sonnant désabusé. « - Aucun de nous ne le peut, nous avons été scellés par l'Hokage elle-même. Un jutsu vraiment fort, trop même, ma langue me démange vraiment. » Se plaignit-il et Iruka eut un petit rire.

« - Eh bien, dans ce cas… » Iruka hocha la tête en direction de Kakashi sans le regarder en face. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter ce regard plus longtemps. « - S'il te plait, dis aux protections de permettre à Sakura d'entrer. »

Kakashi posa sa main sur la surface la plus proche et attendit un long moment. Il retira sa main et l'enfonça dans sa poche. « - Les protections ne sont pas d'humeur à m'obéir en ce moment. » Dit-il à Iruka qui le regarda bouche bée. Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de ne pas regarder Iruka dans les yeux mais Iruka vit le léger mouvement de sa joue. Est-ce que Kakashi _souriait_? La pensée de la bouche de Kakashi se déplaçant dans l'un de ses sourires fit battre le cœur d'Iruka.

Iruka s'approcha de lui, posant sa main droite là où Kakashi l'avait posé. Les protections se pressèrent instantanément contre sa paume, heureuses et chaleureuses.

« - Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas ce que Kakashi-san demande ? » Grommela-t-il et il fit l'erreur de lever les yeux, Kakashi se tenait trop près de lui soudainement, ses cheveux se dressant sauvagement comme d'habitude, la moitié étant retenu par son bandeau frontal. Iruka savait qu'une fois le bandeau retiré, les cheveux de Kakashi retombaient plus naturellement autour de son visage et qu'ils étaient plus long que ce que la plupart des gens croyaient. La lumière du soleil rendait ses cheveux encore plus pâles.

Iruka écarta les lèvres et le regard de Kakashi se posa sur sa bouche durant une fraction de seconde, si vite qu'il n'était pas sûr que les yeux de Kakashi aient vraiment bougé.

« - Les protections attendent. » Murmura Kakashi et Iruka se lécha les lèvres, sentant ses joues chauffer.

« - S'il vous plait, laissez entrer Sakura. » Dit-il faiblement. C'était étrange : il y a quelques instants, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder Kakashi et maintenant, il le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « - Et n'oubliez pas qu'elle est autorisée à venir à partir de maintenant. »

Les protections vrillèrent contre sa paume puis la barrière de chakra disparut d'entre les panneaux en bois des hautes portes et réapparut derrière Sakura et Toshiaki alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur. Avec un effort, Iruka se détourna de Kakashi et tendit les bras en signe de bienvenu, souriant et Sakura s'avança pour les prendre les mains, ses doigts serrant fermement.

« - On nous a dit que vous étiez parti pour une longue mission. » Déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « - C'est tellement agréable de vous voir, Iruka-sensei. »

« - C'est un vrai plaisir de _te_ voir aussi. » Lui dit Iruka et il sourit quand elle regarda son ventre, son émerveillement très apparent. Il libéra ses mains et les posa sur la rondeur de son ventre. Il ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise maintenant quand quelqu'un regardait fixement l'étrangeté de son corps, il se sentait vraiment… fier. « - Je suis étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Un peu. » Admit-elle puis elle joignit les mains et les serra ensemble d'une manière qui était plus 'adolescente excitée' que 'médecin compétent'. C'était attachant et le sourire d'Iruka s'agrandit encore plus. « - Un bébé, Iruka-sensei. C'est incroyable ! » Elle se tourna brusquement vers Kakashi, les mains toujours jointes. « - Kakashi-sensei, vous m'avez manqué aussi ! N'est-ce pas absolument incroyable ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit aussitôt Kakashi, regardant toujours Iruka. « - C'est incroyable qu'il puisse traverser tout cela. »

Abasourdi, Iruka marmonna maladroitement : « - C'est… ce n'est pas comme si c'était une _torture_ , ou quoi que ce soit. »

« - Viens. » Dit Toshiaki, le guidant vers l'intérieur « - Je dois montrer à Sakura les méthodes appropriées pour contrôler ton chakra et celui du bébé. As-tu bien pris tes vitamines ? Il _faut_ absolument que tu y penses, Iruka, parce qu'elles permettent d'équilibrer le… »

La voix sermonneuse de Toshiaki disparut alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur de la maison et enlevait ses sandales, Sakura lui sourit et le suivit. Iruka s'apprêtait à les suivre pour subir son check-up mais la voix de Kakashi appelant son nom l'arrêta dans son élan. Le bébé se tortilla et Iruka fit une grimace alors qu'il se retournait.

« - Lorsque tu auras terminé. » Commença Kakashi, le regard maintenant braqué sur la fontaine en pierre au milieu de la cour. « - Enfin, si tu le veux… »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda doucement Iruka lorsque Kakashi sembla à court de mots.

« - Il y a quelque chose à l'arrière pour toi. » Dit Kakashi d'un ton sec avant de s'éloigner. Iruka le regarda partir avec des yeux écarquillés, se remettant en mouvement que lorsque Sakura passa sa tête à l'extérieur et dit : « - Iruka-sensei ? »

« - J'arrive. » Répondit-il en la rejoignant.

* * *

« - Alors c'est pour ça que tu me harcelais tout l'heure. » Gronda Iruka au chakra protecteur alors qu'il se tenait dans le couloir de verdure qui menait vers l'arrière de la propriété. Les protections tournoyèrent autour de lui et ébouriffèrent ses cheveux. Iruka secoua la tête et regarda vers l'endroit où Kakashi et Yamato étaient assis sous un arbre, parlant tranquillement. Guruko et quelques autres chiens ninjas étaient avec eux, regardant les deux hommes parler.

À leurs côtés, près de l'endroit où le terrain s'aplanissait, une étrange et grande structure en bois se dressait là, quelque chose qui n'était pas sur la propriété avant aujourd'hui. Elle avait une forme incurvée qui se rétrécissait en hauteur et une large entrée voûtée, lui donnant l'image d'une petite grotte confortable. Pourtant, le plus intriguant était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce dôme : une assez grande piscine ronde.

Guruko remarqua la présence d'Iruka et courut vers lui, la langue pendante. « - Iruka-sensei ! C'est pour vous ! Vous aimez ? »

« - Oui, beaucoup. » Répondit honnêtement Iruka et Guruko remua joyeusement la queue. « - Qui a fait cela ? »

« - Tenzo l'a fait. » Répondit Kakashi qui s'était avancé avec le reste des chiens. Confus pendant un moment, Iruka se souvint que 'Tenzo' était un autre nom que Kakashi utilisait parfois pour Yamato qui s'était également approché.

« - C'était l'idée de Kakashi. » Déclara Yamato en souriant. « - Et c'est lui qui a fait la partie de la piscine, j'ai juste créé les murs en bois. Il a pensé que vous aimeriez pouvoir vous baigner de temps en temps. »

A ces mots, la partie d'Iruka qui était la projection de Blue se réveilla. Iruka essaya de l'annuler mais il ne put pas arrêter le fort sentiment de plaisir devant le fait que son compagnon avait fait quelque chose de si agréable pour lui. Il ressentait un mélange de consternation et de satisfaction mais il était surtout résigné. Blue serait toujours dévoué à Argent, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Iruka devait juste vivre avec cela même si lui et Kakashi ne pourraient jamais être comme cela.

Kakashi dit : « - Tu veux faire un essai ? »

« - Oh oui. » Répondit immédiatement Iruka et sourit alors que les chiens émettaient la version canine d'un rire. Il fit un pas vers la piscine couverte et puis s'arrêta et dit : « - Je vais avoir besoin d'aller chercher une serviette. »

« - Je vais aller t'en chercher une. » Offrit Kakashi. « - Vas-y. Demande aux protections de te protéger, elles le feront. Apparemment, elles t'aiment beaucoup. » La bouche de Kakashi eut une drôle de torsion sous son masque et Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kakashi cessa immédiatement de sourire et s'éloigna, laissant un Iruka perplexe dans son sillage alors qu'il s'enfuyait pratiquement vers la maison.

« - Je vais vous chercher à manger. » Déclara Yamato et les chiens de Kakashi le suivirent. Iruka soupira et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle piscine, marchant avec précaution en bas de la légère pente.

Quand il arriva à proximité, il regarda le bois sculpté, remarquant que c'étaient des petits piliers liés entre eux. Il toucha la surface lisse et renifla, se délectant du parfum du bois chaud. Puis, il entra et se tint près de la piscine, regardant le doux clapotis de l'eau. L'eau était claire et les côtés et le fond de la piscine semblaient être faits d'un matériau bleu. Comment Kakashi avait-il fait ça ? C'était un mystère.

Iruka commença à défaire la ceinture de son yukata puis il hésita. « - Euh… » Commença-t-il, se demandant si le chakra protecteur réagissait à un nom ? « - Protections ? »

Elles bourdonnaient curieusement à l'entrée de la structure en bois et Iruka se tourna vers elles.

« - Pourriez-vous devenir opaque ? Que personne ne puisse me voir pendant que je nage ? »

Pendant quelques instants, les protections semblèrent considérer sa demande puis commencèrent à devenir opaque au niveau de l'entrée de la structure en bois, comme s'il y avait un rideau de soie luxuriant. Cependant, la lumière entrait encore mais elle était partiellement filtrée par la couche de chakra. Iruka regarda les couleurs floues du feuillage et du ciel à l'extérieur et hocha la tête.

« - Merci. » Dit-il et le chakra protecteur brilla en réponse. Iruka défit sa ceinture et retira lentement son yukata avant de le poser soigneusement sur une petite table en bois. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mamelons et la ligne sombre qui traversait la peau tendue de son ventre. Il se pencha un peu en avant, essayant d'apercevoir son sexe mais c'était presque impossible. Soupirant, il s'abaissa et défit ses sandales et avança vers les quelques marches menant dans l'eau.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas prendre une douche rapide avant d'entrer dans la piscine mais il s'était douché il y a quelques heures et il espérait que ça serait bon. Il plongea un orteil et fut surpris de constater que l'eau était très chaude. Est-ce que Kakashi avait soufflé un énorme _Katon_ sur le bassin avant qu'Iruka arrive ?

Il entra pleinement et avança dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui arrive à la taille. Il s'éclaboussa d'eau de manière enfantine puis rigola en s'immergeant jusqu'aux épaules avant de se redresser à nouveau.

Oh bonheur, il était soutenu par l'eau et l'inconfort dans ses hanches et son dos s'évanouit. Il marcha dans le bassin jusqu'à ce que l'eau monte jusqu'à ses clavicules avant de revenir dans la partie peu profonde. Iruka essaya de flotter mais chuta un peu plus dans l'eau et il se redressa, crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé et rigola en même temps. Ses cheveux qui avait été attaché sur sa nuque se retrouvèrent libres de tout élastique et Iruka s'avança vers le bord du bassin pour le jeter vers son yukata plié avant qu'il s'immerge complètement dans l'eau avec plaisir.

« - Iruka. » Appela Kakashi de l'autre côté de la barrière lorsque Iruka sortit la tête de l'eau. « - J'ai ta serviette. »

« - Oh ! Eh bien entre alors ! » Dit Iruka, espérant que l'eau aiderait à cacher sa nudité. Il pouvait voir la silhouette sombre de Kakashi s'avancer puis s'arrêter.

« - Tu dois dire aux protections de me laisser entrer. » Lui dit sèchement Kakashi et Iruka le fit. Seule une petite partie s'éclaircit et se sépara pour laisser passer Kakashi. Il entra avec une grande serviette duveteuse sous un bras et regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que le rideau de chakra reprenait sa nouvelle caractéristique opaque. « - Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu retournes les protections contre moi. »

« - Je ne ferais pas ça. » Protesta Iruka.

« - Je sais. » Kakashi s'approcha de la table et posa la serviette dessus avant de se tourner vers Iruka. « - Elles t'aiment beaucoup. »

Iruka sourit légèrement. « - J'en suis reconnaissant. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elles agissent ainsi envers moi ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules et se pencha sur le côté de la structure en bois, ne regardant pas directement Iruka. Ça ne devait pas être une position confortable car les murs étaient courbés mais Kakashi géra. Il se racla la gorge et demanda : « - Tu aimes la piscine ? » D'un ton plat.

« - Je l'aime, je te remercie. » Répondit Iruka, rassemblant ses cheveux dans une main et les jetant derrière son épaule.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Il s'écarta du mur et se pencha, retirant ses sandales et roulant son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Iruka regarda les mollets pâles et rougit quand il réalisa que Kakashi l'observait. Il se demanda si Kakashi se rappelait comment Iruka le taquinait sur ses longues jambes qui étaient parfaites pour entourer la taille d'Iruka ou suffisamment solides pour supporter son poids alors que Kakashi le prenait contre un mur.

Il détourna le regard, espérant que Kakashi n'ait pas vu le feu dans ses yeux et ni la réaction de son corps à ces souvenirs sensuels. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis longtemps et voilà que l'objet de ses désirs les plus forts venait s'asseoir au bord de la piscine, plongeant délicatement ses jambes pâles dans l'eau. Kakashi joignit les mains sur ses genoux et ils regardèrent tous les deux ses doigts gantés pendant un long moment.

Finalement, Iruka renonça à attendre que Kakashi dise quelque chose et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il inhala, il défit le sceau qui retenait son chakra dragon. En l'entendant soupirer, Kakashi leva les yeux et fut confronté à la vision de la peau couverte d'écaille d'Iruka et ses pupilles fendues. Iruka attendait, son cœur sur le point de remonter dans sa gorge, que Kakashi détourne le regard avec dégoût. Mais Kakashi pencha simplement légèrement la tête, observant le visage d'Iruka et ses épaules, là où les écailles étaient clairement affichées.

Iruka se racla la gorge et dit : « - Je… J'ai toujours pensé que mon père avait peur de ma mère. Parfois, il avait l'habitude de la regarder avec une expression étrange et j'ai pensé qu'il se méfiait de ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais maintenant, avec le recul… je suis sûr qu'il avait peur _pour_ elle. »

Les yeux de Kakashi étaient rivés aux siens, sans rien exprimer. Iruka se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure et se força à continuer.

« - Je pense que j'ai eu des frères et sœurs et qu'ils sont morts. D'une certaine façon, j'ai été leur seul enfant. Cela a dû être très dur pour eux deux mais ma mère a toujours été la plus forte et je pense qu'elle portait ce poids avec elle. Pourtant, mon père est resté avec elle à travers vents et marées. Il aurait pu la dénoncer au village de la Brume et il aurait été libre de poursuivre une vie normale alors qu'elle aurait été enfermée ou… ou même tué. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et elle lui faisait confiance avec l'ensemble de qui elle était. » Cette dernière phrase avait été dite dans un murmure douloureux parce qu'Iruka était en train de ravaler sa fierté. Il détourna les yeux et observa la surface de l'eau. « - Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en toi mais ma mère et mon père, ils m'ont enfoncé ça dans la tête : 'ne le dis à personne. Seulement l'Hokage et Toshiaki.' Ils savaient ce que c'était d'être puni pour être… différent et ils ne voulaient pas que ça m'arrive. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais… mais j'étais tellement heureux avec toi. J'avais le pressentiment que si tu savais, alors tu me quitterais. »

Iruka se mit à rire, mais c'était un son tendu et amer. « - Mais ensuite tu l'as découvert et tu m'as quitté quand même. » Il se sentait vidé. Le chakra bourdonna avec inquiétude. « - Tu m'as fait mal autant que je t'ai blessé. » Il avait dit cela d'une voix si basse qu'il était sûr que Kakashi ne l'avait pas entendu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose puis la referma, car il savait que s'il continuait, sa voix tremblerait avec toute la douleur et la perte qu'il avait ressentie après le départ de Kakashi.

« - Ce que j'ai dit… quand je suis parti. » Déclara Kakashi d'une voix à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure. « - C'était une erreur. Partir était une erreur aussi. »

Iruka hocha la tête nonchalamment. C'était aussi proche que des excuses que Kakashi ne ferait jamais. Il ne dirait jamais…

« - Je suis désolé. » Dit Kakashi et Iruka le regarda avec incrédulité. C'était maintenant au tour de Kakashi de fixer la surface de l'eau. Le teint de ses joues était presque blafard et il semblait très fatigué et incertain, rien à ce qui ressemblait habituellement au Ninja-Copieur. En ce moment, il donnait juste l'impression d'un homme soucieux normal, une personne qui était secoué par ses émotions, comme tout le monde. Et le cœur d'Iruka semblait battre juste pour lui. « - Je n'attends pas ton pardon. Mais je suis désolé. »

 _« Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux de moi, il suffit de demander et c'est à toi. »_ Lui dit presque Iruka mais peut-être que cela aurait été de trop pour le moment. Il déglutit et dit : « - Je te pardonne. Veux-tu… me pardonner aussi ? »

Kakashi ferma les yeux. Iruka retint son souffle alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Kakashi lui refuse cette demande. Ça ne pouvait pas être si facile, non ?

Ensuite, Kakashi murmura : « - Bien sûr, Iruka. Toujours. »


	10. The Measure of Comfort

**A Measure of Company**

 **10\. The Measure of Comfort**

 **By megyal**

Iruka déglutit, regardant fixement la tête de Kakashi. Le temps filait entre eux, les mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger flottaient dans les airs et il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bourdonnement du chakra et le clapotis de l'eau. Ensuite, Iruka frissonna à la température de refroidissement et Kakashi leva la tête et pendant une fraction de seconde, il y eut une telle expression intense dans son œil que le souffle d'Iruka se coupa.

Puis ça disparut, remplacé par une préoccupation presque professionnelle. « - Est-ce que l'eau se refroidit, Iruka-sensei ? » Demanda poliment Kakashi et Iruka hocha la tête. « - Si tu veux bien sortir de la piscine, je vais la réchauffer à nouveau. »

Quelque chose de chaud et de sensuelle dansa dans la poitrine d'Iruka à la façon dont Kakashi dit ' _réchauffer'_.

« - Très bien. » Réussit-il à dire, regardant vers la serviette sur la petite table. « - Je vais juste… »

« - Je vais la chercher. » Gracieusement, Kakashi sortit ses jambes de l'eau et se leva, marchant pour récupérer la serviette. Il la déplia et la tendit devant lui, détournant la tête. « - Avance prudemment. »

« - Je sais. » Iruka sortit de la piscine, remarquant que maintenant la surface texturée à chaque pas. Kakashi ou Yamato avaient dû beaucoup travailler pour s'assurer que ça ne soit pas trop glissant. Il avança vers Kakashi, se sentant étrangement timide et leva les bras pour que la grande serviette puisse être enroulée autour de lui. Kakashi le fit, saisit les extrémités de la serviette dans une main et la noua près de l'un des mamelons d'Iruka et ce dernier sentit sa peau s'échauffer partout où les doigts de Kakashi l'avaient touché par inadvertance.

« - Merci. » Murmura Iruka. Puis il resta sur le côté et regarda Kakashi former rapidement les signes et souffler un panache de flammes sur l'eau, veillant à ne pas toucher les murs ni l'eau elle-même. Quand il eut fini, il recula et hocha la tête, satisfait.

« - Je vais retourner à l'intérieur et commencer le dîner avant que les ANBU prennent la relève. »

« - Très bien. » Iruka pencha curieusement la tête quand Kakashi marcha vers l'entrée de la cabane et resta là, parfaitement immobile. « - Quel est le problème ? »

« - Comme je l'ai dit. » Répondit Kakashi d'une voix traînante, le regardant par-dessus son épaule. « - Les protections ont décidé de ne pas m'obéir en ce moment. »

« - C'est si étrange. » Dit pensivement Iruka, s'accrochant à sa serviette. « - Je veux dire, je ne suis même pas un Hatake… seulement le bébé. Et le bébé n'est pas celui qui fait les demandes. Pourquoi est-ce ainsi ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules, comme la dernière fois mais il y avait cette expression intense à nouveau alors qu'il le regardait. Iruka sentit soudainement une légère pointe de sa vieille malice. Kakashi avait évidemment une certaine idée de la raison pour laquelle les protections réagissaient ainsi et qu'il était trop gêné ou trop mécontent pour le dire. Iruka était prêt à parier un mois de salaire.

« - Il doit y avoir une raison. » Insista-t-il, se sentant un peu satisfait de pouvoir piéger Kakashi comme ça. Bien sûr, Kakashi pourrait réussir à passer au-dessus de la structure mais Iruka avait le sentiment que les protections s'allongeraient sur la construction en bois. « - Dès la première fois que je suis venu ici, elles m'ont accueilli. Elles me suivent partout, me touchent… je suis sûr que si jamais je tombais, elles essaieraient de me rattraper. Mon ancienne maison familiale n'avait pas un tel chakra mais elle n'était pas aussi grande ou aussi vieille. Alors pourquoi _ces_ protections agissent de cette façon ? »

Kakashi se retourna très lentement. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et était l'image même de la nonchalance… mais la partie visible de ses joues étaient un peu roses.

« - Elles ne savent pas que tu n'es pas un Hatake. » Répondit-il avec désinvolture et Iruka cligna des yeux.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Les protections sont en fait des couches de chakra, placé là par le chef de famille à chaque génération, une autre couche. » Expliqua Kakashi. « - Donc ce que nous appelons protections sont en fait le chakra combiné des anciens membres de la famille Hatake, en plus du mien. Dès que j'ai été en âge, j'ai rajouté mon propre chakra au mélange. C'est pourquoi elles semblent si sensibles à certains moments. Elles sont faites des empreintes de toutes ces personnalités qui les ont créés. »

« - Oh. » Iruka plissa pensivement le front. « - C'est très intéressant. C'est comme avoir une histoire familiale inscrite dans le chakra. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi… »

« - Quand je suis venu ici avant que je… avant que je parte, j'ai rajouté une couche supplémentaire pour ta sécurité. » Interrompit doucement Kakashi. « - Je suppose qu'elles ont traduit cela comme t'accepter en tant qu'Hatake. Le bébé… » Kakashi fit une pause, comme s'il savourait ce mot pour la première fois, avant de poursuivre. « - Le bébé est une confirmation supplémentaire, je suppose. »

Tandis que Blue était touché par les actes protecteurs et soucieux d'Argent, Iruka fronça intérieurement les sourcils. Ça semblait assez raisonnable mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Kakashi ne lui disait pas toute l'histoire.

« - Eh bien. » Dit-il lentement. « - Je les aimes bien en tout cas. »

« - Et cela fait partie de la raison pour laquelle elles agissent ainsi, je suppose. » Répondit Kakashi. « - Elles t'aiment aussi. »

« - Parce que tu leur as demandé de me protéger. » Confirma Iruka et Kakashi hocha la tête. « - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait cela, pourquoi tu as même offert ta maison pour que j'y restes… mais je te remercie. »

Kakashi hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, si Iruka attendait une sorte d'explication quant au _pourquoi_ Kakashi avait pris ces dispositions alors il ne l'obtenu pas. Ils restèrent simplement là pendant un long moment, se regardant l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce que Kakashi penche la tête en direction de l'ouverture et bouge ses sourcils de manière significative.

« - Que… oh ! Tu veux vraiment dire qu'elles ne te laissent pas sortir ? » Demanda Iruka, incrédule.

Le soupir de Kakashi était un peu ennuyé mais également amusé. « - Quand c'est juste moi et quelqu'un d'autre, les protections m'obéissent. Lorsque toi et moi sommes dans la même pièce, apparemment, les protections se tournent vers toi. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. »

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai. »_ Pensa Iruka soudainement et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si sûr. Ce n'était pas un mensonge _préjudiciel_ … juste une attention. Ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant en s'excusant l'un à l'autre mais ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir. Iruka se sentait un peu triste à cette pensée mais c'était pour le mieux. Leur principale préoccupation était pour le bébé, se plonger dans leur cœur de l'autre n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans cette interaction, peu importe comment Blue griffait les bords de la conscience d'Iruka, le suppliant pour retenir Argent.

« - Ont-elles un nom ? » Demanda soudainement Iruka et Kakashi cligna des yeux avec perplexité. « - Les protections, je veux dire. Je ne peux pas continuer à les appeler simplement 'protections'… enfin je ne pense pas. » Termina-t-il avec une petite voix, se sentant un peu penaud en voyant l'expression surprise de Kakashi.

« - Non… elles n'ont pas de nom, à moins que tu les appelles les protections Hatake. Mais… » Dit Kakashi, sonnant songeur. « - Si tu veux leur donner un nom, je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

Iruka baissa la tête, réfléchissant un instant. Puis il sourit. « - Kahiro ? Pourrais-tu laisser sortir Kakashi s'il te plait ? »

Les protections semblèrent absolument ravies, elles se séparèrent de façon spectaculaire, comme si elles voulaient montrer à quel point elles étaient obéissantes et merveilleuses, créant une ouverture à la taille parfaite de Kakashi dans le rideau opaque. Kakashi secoua la tête.

« - Seul toi aurais l'idée de leur donner un nom. » Dit-il, avançant vers la 'porte' disponible. « - Mais, comme d'habitude, c'est une excellente idée. Profite de ton bain. »

Les protections se remirent en place dès que Kakashi sortit mais Iruka pouvait encore voir les contours brumeux de sa silhouette, marchant lentement vers la maison.

« - Kahiro ? » Appela doucement Iruka, une fois qu'il fut sûr que Kakashi était entré dans la maison. « - Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas écouter ton maître ? Il est le véritable Hatake ici, tu le sais, pas moi. »

Les protections vrillèrent de manière satisfaite et Iruka rigola.

« - Très bien. Je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons mais je vais le découvrir ! » Iruka hocha la tête fermement puis rigola quand les protections brillèrent dans ce qui semblait être leur version d'un rire taquin. « - Je ressens comme toi, cependant. Je suis content que tu m'aimes aussi. » _« Je serais triste de te quitter quand le bébé sera né. »_ Pensa-t-il mais ne le dis pas à haute voix. Il retira simplement sa serviette, la posa sur la table et retourna dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Il barbota joyeusement pendant un long moment, gardant son sceau ouvert tandis que Kahiro veillait sur lui.

* * *

Kakashi avait cuisiné du poulet et il avait été un peu trop épicé. Cela n'avait pas empêché Iruka de manger toute sa part (et un peu plus) mais maintenant il était assis au bord de son lit et payait pour sa gourmandise avec des rots bruyants.

« - Plus de trucs épicés. » Gémit-il en rotant à nouveau. « - Oh mon dieu. C'est une _promesse._ »

Il se frotta le ventre et pensa s'être débarrassé de tous les gaz quand un rot lui échappa.

« - Espérons que _celui-ci_ était le dernier. » Dit-il à Kahiro qui vrilla d'acquiescement. Iruka rampa sur le lit, tira maladroitement sur les draps puis s'installa dessous. Comme d'habitude, il ne trouva pas de position pour favoriser la douleur dans ses hanches et son dos. Malgré sa baignade de plutôt, il avait un peu mal ce soir. Iruka soupçonnait qu'il devait y avoir une manière qu'il puisse organiser ses membres et son corps mais c'était probablement écrit dans un parchemin secret, caché sous une multitude de pièges et gardé par des ours ou quelque chose. Il devrait peut-être envoyer Natsu à sa recherche… ou mieux encore, Naruto. Grognant de mi-gêne et mi-amusement, il imagina Naruto faire irruption dans le bureau de l'Hokage, criant sur la façon de trouver un parchemin antique pour la position couchée parfaite d'une personne enceinte.

Il y eut un coup à sa porte et Iruka en fut un peu irrité. Il s'attendait à voir l'un des ANBU mais fut très surpris de voir entrer Kakashi.

« - Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit. » Dit Kakashi puis il regarda attentivement le visage d'Iruka. « - C'est… tu vas bien ? »

« - Non. » Iruka lutta avec les draps, la mine renfrognée. « - Je n'arrive jamais à trouver une bonne position pour m'allonger. Mon dos ou mes hanches me font mal et la plupart du temps, c'est les deux à la fois. » Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurnichait un peu puis fit un rapide sourire à Kakashi. « - Mais c'est habituel. Je vais bien. »

Kakashi fit un pas en avant puis hésita. « - Je connais un moyen. » Dit-il lentement et sembla surpris par la façon dont Iruka leva les yeux vers lui avec le même genre d'expression qu'un homme empoissonné aurait si on lui offrait l'antidote.

« - Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Iruka réfléchit un peu. « - Attends, comment connais-tu un moyen ? »

Kakashi répondit : « - Je l'ai lu dans un livre. » Et Iruka eut un petit rire. « - Je dois te prévenir, il s'agit de… eh bien, je dois te toucher. »

« - Oh. » Iruka combattit la chaleur qui semblait se précipiter dans sa poitrine et le cou. « - Eh bien, je… bien sûr, si cela peut aider. » Finit-il faiblement. Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration puis commença à retirer son gilet et les bandelettes autour de ses jambes et ses cuisses, les pliants et le posant soigneusement sur la commode à proximité. Il décrocha sa sacoche d'arme, enleva son bandeau frontal également, gardant le Sharingan fermé alors qu'il s'approchait d'Iruka, maintenant seulement vêtu de son pantalon et son tee-shirt à manche longue.

« - Tu ne veux pas enlever la cotte de maille sous le tee-shirt ? » Lâcha Iruka puis il rougit. « - Je veux dire… si tu veux être à l'aise. »

Kakashi s'arrêta, le regardant fixement. Puis il saisit le pan de son tee-shirt et le tira par-dessus sa tête, révélant la légère cotte de maille que tous les shinobis portaient sous leur tee-shirt. Elle était légère et solide, doublée en dessous de sorte que les mailles n'irritent pas la peau mais n'étaient pas confortables pour dormir… ce dont Kakashi avait eu l'intention de faire. Iruka regarda l'abdomen musclé apparaitre sous la cotte de maille et sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

« - Avance-toi un peu. » Ordonna Kakashi et Iruka obéit, se demanda comment cela allait aider. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit Kakashi monter sur le lit et s'installer juste derrière lui. Son corps se moula contre celui d'Iruka, le touchant presque partout : la poitrine de Kakashi contre son dos, ses fesses bercées par les hanches de Kakashi. « - Détends-toi. » Murmura Kakashi et c'est alors seulement qu'Iruka se rendit compte qu'il s'était raidit complètement. Lentement, il força son corps à se fondre contre celui de Kakashi et émit un petit bruit de soulagement surpris. Il était soutenu à merveille. Au lieu de la douceur molle des oreillers, Kakashi aidait à maintenir et équilibrer son poids uniformément.

« - Mieux ? » Demanda Kakashi, bougeant un peu.

« - Oh oui. » Répondit Iruka rapidement. « - Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ mieux. Es-tu bien installé au moins ? »

« - Étonnamment oui. » Dit Kakashi. « - J'ai la plupart des oreillers empilés derrière moi, donc c'est bien. »

« - J'espère que ton dos ne te fera pas mal dans la matinée. » Déclara Iruka et il se mordit la langue à l'implication de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il y eut seulement une petite pause avant que Kakashi murmure : « - Je vais bien. Dors maintenant. »

Et quelques instants plus tard, Iruka s'endormit.

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

La première fois, il s'éveilla parce que Kakashi avait invoqué quelques chiens pour prendre sa place. Les chuchotements de Guruko étaient bruyants et excités.

« - Il suffit de rester ici pendant un petit moment. » Ordonna Kakashi, sonnant exaspéré. « - Je serais bientôt de retour. »

« - Pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ? » Demanda un autre des chiens.

Guruko le fit taire. « - Tais-toi ! » Siffla-t-il, sonnant presque félin dans son agitation. « - Ne vois-tu pas qu'Iruka-sensei dort ? »

« - Il doit se rendre à la salle de bain. » Informa Pakkun aux autres d'un ton ennuyé. « - Et il veut qu'Iruka-sensei soit à l'aise durant son absence. »

« - Merci Pakkun. » Déclara Kakashi d'une voix ironique. « - Je suis tellement content de pouvoir te faire confiance pour annoncer tous mes déplacements. »

« - Pas de problème, patron. »

« - Je vais voir Haru et Aki, juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« - D'accord patron. » Déclara un autre chien qui semblait être Urushi. « - Nous allons prendre soin de Sensei et du chiot. »

« - N'appelle pas le bébé un chiot. » Gronda dangereusement Guruko. Les autres chiens gémirent en accord alors que Pakkun grommelait un « - SHEESH. »

Iruka essaya de ne pas rire alors qu'ils s'installaient derrière lui. Les poils de chien n'étaient pas aussi confortables que Kakashi mais c'était mieux que rien du tout ou même les oreillers désobéissants. Il retomba dans un léger demi-sommeil, s'attendant à être à nouveau bousculé lorsque Kakashi reprendrait sa place mais ce ne fut pas le cas, probablement parce qu'ils avaient un peu de pratique maintenant et surtout parce que Guruko leur grommela des instructions à chaque déplacement avant de disparaitre. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir presque silencieux quand il sentit Kakashi reprendre sa place derrière lui à nouveau et retomba dans un profond sommeil.

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla, la chambre avait la teinte grise de l'aube et la main de Kakashi était sur son ventre, le caressant lentement. Iruka devint immédiatement éveillé. La main de Kakashi était grande et chaude contre la peau tendue du ventre d'Iruka, sa caresse était curieuse mais presque… timide. Kakashi recula quand le bébé bougea contre sa main puis il reposa soigneusement ses doigts, caressant doucement la petite main ou le pied qui avait réagi à son contact.

Iruka ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre contre un sourire qui menaçait de briser son visage en deux.

« - Tu es réveillé ? » Chuchota Kakashi, son souffle effleurant les cheveux d'Iruka sur sa nuque.

« - Oui. » Murmura Iruka et il saisit le poignet de Kakashi quand il commença à éloigner sa main. « - Non, s'il te plait. C'est très bien. Je… j'aime ça. Je pense que le bébé aime aussi. »

Kakashi reprit ses lentes caresses.

« - Ma mission était de veiller sur une importante famille durant leurs voyages. » Déclara soudainement Kakashi. « - Tenzo et moi, avons été envoyé avec eux. Je pense que l'Hokage l'a envoyé avec moi pour s'assurer que je ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide. »

« - Oh. » Iruka n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

« - Le père de famille était un conseiller financier du Daimyo. Il voyageait avec sa femme et son fils. Sa femme était enceinte. »

« - … _Oh_. »

« - Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que sa famille. Je l'ai vu parler et jouer avec son fils et je… »

« - Kakashi ? » Iruka tenta de se retourner quand Kakashi ne continua pas, mais Kakashi le tenait toujours.

« - Je ne me souviens pas que mon père ait fait cela pour moi. » Kakashi soupira. « - Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'ai été élevé. Ce n'était pas un mauvais père. » Expliqua Kakashi. « - Mais il était un shinobi avant tout. »

Iruka hocha la tête et sans réfléchir, il posa ses doigts sur ceux de Kakashi qui se trouvaient sur son ventre.

« - Je me demande si… si nous allons être de bons parents. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Il y a beaucoup de choses à considérer quand on élève un enfant. Nous pourrions ne pas être correctement préparés. Nous pourrions faire quelque chose de mal. »

« - Quand il s'agit de bébés et d'enfants, je pense que personne n'est jamais préparé. » Lui dit Iruka. Une grande partie de son esprit était pleine heureux que Kakashi ait utilisé le mot _nous_. C'était bon pour le bébé, _excellent_ même. Le bébé allait avoir ses deux parents qui s'intéresseraient à son bien-être et Iruka ne pouvait pas demander plus.

… eh bien, il le pouvait mais ne ferait aucune demande.

« - On ne peut pas aller dans une école pour apprendre à être un bon parent. » Déclara Iruka. « - Bien que je souhaiterais pouvoir le faire. Mais, en regardant les autres parents qui réussissent, peut-être que l'astuce consiste à vivre de la meilleure façon que l'on sait et s'assurer que l'enfant le voit. Et qu'on l'aime. » Iruka hocha la tête. « - Les enfants ont vraiment besoin d'amour. »

« - Tu as eu un entrainement avec Naruto. » Déclara Kakashi, son doigt faisant le tour du nombril d'Iruka.

« - Toi aussi. » Lui rappela Iruka. Il tenta à nouveau de se tourner et cette fois, Kakashi le laissa faire, bougeant pour lui donner un peu d'espace. Il resta contre lui, regardant Iruka avec une expression fatiguée. Son œil gauche était seulement à moitié fermé maintenant et la lueur rouge et noire du Sharingan apparaissait entre ses cils. Contre son gré, Iruka leva une main et caressa sa joue. Une partie de son esprit tenta de se reprendre : n'avait-il pas été complètement furieux contre Kakashi il y a quelques jours ? Pourtant, alors qu'il sentait la rugosité de la joue pas rasée de Kakashi, il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas être mécontent en ce moment.

Kakashi se racla la gorge et écarta les lèvres comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Il la referma, se racla à nouveau à la gorge et tenta une fois de plus : « - Iruka… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Tu dois te reposer davantage… » Murmura Kakashi et il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Iruka, le poussant doucement et fermement. Iruka abaissa sa main et se laisser être retourné.

Il était presque entièrement rendormi quand il sentit la main de Kakashi se poser à nouveau sur son ventre.

Iruka sourit légèrement et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil parfaitement calme.


	11. The Measure of Trust

Un grand merci pour vos reviews à _**deryous50**_ ; **_Groumde_** ; **_Lilit_** ; **_Tsuki_** ; _**Amelia XOXO**_ ; _**Anna-by-Yaoi**_ et **_vague pastel_**.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **11\. The Measure of Trust**

 **By megyal**

Iruka se réveilla merveilleusement bien. Normalement, il s'éveillait avec une cacophonie de douleur dans différents muscles de son dos et de son bassin. Aujourd'hui, c'était tellement différent de d'habitude, il n'avait pas été sorti de son sommeil par une douleur constante. Tous les shinobis étaient formés pour se retenir de plonger dans des stades profonds de sommeil durant les missions mais Toshiaki et l'Hokage lui avaient demandé de se reposer autant qu'il le pouvait.

Iruka bougea à nouveau, souriant quand un chien grogna derrière lui en remuant doucement. Il avait l'air grand, peut-être Bull et quand Iruka tourna la tête, il vit qu'il avait raison.

« - Bonjour Sensei. » Gronda Bull. « - Puis-je me lever maintenant ? J'ai vraiment faim. »

« - Oh ! Quelle heure est-il ? » Iruka se redressa correctement et regarda les lourds rideaux qui avaient été tirés. Avec l'aide de Bull, il se glissa hors du lit et avança vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir. Une forte lumière ensoleillée lui fit plisser les yeux. « - C'est presque le milieu de la journée ! » S'écria Iruka, se tournant pour regarder Bull qui tentait de se faufiler par la porte. « - Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir si longtemps ? »

Bull haussa ses larges épaules. « - Le patron et Guruko l'ont dit. » Bull fut pensif pendant un moment. « - Guruko est très impliqué pour le chi… le bébé, je pense. » Sur cette déclaration, il réussit à ouvrir la porte et trotta en direction de la cuisine.

L'estomac d'Iruka grogna et le bébé avec. Iruka fit une grimace. Il devait manger alors et très vite.

Il était presque entièrement habillé, ajustant sa ceinture sur son ventre quand un grand coup de poing dans le mur le fit sursauter de surprise. Il entendit la voix de Naruto s'élever dans la pièce de l'autre côté du mur en bois épais et sourit à son agitation. Soudainement, trois lignes apparurent dans le mur, se rejoignant les unes aux autres aux extrémités et descendirent jusqu'au sol, formant un grand rectangle. Les lignes brillèrent brièvement puis s'élargirent alors que le rectangle devenait une porte réelle.

Une petite forme ronde apparut, se révélant être la poignée. Après un petit moment, elle tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Yamato apparut sur le seuil avec un petit froncement de sourcils sur son visage, qui disparut dès qu'il remarqua Iruka. Les protections brillèrent un instant avant de disparaitre, apparemment, Kahiro avait passé un moment à se décider si c'était une menace pour la sécurité d'Iruka ou pas avant de conclure que tout allait bien.

« - Bonjour, Iruka-sensei. » Déclara Yamato. Naruto surgit derrière lui, ses yeux bleus étant larges et brillant. Il bouscula littéralement le pauvre Yamato alors qu'il passait la porte nouvellement créé. Guruko passa entre les jambes de l'homme perplexe puis ils furent tous les deux sur Iruka en un clin d'œil.

« - Venez ! » Naruto attrapa les mains d'Iruka et le tira en avant. « - Venez jeter un coup d'œil ! »

« - Ne tire pas sur lui si fort ! » Gronda Guruko alors qu'il poussait un Iruka perplexe avec son museau. « - Sois prudent, stupide garçon-renard ! »

« - Hey ! » Hurla Naruto, lâchant Iruka pour lancer un regard noir vers Guruko. « - Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, cabot ! »

Ils débutèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à une dispute mais Iruka n'en entendit pas un mot. Il regardait la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Quand il était arrivé ici et qu'il avait visité les différentes pièces, il avait remarqué que cette chambre était utilisée comme une sorte de pièce de stockage en général. Maintenant, elle était entièrement vide et nettoyée de la poussière. Elle était plus petite que la chambre qu'il utilisait et était actuellement remplie de meubles de bébé. Iruka s'approcha de la petite commode, touchant l'étrange symbole marqué dans le bois. Il saisit une des poignées et ouvrit un tiroir, les vêtements et fournitures qu'il avait demandées aux ANBU de lui acheter étant soigneusement rangés à l'intérieur.

Vaguement, il savait que Kakashi et Sasuke étaient dans un coin, plaçant des objets sur une étagère tandis qu'Haru et Aki poussaient un placard dans un autre coin. Toute sa garde ANBU était dans la même pièce pour la première fois, nota Iruka.

Quand il se retourna pour regarder correctement, il vit que Sasuke et Kakashi rangeaient des petits jouets, ils avaient l'air si incongru dans les mains des hommes qui étaient formés pour se battre et assassiner. Au même moment, Sasuke tenait un sifflet et il y avait une petite boite en bois dans les mains gantées de Kakashi. Sasuke croisa le regard d'Iruka et bien qu'il ne souriait pas, son attitude générale était assez douce… ou plutôt, aussi douce qu'un Uchiha pouvait obtenir. Naruto s'agitait dans la pièce avec joie, suivit de près par Guruko qui remuait la queue.

« - Regarder la nurserie-truc pour le bébé ! » S'exclama Naruto, agitant les mains avec enthousiasme. « - Yamato-Taichou l'a fait ! Kakashi-sensei l'a dessiné et il a changé la disposition au moins _mille fois_ et Yamato-taichou a dit que s'il changeait encore _une fois_ alors… » Naruto lança un regard méfiant à Yamato. « - Kakashi-sempai allait avoir tout ce bois créé dans son… »

« - Il… a _dessiné_ ça ? » Iruka se sentait à bout de souffle. Yamato lui tendit une liasse de papier et Iruka les prit, observant les croquis de la commode, les placards, ce qui semblait être un petit couffin carré avec une poignée et un autre d'une chaise à bascule. C'était des plans de constructions et ils étaient étonnamment bien fait, le niveau de détail n'était pas surprenant en fait, parce que Kakashi était une personne méticuleuse malgré sa tendance à paresser… mais il y avait une délicatesse dans l'esquisse des traits qui touchait Iruka.

Il ne savait pas que Kakashi pouvait dessiner si bien. Ils avaient tous appris les bases du dessin pour pouvoir concevoir des plans mais pas assez pour qu'une personne puisse dessiner ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, comme un artiste. Aki s'approcha pour regarder les croquis, hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur et sortit avec Haru. Iruka sentit Kahiro sortir avec eux, sans doute pour les accompagner durant leur inspection du périmètre.

Iruka leva la tête et regarda Kakashi, qui s'affairait à empiler les jouets sur l'étagère.

« - Il s'agit de sa première conception de nurserie. » Déclara Yamato d'un ton presque plaintif alors qu'il tirait sur l'un des papiers et le montrait à Iruka. Iruka le regarda, surpris et amusé en même temps. Il avait fallu _beaucoup_ pour rendre Yamato si pétulant. « - Ceci est le vingtième. » Yamato en sortit un autre. « - Vous devez savoir, Iruka-sensei, que j'ai dû _tous_ les faire pour qu'il puisse voir. Et c'était juste la nurserie. »

« - Oh. C'est incroyable, Yamato-san. » Déclara Iruka avec une sincère gratitude et l'air un peu harcelé de Yamato disparut complètement. « - Je vous remercie pour votre travail acharné, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« - Ce n'est rien. » Répondit Yamato en souriant. « - C'était un plaisir ! » Il lança un regard en coin à son sempai. « - Eh bien… surtout mon plaisir. »

« - D'où viennent ces jouets ? » Demanda Iruka en s'avançant. Il serra les croquis contre sa poitrine. Yamato n'avait pas demandé à les récupérer et Iruka n'avait d'ailleurs aucunement l'intention de les rendre. Il avait prévu de créer une sorte d'album pour le bébé, une suggestion de Kurenai qui l'avait intéressé, il placerait les croquis de Kakashi dedans pour que le bébé puisse les voir quand il serait plus vieux.

« - Certains étaient à moi. » Répondit Sasuke avec son habituelle voix plate. « - Certains étaient à Kakashi. Nous avons fait en sorte qu'ils soient réparés et nettoyés. »

« - Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je te remercie beaucoup. » Dit chaleureusement Iruka et Sasuke hocha la tête. « - Kakashi-san ? »

« - Oui, Iruka-sensei ? » Kakashi semblait tout à fait calme mais il continuait de ranger les jouets sur l'étagère.

« - Où as-tu eu l'idée d'un berceau carré ? » Iruka fit un pas de plus. Sasuke s'éloigna et il dut bousculer Naruto dans le processus car le blond poussa un cri et fut réduit au silence assez brutalement. Lorsqu'Iruka regarda autour de lui, il remarqua que Kakashi et lui étaient seuls dans la nurserie.

La tête d'Iruka lui tourna. Kakashi avait fait une _nurserie_ dans sa maison pour le bébé. Blue assimila cela à son compagnon aidant à arranger le nid et tout son être fut envahi de bonheur et de désir. Un désir _profond_ qui s'infiltra dans ses articulations et son aine, le faisant regarder la peau exposée des avant-bras de Kakashi avec une sensation proche de la faim. Il se sentait presque défaillir.

Il mit cela sur le compte de Blue et ses hormones. Porter un enfant embrouillerait certainement l'esprit de quiconque, mâle ou femelle et le bébé était anormalement bas aujourd'hui, il pouvait le blâmer aussi.

Kakashi dit : « - Je pensais que ça serait sympa. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

Iruka regarda le petit lit, les lattes de bois sombres qui étaient rapprochées, de sorte que le bébé ne puisse pas se coincer la tête entre elles (Kurenai avait raconté à Iruka une histoire sur la façon dont Hiruzen-chan avait réussi à faire cela, criant rageusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle le libère), et il pouvait voir une section être plus basse afin de pouvoir prendre un enfant.

« - Je le trouve beau. » Il sourit quand Kakashi le regarda, une expression de surprise dans son œil visible. Iruka désigna les papiers qu'il serrait contre lui. « - Je te remercie pour t'être donné autant de mal. »

« - Pas de problème. » Kakashi plaça les derniers jouets et se tourna vers Iruka qui fit un autre petit pas en avant.

« - Et merci pour les jouets. »

« - Sasuke et moi ne les utilisons plus. » Murmura Kakashi, en inclinant la tête et regardant les lèvres d'Iruka.

Iruka prit une profonde inspiration, se rapprochant encore. « - Je… je ne pense pas que je reviendrais ici après que le bébé soit né. » Admit-il.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. « - C'est le meilleur endroit pour protéger le bébé. » Souligna-t-il. « - Les protections empêcheront que n'importe qui entre, même quand la protection ANBU sera amoindrie ou entièrement démantelé. Je ne veux pas que le bébé soit exposé à des menaces. » Il lança un regard très intense à Iruka. « - L'enfant aura du sang Hatake en plus d'un patrimoine dragon. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre que des gens voudraient faire usage de cette combinaison, sans parler de ceux qui tenteront de kidnapper mon héritier. »

« - Ah. » Dit Iruka, sentant une lourde boule d'amertume dans la gorge. « - _Ton_ héritier. Je suis sûr que _tu_ peux comprendre que c'est également mon enfant et je te remercie pour tes efforts mais je suis tout à fait capable de le protéger… avec ou sans ce château fortifié qu'est cette maison. »

Kahiro frémit autour d'eux avec angoisse, sentant la colère et la détresse d'Iruka. Iruka baissa les yeux vers les croquis dans ses bras et d'un geste enfantin, il les jeta droit vers Kakashi aussi fort qu'il put. Kakashi rattrapa la plupart d'entre eux avec sa vitesse enviable, regardant Iruka avec confusion alors que le reste voletait jusqu'au sol.

Alors qu'Iruka se tenait là, les mains crispées le long de son corps, il entendit une voix hargneuse et se rendit compte que c'était _lui-même_.

« - Je suis fou de t'aimer. » Dit-il en commençant à s'agiter. « - Je suis encore plus un imbécile d'espérer avoir plus avec toi, comme une famille. Une famille ! Et pendant ce temps, tu es en train de faire tous les préparatifs pour _ton héritier_ et j'ai été aveugle… »

« - Iruka. » Dit calmement Kakashi.

Iruka pinça les lèvres, bouillant pendant quelques instants avant de lâcher : « - Quoi ? » S'il n'était pas si enceinte, il donnerait des coups de pieds sur n'importe quels objets aléatoire tant il était malheureux et en colère contre tout, y compris contre lui-même. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait se contenter du fait que Kakashi et lui soient tout simplement des co-parents et pas une famille… mais il était évident qu'il se trompait.

« - Iruka. » Répéta Kakashi et maintenant, il prononçait son nom comme s'il voulait apaiser un animal sauvage, avançant vers Iruka et posant ses mains rugueuses sur ses joues. « - Iruka. »

« - Ne me touche pas. » Iruka essaya de dire cela avec autorité mais ça sortit comme un faible geignement. « - Ne me touche pas, Kakashi. »

« - Tu as dit que tu étais un imbécile de m'aimer. » Déclara Kakashi d'une voix douce et étonnée.

« - Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. » Iruka essaya de s'écarter. Avait-il _vraiment_ admis cela ? Kakashi se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre la rondeur du ventre d'Iruka.

« - Comment pourrais-je demander quelque chose après ce que j'ai fait ? » Kakashi se pencha en avant, son souffle chaud effleurant la bouche d'Iruka. « - J'ai déshonoré la mémoire de mes parents, mes amis, mon sensei, même la tienne, quand je suis parti. Quand je suis revenu, j'étais convaincu que tu ne voulais pas de moi près de toi et je ne pouvais pas t'en blâmer pour cela, alors le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est de te mettre à l'abri. » Un petit sourire vacilla sous son masque. « - Toi et notre bébé. »

Iruka trembla. Sa peau était couverte de chair de poule même s'il avait chaud sous ses vêtements. « - Quoi ? »

Kakashi caressa la lèvre inférieure d'Iruka avec son pouce. « - Je sais que le bébé est aussi le tien. C'est la meilleure partie de tout cela. Je voulais juste assurer sa sécurité… et la tienne aussi, pour aussi longtemps que tu veuilles rester ici. »

Iruka le regarda puis leva les mains pour abaisser lentement le masque de Kakashi. Lorsque la bouche de Kakashi fut révélée, ses lèvres étaient incurvées en un sourire tristement ironique.

« - Kakashi. » Murmura Iruka, baissant le menton et fermant les yeux un instant avant de sentir les lèvres de Kakashi frôlaient les siennes. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser pendant quelques battements de cœur, c'était trop léger et doux, les deux testant si l'autre se détacherait. Ensuite, Iruka se pressa contre lui, quémandant plus et il fut récompensé par la langue de Kakashi contre la sienne. Iruka gémit, glissant sa main à l'arrière du cou de Kakashi afin qu'il puisse être embrassé plus profondément, puis il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kakashi.

Sa tête tournait, sa peau semblait hésiter entre le chaud et le froid et Kakashi rompit le baiser pour le regarder. Iruka sentit sa vision se brouiller et il put à peine voir l'inquiétude dans l'œil de Kakashi. Il tremblait plus fortement, impuissant dans ce qui semblait être une crise violente, claquant des dents… mais le plus préoccupant de tous ces symptômes, c'était la douleur intense dans son ventre.

Au loin, il entendit Kakashi crier son nom, puis un cri de Naruto et Yamato. Les dernières choses dont il eut conscience avant que tout devienne noir, ce fut les mains de Kakashi glissant dans son dos pour le retenir de tomber et le bourdonnement inquiet de Kahiro, puis l'obscurité et le silence se fit.

Iruka reprit lentement conscience et sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, regardant le visage de Kakashi. Il essaya de s'asseoir dans le lit mais se sentait trop faible pour bouger.

« - Qu'est-ce qui… se passe ? » Croassa-t-il, remarquant que Toshiaki et l'Hokage étaient aussi dans la pièce, vaquant à leurs occupations. Sakura était avec eux et elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du lit.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Chuchota-t-elle, il semblait que la fenêtre de la pièce était drapée d'un tissu noir car il faisait très sombre. Les lumières étaient faibles, des bougies espacées largement tout autour de la salle. « - Vous allez bien ? »

« - J'ai très mal. » Déclara Iruka après un instant pensif. « - Mais je ne le sens pas trop, c'est presque comme si c'était dans un autre corps. » Il regarda Kakashi qui l'observait calmement en retour, tenant toujours sa main.

Sakura acquiesça. « - Nous avons bloqués certaines de vos douleurs. La crise était violente et nous craignions que vous-même et le bébé en souffriez trop. Iruka-sensei… le bébé est… »

Iruka sentit les doigts de Kakashi presser plus fortement les siens.

« - Le bébé est prêt à naître, tous les signes sont là. » Continua-t-elle et elle se mordit la lèvre. « - Mais… quelque chose se déroule mal. »

La peur envahit Iruka comme une vague implacable. « - S'il vous plait, non. » Murmura-t-il et la main de Kakashi fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de retomber dans la noirceur.

Sakura hocha tristement la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer davantage mais Tsunade se chargea de terminer.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Dit-elle d'un ton brusque, malaxant son chakra autour de lui et lisant sombrement les résultats. « - Écoute, le chakra du bébé est toujours confus mais c'est un cas habituel chez la plupart des enfants d'origine shinobi. »

« - Oui. » Déclara Toshiaki en s'approchant aussi. « - Mais… ta double nature rend tout cela différent. D'après ce que nous venons de découvrir… »

« - Et au pire moment possible. » Murmura Tsunade.

« - … c'est que les dragons utilisent leur chakra pour aider à donner naissance en toute sécurité. Iruka, la partie dragon de ton chakra est nécessaire pour aider le bébé. » Toshiaki secoua légèrement la tête. « - Pour une raison quelconque, il n'est _pas_ utilisé… la majeure partie est en fait enfermé dans ton sceau et ton chakra humain n'est pas suffisant et se draine rapidement. Ce chakra-là n'est pas fait pour ça. Celui du dragon _l'est_ … »

« - Comment… comment savez-vous tout cela ? » Demanda Iruka. D'un seul mouvement, tous les médecins regardèrent Kakashi.

« - C'était très difficile. » Déclara doucement Sakura.

« - Ils m'ont dit où chercher. » La voix de Kakashi était faible. « - Ce sceau est très bien fait. »

Iruka déglutit et hocha la tête, ses parents avaient posé ce sceau et entre la puissance de sa mère et l'habileté de son père, c'était un travail presque parfait. De temps en temps, les utilisateurs du Byakugan lui avaient lancé de brefs regards qui avaient fait craindre le pire à Iruka, même s'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir son sceau s'ils ne se concentraient pas trop intensément, ce qu'ils faisaient jamais car qui irait inspecter minutieusement le chakra d'un simple sensei Chuunin ? Pour sa part, il n'avait jamais essayé de défaire un seul point du sceau, de crainte que ce soit trop visible. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir.

« - Il ne cache pas seulement cet autre chakra, Iruka, mais il le bloque aussi. » Kakashi fit une pause, regardant la main d'Iruka dans la sienne. « - Ça a été difficile à trouver et il semble presque impossible à défaire. J'ai essayé mais il a menacé de devenir instable lorsque tu étais inconscient. »

Iruka sentit sa respiration devenir erratique et entreprit une furieuse bataille contre lui-même pour se calmer.

« - Nous avons vu cela auparavant. » Déclara Toshiaki. « - Mais là, nous ne comprenons pas, pas entièrement. »

« - Comment le pourriez-vous ? » Iruka tenta un sourire rassurant. « - Comme tu l'as dit, Toshiaki-san : je suis unique en mon genre. » Il luttait pour prendre de profondes inspirations, s'appuyant sur son entrainement pour s'aider. Kahiro s'agitait en des rubans gris d'énergie le long des murs et du plafond et Iruka pouvait très faiblement entendre Naruto dans le couloir. Naruto sonnait comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

« - C'est très grave, Iruka-sensei. » Déclara Tsunade d'une voix urgente. « - Le temps est court. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'intervenir car nous ne sommes pas sûrs de rien pour l'instant. Hinata est en route pour tenter d'aider à défaire le sceau mais le bébé sera en détresse très bientôt. »

Sa voix semblait plus lointaine que les autres. Iruka sentait sa tête rouler sur l'oreiller.

« - Iruka-sensei ? Il va repartir, Toshiaki ! Sakura, donne-moi… »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui. Même les bougies firent une pause dans leur danse hypnotique mais Iruka les voyait à peine. Il était concentré sur le visage de Kakashi, sur la façon dont il avait l'air calme même s'il y avait une profonde angoisse cachée dans son unique œil, qui était fixé sur Iruka. Dans ce silence, ce moment hors du temps, dans lequel il semblait flotter dans un purgatoire silencieux, il entendit la voix de sa mère dériver jusqu'à lui, un écho du passé.

 _« Nous devons toujours nous tenir à l'écart. »_ Murmura-t-elle, sa douleur d'avoir perdu les autres enfants étant perceptible dans sa voix maintenant qu'Iruka savait entendre cela. _« Toujours, Iruka. Ne les laisse jamais découvrir. Tu dois être aussi humain que tout le monde et tu ne peux pas permettre à quiconque de le savoir. Ils vont te torturer et t'emmener au bord de la mort pour cela. C'est une vérité que j'ai vécue. »_

Puis la voix de son père résonna dans son oreille. _« J'aime ta mère en dépit et en raison de ce qu'elle est. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de qui tu es. Tu es dragon et humain… et tu es notre fils. Rappelle-toi de cela. »_

« - Aidez-moi. » Murmura Iruka et le temps s'accéléra à nouveau, le frappant en même temps qu'une vague de douleur. Sakura frappa dans ses mains puis posa ses doigts sur lui. La douleur recula mais resta là, attendant de pouvoir revenir à la charge.

Iruka avait enroulé ses doigts si fortement autour de la main de Kakashi qu'il était sûr que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair et que le sang coulait et pourtant, Kakashi ne broncha pas. « - Je… je pense que je peux le faire. Mais tu dois m'aider, Kakashi. »

« - Iruka. » Kakashi posa son autre main sur le visage d'Iruka, essuyant les larmes qui striaient ses joues. « - Dis-moi comment. »

« - Je n'ai jamais essayé de le libérer. » Iruka eut le souffle coupé à ses mots, la douleur que Sakura avait fait reculer était en train de revenir, plus vite qu'auparavant. « - Le… le chakra, je veux dire. La majeure partie est en Blue. »

« - Iruka, tu dois le réunir en quelque sorte. » Insista Tsunade. Iruka l'ignora et resta concentré sur Kakashi parce que… Blue savait. Blue savait qu'Argent était proche et qu'Argent l'aiderait. Au milieu du désarroi et la terreur d'Iruka, Blue était parfaitement calme et même un peu intrigué par toute cette agitation. Est-ce que son compagnon n'était-il pas là pour aider ?

« - Tu _vas_ m'aider. » Répéta-t-il à Kakashi et il fut surpris par la fermeté de sa voix. Kakashi semblait bizarrement en conflit.

« - Tu me fais confiance pour… »

« - J'ai confiance en toi. » Lui dit Iruka. « - Avec ma vie. » _« Avec mon cœur. Tu le sais. »_ C'était ce qu'il voulait dire mais la douleur était revenue en force à ce moment-là, comme des crocs acérés se refermant autour de son abdomen. C'était aussi mauvais qu'être torturé et Iruka grinça des dents. « - Tu peux m'aider à me ressaisir. Je ne pense pas que je peux trouver Blue…. Mais tu peux me faire croire que je le peux. »

« - Nous ne pouvons plus faire disparaitre la douleur, Iruka-sensei. » Déclara Sakura, les épaules tendues. « - Notre chakra va interférer négativement maintenant. »

Au moins, la douleur venait par vague, le frappant et se calmant avant la prochaine, le laissant haletant. Il n'allait pas perdre connaissance à nouveau, se promit-il farouchement. Les protections bourdonnèrent alors qu'il regardait Kakashi levait la main et relever son bandeau, l'œil toujours bien fermé.

« - Si cela ne fonctionne pas. » Dit Iruka, haletant affreusement maintenant. « - Si quelque chose va mal, essayez de sauver le bébé. » Il regarda les médecins autour de lui. « - Le bébé passe en premier. »

Toshiaki secoua brusquement la tête et ouvrit la bouche mais Tsunade posa une main sur son épaule et la serra. Le visage de Toshiaki s'emplit de consternation, ayant l'air soudainement plus âgé, un vieux shinobi qui avait trop vu et perdu.

« - Nous le ferons. » Dit Tsunade avec un calme autoritaire, elle semblait fatiguée et vieille, même si son visage était son habituel masque lisse.

Iruka hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une autre vague de douleur l'envahissait. Il tourna son regard vers Kakashi et fut soudainement fasciné par le Sharingan révélé. Kakashi prit les deux mains d'Iruka dans la sienne. Iruka fut surpris de sentir un tremblement dans les doigts longs et meurtriers.

« - Prêts ? » Demanda Kakashi et sa voix était assez stable. Iruka hocha la tête et le _tomoe_ commença à tourner. « - Très bien… allons voir Blue. »

Iruka sentit le temps commençait à ralentir encore une fois mais c'était différent cette fois, maintenant, c'était un effet du jutsu que Kakashi avait habilement lancé, hypnotisant Iruka et le monde entier sembla être placé dans l'eau claire. Il cligna des yeux et il fallut de longues minutes pour que ses paupières lui obéissent et s'ouvrent. La forme de Kakashi avait changé. Les bords de sa silhouette étaient flous, allongés et de minuscules éclairs crépitaient dans ses cheveux. Leurs yeux restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre alors qu'un vent fort hurlait autour d'eux et qu'une poussière tourbillonnait autour de la transformation de Kakashi.

 _« Juste une illusion. »_ Pensa Iruka mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir profondément impressionné malgré sa douleur actuelle… Car là où Kakashi se trouvait il y a quelques instants, Argent se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait l'air un peu différent, bien sûr, car Kakashi ne voyait pas comme Iruka le faisait mais en même temps, au niveau où ça importait, c'était exactement la même chose. Il _ressentait_ la même chose qu'Iruka.

Argent leva la tête et Iruka croisa un regard empli d'une telle adoration qu'il aurait chancelé sous le poids de celui-ci s'il était debout. Puis la douleur l'écrasa et il poussa un petit cri. Argent s'approcha, ses longues moustaches de sa mâchoire effleurant le front en sueur d'Iruka. En dehors du jutsu, Kakashi devait encore probablement lui tenir la main mais à l'intérieur de cette illusion, Argent repoussait doucement les cheveux d'Iruka et émettait un faible grondement plaintif.

Iruka comprit comment Kakashi essayait de tromper son esprit et le sceau sur son chakra. Un dragon attirerait l'autre. Au fond de son esprit, il eut une autre pensée : si deux parents avaient fait ce sceau, alors il fallait deux parents pour le retirer.

« - Allez Argent. » Dit-il. « - Allons chercher Blue. »

Argent hocha la tête une fois en un mouvement élégant qui fit trembler l'ensemble de son corps puis sans crier gare, il se transforma en lumière. Un moment, c'était un être solide en apparence et le moment d'après, c'était un rayon de lumière fait de foudre. La lumière se tassa sur elle-même en une forme ronde, si petite qu'elle pouvait tenir dans la paume d'Iruka, ce qu'elle fit : quand Iruka leva une main, il flotta vers elle et resta là durant un instant avant de s'enfoncer dans la peau d'Iruka.

Iruka inhala puis expira lentement, ayant l'impression que ses cheveux étaient agités de courants invisibles. Un silence s'installa à l'intérieur et autour de lui, un silence apaisant comme quand un ami approchait après plusieurs années de séparation. Il pouvait presque imaginer les nœuds complexe de son sceau être doucement tiraillés et Iruka commença à aider l'effilochage, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais essayé avant.

Et puis… il y eut une brusque montée de chakra pur et tout d'un coup, Iruka compris ce que Kyubi avait voulu dire il y a toutes ces années, il avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ce qu'il pensait posséder mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'utiliser pour lui-même, jusqu'à maintenant.

Soudain, à travers ses paupières mi-fendues, il vit son corps commençait à changer… mais ce n'était pas la transformation habituelle. Ses membres s'allongeaient, la couleur de ses écailles était plus riche, plus irisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Son corps lourd de la grossesse et sur le point d'accoucher, prit pleinement sa forme de dragon pour la première fois de sa vie. Les gardiens d'Iruka reculèrent. La petite table de nuit à côté du lit fut repoussée et le lit craquait sous le soudain poids supplémentaire. Il n'allait pas faire exploser les murs, il n'était pas si massif mais il pouvait voir Kakashi incliner la tête en arrière pour le contempler avec émerveillement. Le plafond était frôlé par la crête déployée sur le dessus de sa tête.

Contrairement à Argent, ce n'était pas une illusion. Blue était _ici_.


	12. The Measure of a Child

**Merci pour vos reviews à** _vague pastel_ **;** _Amelia XOXO_ **;** _deryous50_ **;** _Flamme Eternel_ **et** _Georgiana D.B_ **.**

* * *

 **A** **Measure of Company**

 **12\. The Measure of a Child**

 **By megyal**

Blue s'étira et cligna rapidement des yeux, de sorte que ses prunelles fendues puissent s'acclimater à la faible lumière. Il sursauta quand il sentit sa crête toucher le sommet de cette petite grotte carré. Il y avait tellement de choses, trop de choses étranges tout atour. Blue tourna la tête d'un côté à l'autre, ayant besoin de se rendre dans une rivière sans danger ou même un lac. Il y eut un frénétique sentiment de satiété dans son esprit et Blue se mit à trembler sous les assauts de panique.

Puis, quelque chose toucha Blue sur le nez et il se détendit, un sentiment de paix coulant sur ses écailles. Argent était proche, ce qui était bien. Blue pouvait avoir ce dragonnet seul mais c'était mieux que son compagnon soit là pour aider à surveiller tandis que Blue donnait naissance.

Maintenant que la vague de détresse était repoussé, il remarqua qu'il y avait un réseau d'énergie tout autour de ce petit endroit-sans-eau. Il y avait un sentiment de protection émanant de ce réseau et Blue l'associa au fait d'être dans un endroit avec d'autres dragons, nageant ensemble dans les profondeurs ensoleillées. C'était comme une famille et ça sentait fortement comme Argent et Blue se calme encore plus.

Le Dragon-Eau regarda maintenant les autres êtres à l'intérieure de cette grotte entièrement close. Après avoir déterminé qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace immédiate, il envoya des minces vrilles de chakra pour détecter si des prédateurs étaient proches, prêt à profiter de sa vulnérabilité actuelle. Il pouvait sentir d'autres êtres en dehors de la grotte dont un en particulier avec un chakra puissamment lumineux et un noyau sombre. Blue connaissant le cœur sombre de ce chakra brillant, il appartenait à une entité malveillante, une créature si semblable et dissemblable à Blue que c'était presque trop troublant d'y penser.

Heureusement, la luminosité était ce qui empêchait l'essence sombre de sortir et Blue pensa également que cette forte énergie était semblable à la sienne. Son propre chakra dragon était enfin libre, coulant dans les espaces entre le sang, la peau, les écailles et les os et soutenant le petit en train de naître.

La douleur sous sa forme humaine avait diminué pour le moment et Blue se concentra désormais sur son compagnon de très près. Argent n'était pas un Dragon-Foudre pour le moment. Argent était différent, _humain_ , avec tous ces drôles de trucs au sommet de sa tête et d'étranges petits yeux, un rouge et un pas-rouge… Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Blue. Blue reconnaissait et aimait Argent, quel que soit sa forme. Et Argent aimait Blue. Après tout, n'est-ce pas Argent qui était venu à la recherche de Blue ? Argent n'avait-il pas aidé diriger le Dragon-Eau à l'endroit où il fallait être ? Il y avait eu tant de barrages sur le chemin, des obstacles que Blue ne pouvait pas traverser comme un être humain, ni comme un dragon mais Argent avait fait un bon travail.

Blue pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant Argent qui levait le nez vers lui, le dragon émit un grondement de plus profond de sa poitrine en direction de son compagnon bien-aimé. Argent dit quelque chose mais Blue ne comprenait pas. Il plongea en lui-même, trouvant cette partie de lui qui était nommée _Iruka._

 _« Beau. »_ Traduit l'esprit d'Iruka et il y avait une nuance d'étonnement et de plaisir dans ce mot. _« Argent dit que je suis beau. »_

Blue abaissa la tête et poussa Argent, laissant échapper un souffle par son museau, qui était la forme d'amusement qu'exprimer un dragon, quand Argent chancela un peu. Mais Argent était robuste, restant debout sur ses positions quand Blue le poussa à nouveau. Blue ferma les yeux sous la joie quand Argent le toucha prudemment, faisant de légers mouvements sur ses écailles et ses moustaches sensibles.

Ensuite, il trembla quand une nouvelle vague de douleur déferla en lui… pas aussi mauvais qu'avant mais encore très fort. Blue se concentra et envoya plusieurs vagues de chakra en lui mais bien que son énergie soutenait le petit, quelque chose n'allait toujours pas.

 _« Le petit… le bébé. »_ L'esprit d'Iruka était agité et Blue ressentait la même chose… bien que les craintes semblaient se composer de deux questions distinctes. Iruka était préoccupé par sortir l'enfant. Blue réfléchissait sur cela lorsque l'un des autres humains dans cette petite grotte (que Blue tolérait uniquement parce qu'Argent était là) s'approcha de Blue avec la même sensation d'urgence dans la voix et son chakra humain et encore une fois, Blue se tourna vers l'esprit d'Iruka.

 _« Tsunade-sama veut opérer, pour sortir le bébé. »_ Traduit gentiment Iruka. Mais cela dérouta encore plus Blue et Iruka tenta d'expliquer : _« Opérer, c'est-à-dire ouvrir le ventre pour que le bébé puisse sortir. Je lui fais confiance dans ce domaine, elle ne me fera pas de mal, ni au bébé. »_

Blue était de plus en plus perplexe et son manque de compréhension le rendrait frustré. Et le temps commençait à manquer de plus en plus, le bébé s'apprêtant à arriver. Blue pouvait sentir les muscles de son propre corps se préparer à cela. Seule la présence de son compagnon l'empêcher de briser les murs de cette grotte gênante et se réfugier dans de l'eau à proximité.

 _« Je suis un homme. »_ Lui dit l'esprit d'Iruka. _« Ce n'est pas normal pour les mâles humains de donner naissance. »_

Ahhh. Maintenant ils atteignaient le cœur du problème. Mâle et femelle. Oui, Blue se rappelait de ce qu'était sa forme humaine. _Homme_ et _femme_ … mais Iruka était différent parce qu'il était _Blue_. Maintenant, ce fut au tour d'Iruka de comprendre.

 _« Pas tous les dragons… juste un dragon. »_ Blue n'avait aucun problème pour expliquer à Iruka, cela ne nécessitait pas des sons humains pour communiquer. _« Pas masculin. Pas femelle. Iruka était Blue maintenant. 'Opérer' n'était pas nécessaire pour le petit. »_

Il y eut une pause qui sembla s'étendre pendant une éternité, les pensées et la compréhension tombant comme des pierres et le mur qui les séparait commençait à s'effriter. Ce n'était pas une séparation délibérée et pas de la part d'Iruka en tout cas mais elle avait toujours été là alors qu'ils grandissaient, Blue était caché, un secret enfermé dans le corps d'Iruka. Maintenant, l'Iruka humain était pleinement lié avec le Blue dragon, tissant des fils d'expériences et de sentiment solidement. Devenant un être unique.

Une entité complète… qui avait encore un dragonnet, un bébé.

Blue se glissa hors du couchage humain, organisant son corps en demi-cercle sur le sol dur. Il voulait les feuilles et les branches de son nid douillet mais ça ne pouvait pas aider en ce moment. Tsunade, Toshiaki et Sakura s'avancèrent pour l'aider mais Blue souffla un nuage de brume froide à partir de ses narines, un fort mécanisme de défense. Blue ne voulait pas _qu'ils_ l'approchent en ce moment et quand il fut sûr qu'ils n'avanceraient pas davantage, Blue tourna la tête pour regarder Argent. Argent s'agenouilla, posant une main sur le flanc de Blue et les doigts d'Argent tremblaient. Blue pouvait sentir les petites vibrations sur ses écailles sensibles, faiblement parce que les contractions devenaient plus forte. Il sentit bouger à l'intérieur de lui et il se tortilla de douleur, poussant fortement. Il y eut une attente haletante puis Blue essaya à nouveau et la lourde et pénible sensation disparue.

C'était si simple et ils avaient voulu ouvrir Blue !

Le bébé était sorti et Blue se tourna pour pousser le petit corps gluant avec son long museau. Blue ne souffla pas de brume cette fois quand les médecins se hâtèrent vers lui avec des tissus propres pour envelopper l'enfant bizarrement calme, principalement en raison du fait qu'Argent avait posé une main contre le côté de sa mâchoire. Blue les regarda avec des yeux plissés alors qu'ils faisaient ce que tous les humains faisaient pour un nouveau-né, ils étaient là pour aider et pas nuire mais s'ils faisaient des mouvements suspects alors Blue bondirait sur eux en un instant.

Quand ils s'écartèrent un peu, Blue eut un aperçu d'une peau lisse et des petits membres, le bébé n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un dragon ! Blue était déçu mais pas trop consterné par cela. C'était encore l'enfant de Blue et d'Argent. Et ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'était que le petit était complètement immobile.

Épuisé et malheureux, Blue se laissa transformer. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de toute façon… il était temps de reprendre sa forme humaine et sans le sceau, le changement était aussi facile que de glisser dans l'eau.

Iruka entendit quelqu'un respirer de manière rauque et réalisa que c'était lui-même. Il essaya de se relever du sol mais Sakura et Kakashi enveloppaient un yukata autour de son corps nu. Il écarta leurs mains avec irritation, s'asseyant par lui-même et refermant le vêtement sur lui. Il se sentait comme s'il revenait d'une mission d'une semaine, ayant lutté chaque jour pendant des heures et un sentiment de joie résonnait partout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pris sa forme de dragon et ça avait été _merveilleux_ , même s'il était sur le point d'avoir le bébé…

« - Le bébé ! » Cria Iruka, se tordant pour regarder le visage de Kakashi. « - Il n'est pas… »

« - C'est une fille. » Dit tranquillement Kakashi, la peau de ses joues étant horriblement blême alors qu'il aidait Iruka à se mettre debout. « - Elle ne respire pas. »

Iruka émit un cri silencieux, se retournant pour voir le bébé qui était posé sur une large surface en bois. Il fit un pas en avant et avec Kakashi près de lui, ils avancèrent vers Tsunade et Toshiaki qui avaient leurs mains au-dessus du petit corps. Du chakra se déversait de leurs mains vers l'enfant.

« - Iruka, Kakashi. » Appela Tsunade d'une voix serrée. « - Joignez vos mains aux nôtres. » Elle saisit la main d'Iruka sans attendre une réponse et Toshiaki fit de même avec Kakashi. Iruka leva les yeux vers le visage de Kakashi, ayant l'impression que les sentiments de son cœur étaient inscrits sur son visage. Il fut choqué de voir ce qui semblait être une expression similaire dans les yeux de Kakashi, un désespoir qui faisait écho au sien. Curieusement, cela l'aida à se calmer et il prit la main de Kakashi, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

« - Elle va le faire. » Déclara Iruka et l'œil de Kakashi s'élargit un peu.

Il sentit une traction dans son chakra et brisa le contact visuel avec Kakashi, baissant les yeux vers la lumière tourbillonnante qui tombait sur le bébé… sur leur _fille_. _« Allez. »_ Pensa Iruka. _« Allez, petite ! Bats-toi ! »_

Iruka se mordit la lèvre et envoya autant de chakra qu'il le pouvait vers le conduit créé par Tsunade et Toshiaki. Il pouvait sentir que l'énergie ne s'écoulait, elle restait bloquée. La sueur perlait sur son front et sa nuque. Kakashi lui tenait la main si fortement que les doigts d'Iruka seraient douloureux pendant des heures après ça, tout comme le reste de son corps mais il s'en fichait pour le moment.

Ensuite, l'étrange blocus qui empêchait leur chakra de passer disparut soudainement et dans le même temps, la poitrine de la petite fille se souleva alors qu'elle laissait échapper un mince gémissement d'entre ses lèvres qui étaient devenues bleues. Tsunade lâcha la main d'Iruka et poussa un cri de triomphe. Alors que Toshiaki enveloppait la fille d'Iruka et Kakashi, il y avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage ridé. Il la tendit à ses parents. Iruka regarda Kakashi puis sourit quand Kakashi accepta le petit paquet avec précaution, comme si elle était enveloppée avec des feuilles explosives. Iruka toucha sa joue, émerveillé par la douceur de celle-ci sous ses doigts. Le bébé pleura un peu plus et Iruka pensa que c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

« - Kumiko. » Chuchota Iruka. Kakashi déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Il semblait complètement à court de mots. Toshiaki était réellement surpris, regardant Iruka avec de grands yeux.

« - Iruka c'est… tu devrais plutôt la nommer d'après quelqu'un de ta propre famille. » Murmura-t-il, à peine capable de parler avec le tremblement de sa voix. « - Tu devrais probablement choisir un… »

« - Kumiko. » Croassa Kakashi, une de ses épaules était anormalement élevée, comme s'il faisait un étrange haussement d'épaule prolongé. Puis Iruka se rendit compte qu'il essayait d'incliner son corps de sorte que le bébé soit confortablement tenu.

Toshiaki cligna des yeux puis déglutit. Il hocha la tête puis se détourna avec des mouvements saccadés pour aider Sakura à nettoyer mais pas avant qu'Iruka ait détecté l'éclat dans ses yeux.

« - Kumiko. » Répéta Kakashi, pesant le nom sur sa langue. « - Kumiko Umino. »

Iruka sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Kakashi plaça le bébé dans ses bras et toute pensée vola hors de sa tête, le monde entier étant réduit à l'enfant dans ses bras et l'homme à côté de lui. Tous ces mois et enfin elle était là. Elle était si chaude et si petite, Iruka déposa un baiser sur son front puis leva une main pour effleurer le duvet sombre de ses cheveux. Elle ne ressemblait pas à l'un d'eux mais elle était vieille de seulement quelques minutes, de toute façon.

« - Elle te ressemble. » Déclara Kakashi après qu'Iruka eut cette pensée et Iruka secoua la tête, amusé. Le bébé cessa de pleurer et sa bouche se plissa en une petite moue. « - Si. Elle est magnifique. » Kakashi toucha ses cheveux aussi puis ses doigts errèrent sur la joue d'Iruka, son toucher étant léger et réconfortant comme il l'avait été quand Iruka avait été Blue. Kahiro bourdonnait autour d'eux avec excitation.

« - Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait. » Déclara Iruka et il fit un sourire fatigué à Kakashi, sa joue bougeant contre la paume de Kakashi. « - Tu as été incroyable. »

« - Moi ? » Kakashi secoua la tête. « - Si quelqu'un doit être félicité, c'est toi. » Son regard quitta leur fille et Iruka vit une incrédulité surprise dans son expression. « - Elle a dix doigts et orteils. J'ai vérifié. »

Iruka se mit à rire, même si ça lui faisait mal au ventre. « - Vraiment ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête. « - Son chakra a des traces de dragon en lui. Est-ce que… tu veux… »

Iruka secoua la tête si vite que les mèches de ses cheveux fouettèrent ses joues, frôlant le bébé sous le mouvement. « - Non, mais parents ont scellé cette partie de moi parce qu'ils estimaient que c'était le mieux à l'époque. Elle est ce qu'elle est. Je ne veux pas sceller quoi que ce soit en elle. »

La seule réponse de Kakashi fut le lent mouvement d'un sourire sous son masque.

« - Elle va continuer à avoir autant de protection que possible. » Déclara Tsunade, retirant la robe médicale qu'elle avait enfilée par-dessus ses vêtements. « - Elle est toujours une Hatake et à moitié Dragon-Eau. Nous devons… »

La porte fut brusquement ouverte et Naruto entra en beuglant : « - Je m'en fous, quelqu'un ferait mieux de me dire ce qui se passe ! Je suis malade d'inquiétude, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je vais devenir fou ! J'ai entendu tout un tas de bruit… » Il aperçut Iruka debout, avec Kakashi très proche de lui et il s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il trébucha. Si Sasuke n'avait pas été derrière pour le rattraper, il serait tombé au sol.

« - Naruto. » Déclara Iruka, se tournant correctement pour que Naruto puisse voir le bébé dans ses bras. « - Viens dire bonjour à ta petite sœur. »

« - Ma quoi ? » Les yeux de Naruto étaient tellement grands qu'il semblait y avoir plus de blanc que de bleu. « - Ma _quoi_ ? »

« - Ma sœur. » Siffla Sasuke dans son oreille et il le poussa en avant, mais pas trop. « - Allez, idiot. »

Naruto s'approcha d'Iruka avec une certaine appréhension et cligna des yeux. « - C'est une fille ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

« - Oui. » Rigola Iruka. « - C'est ce que sont les sœurs généralement… Naruto, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, alors que les larmes débordaient des yeux de Naruto. Sasuke roula des yeux derrière lui. À ses côtés, Sakura marmonna un « - Typique. » Qui était à la fois agacé et amusé.

« - Elle est si belle ! » S'écria Naruto et il sourit alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes. « - Iruka-sensei, elle est… elle est incroyable. »

« - Son nom est Kumiko. » Lui dit Iruka et le sourire de Naruto aurait pu briller dans l'obscurité.

« - Kumiko-chan. » Roucoula-t-il au bébé. « - Bienvenue à la maison ! »

* * *

Iruka s'éveilla quand il entendit les pleurs de Kumiko. Il était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil et maintenant, il se redressa, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière avant de se lever et se traîner vers le berceau. Il sursauta quand la porte qui menait à la chambre qu'il avait utilisée durant sa grossesse s'ouvrit et Kakashi pénétra à l'intérieur, armé d'une bouteille dans les mains. Kahiro oscillait autour d'eux mais il permit à Kakashi d'approcher d'Iruka.

Iruka porta une main à son cœur et poussa un profond soupir. « - Tu m'as fait peur ! » Dit-il et le sourcil de Kakashi se crispa.

« - Désolé. » Il secoua la bouteille. « - J'ai préparé le lait. Tu le veux ? »

Iruka regarda le liquide pâle. Il ne savait pas que l'hôpital de Konoha _stockait_ du lait maternel et il avait eu l'intention de suivre la suggestion de Kurenai de prendre une nourrice. Il avait été vraiment surpris quand Kurenai était venue avec plusieurs bouteilles, l'informant avec joie du service qu'offrait l'hôpital. Dans un village comme Konoha, où les kunoichis qui avaient des bébés devaient repartir en mission peu de temps après l'accouchement, Iruka pensait que c'était un merveilleux programme. Il y avait même des mères civiles qui avaient fait don de leur lait… juste au cas où une kunoichi ne revenait pas de ses fonctions. Iruka pensait que la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait une mère, il irait la remercier juste pour avoir du lait.

« - Tu peux lui donner à manger, si tu veux. » Répondit-il, un peu rapidement car les cris de Kumiko semblaient s'accroître. Il pouvait voir ses petites mains s'agitaient en l'air et il repoussa l'envie de bondir en avant et la prendre avant que Kakashi le fasse. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand Tsunade et Toshiaki avaient pris Kumiko, manipulant le bébé un peu trop brusquement selon l'avis d'Iruka… il devait apprendre à se dire que les bébés étaient plus robustes qu'ils en avaient l'air.

« - Allez. » Exhorta-t-il, hochant la tête en direction de leur enfant qui avait faim. « - Je pense qu'elle est sur le point de bondir et t'attaquer pour ça. »

« - Je ne serais pas surpris. » Répondit Kakashi, tendant la bouteille à Iruka et se tournant pour se pencher sur le berceau. « - Ça serait vraiment une Umino-Hatake si elle le faisait, c'est certain. »

Iruka sentit un point chaud à l'intérieur de sa poitrine au son de leurs noms associés comme ça. Il regarda Kakashi prendre le bébé, plaçant une grande main derrière sa tête, l'autre sous son dos et la tenant contre sa poitrine. Il ne portait pas ses gants et Iruka regarda son yukata noir occasionnel. Sans son uniforme shinobi, il ressemblait à un père ordinaire s'installant dans le fauteuil à bascule avec sa fille nouveau-né… même si le masque gâchait un peu l'effet.

Kakashi leva les yeux vers lui dès qu'il fut correctement installé. « - As-tu vérifié si le lait était bien ? Je l'ai fait réchauffer. »

« - Oh. » Iruka le fit et détermina qu'il n'était pas trop chaud. Il sourit alors qu'il tendait le biberon à Kakashi, qui murmura un remerciement avant de le mettre dans la bouche de Kumiko. Elle se mit à sucer la tétine avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. « - Elle pourrait finir par manger autant que Naruto. » Déclara Iruka en rigolant légèrement. Kakashi hocha simplement la tête. Il fixait le visage de sa fille comme s'il essayait de le graver dans sa mémoire. Iruka retourna vers le petit lit qui avait été placé dans la nurserie, s'installant dos contre le mur et regardant Kakashi nourrir Kumiko.

Enfin, elle termina et Kakashi se leva, plaçant le bébé contre son épaule et marchant de long en large. Il tapotait très doucement son dos.

« - Où as-tu appris tout ça ? » Demanda Iruka et Kakashi lui lança un rapide coup d'œil illisible.

« - Je l'ai lu dans un livre. » Répondit-il et Iruka rigola au ton mystérieux. « - Elle a fait son rot. » Avertit-il à Iruka qui gardait le sourire. Kakashi semblait tellement nerveux et capable en même temps. Il n'aurait jamais attendu à cette combinaison particulière chez le Ninja-Copieur et c'était attachant.

« - Où as-tu eu le livre ? » Demanda Iruka, juste pour pouvoir entendre Kakashi utiliser ce ton faible qu'il prenait maintenant quand il était près de sa fille.

« - Tsunade-sama. » Murmura Kakashi. « - Et j'ai _six_ livres. »

Iruka rigola à nouveau, une main posée sur la bouche pour couvrir les sons et ne pas effrayer le bébé. Kakashi sourit aussi et se rassit dans le fauteuil très lentement, tapotant toujours le dos de l'enfant. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Kakashi se leva pour aller placer Kumiko dans son berceau.

Il hocha la tête vers Iruka en disant : « - Je te verrais dans quelques heures. » Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Attends. » Dit Iruka et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Kakashi regarda par-dessus son épaule. « - Tu devrais rester ici, pour pouvoir l'entendre quand elle se réveillera à nouveau. »

Kakashi se retourna. « - J'ai de très bonnes oreilles, Iruka. Je l'ai entendu se réveiller tout à l'heure. » Il avançait vers le lit cependant et Iruka souleva les draps et se glissa dessous, les tenant en signe d'invitation.

« - Tu ne seras pas si loin quand elle pleurera alors. »

« - Je suis dans _ta_ chambre, juste à côté. » Souligna Kakashi, un genou sur le lit maintenant. « - Et le lait est dans la cuisine. »

« - Juste viens, Kakashi. » Ordonna Iruka. « - Et arrête de parler, nous avons besoin de dormir. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais toute cette histoire de parentalité est un peu fatigante. »

Kakashi soupira mais fit ce qu'Iruka disait. Le lit était vraiment petit mais Iruka se blottit contre Kakashi, emmêlant leurs jambes ensemble. Il sentit le contact hésitant de Kakashi dans ses cheveux et il sourit. C'était la même manière que Kakashi l'avait touché alors qu'il était sous sa forme de dragon.

« - Tu es tellement autoritaire. » Songea Kakashi. « - Comme un dragon. C'est un peu écrasant. »

« - As-tu… peur ? De moi ? » Demanda Iruka et il essaya de ne pas grimacer lorsque les bras de Kakashi se resserrèrent autour de lui.

« - Non. » Répondit Kakashi d'un seul mot, un son clair mais Iruka se souvint de l'émerveillement doux dans sa voix quand il avait dit que Blue était _magnifique._ Il se demandait si son père avait déjà dit cela à sa mère.

 _« Probablement_ » pensa Iruka.

« - Guruko boude un peu. » Déclara Kakashi soudainement et Iruka sourit contre le yukata de Kakashi, il frotta sa joue contre la matière soyeuse juste parce qu'il le pouvait. « - Il est heureux que le bébé soit là mais il a peur que tu l'oublies maintenant. »

« - Je ne l'oublierais jamais, ni aucun des autres. » Déclara Iruka. « - Dis-leur cela de ma part. Tu vas les invoquer bientôt ? »

« - Oui. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment et alors qu'Iruka se trouvait dans un léger demi-sommeil, Kakashi bougea et prononça son nom.

« - Hmm ? »

« - Regarde le berceau. »

Iruka jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le corps de Kakashi et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il y avait un étrange nuage suspendu au-dessus du berceau, des rubans bleus clairs se tordant dans l'air. Ce n'était pas très clair mais le tournoiement était hypnotique.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Iruka essaya de se redresser pour bondir vers le berceau mais Kakashi lui saisit le bras. « - Kakashi… ! »

« - C'est Kahiro. » Déclara Kakashi en tirant Iruka vers le bas. « - Les protections accueillent correctement Kumiko dans le ménage Hatake. Elles tissent un peu de son chakra dans les couches familiales de sorte qu'elles lui obéiront et la surveilleront. N'ont-elles pas fait ça quand tu es arrivé ici ? »

« - Eh bien, si. » Iruka posa son menton sur la poitrine de Kakashi, afin qu'il puisse garder un œil sur Kahiro. Puis il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pensée lui vint. « - Attends… mon chakra est déjà dans ces protections ? »

« - Bien sûr. Les protections savaient qui tu étais la première fois, de toute façon. »

« - Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'elles venaient de reconnaître le bébé. Tu m'as dit que tu avais rajouté une couche supplémentaire pour moi… mais comment ont-elles su qui j'étais ? Pourquoi m'ont-elles accepté ? » Iruka leva la tête et regarda le visage de Kakashi. Kakashi avait la tête tournée vers Kahiro et le berceau et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Enfin, il se mit à parler. « - Je t'ai déjà dit que les protections sont des empreintes des personnalités qui les ont créés et ajouté des couches mais… les protections ont toujours été plus fortement influencé par l'actuel chef de famille. » Il fit une pause et déglutit. « - Les protections te connaissaient parce que _je_ te connais. Comme une question de fait, la couche supplémentaire pour ta protection n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Les protections t'avaient déjà _verrouillé_ à travers moi, par manque de meilleur mot. Depuis longtemps avant maintenant, tu étais capable d'entrer sur le domaine sans incident. »

« - Alors… elles confirmaient seulement ce qu'elles savaient déjà quand je suis arrivé ici. » Murmura Iruka.

« - Oui. »

« - Kahiro a enregistré une partie de mon chakra, tout comme il le fait maintenant pour Kumiko. »

« - Et il le place avec le reste de l'énergie recueilli de la famille. » Répondit Kakashi, tournant maintenant la tête pour croiser le regard d'Iruka. « - Tant qu'il y a un Hatake survivant ou un conjoint reconnu, elles resteront toujours fortes. »

Iruka le regarda un moment avant de poser de nouveau sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait tout simplement pas d'autres mots pour cela alors il écouta juste Kakashi et le bébé respirer. Il repensa à toutes ces fois où Kahiro l'avait traité avec une telle retenue, au point de même faire abstraction de Kakashi. Cela signifiait que… que Kakashi tenait Iruka en plus haute estime qu'il le faisait de _lui-même_ et les protections avaient simplement emboité le pas. Iruka avait toujours entendu le mot 'époustouflant' mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé la sensation jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Iruka était presque plongé dans son sommeil qu'il entendit Kakashi parler. Les mots étaient faibles mais clairs : « - Kahiro agit ainsi envers toi et le bébé. » Murmura-t-il. « - Parce que c'est un miroir de ce qui est dans mon cœur. Je… je t'aime. » Il y avait un tel émerveillement dans ses mots, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était capable de les utiliser.

Iruka sourit. « - Je suis tellement content que tu sois ici avec moi. » Lui dit-il simplement. « - Je t'aime. » Puis il s'endormit.


	13. The Measure of Beginnings

Merci beaucoup pour vos review à **Georgiana D.B** _;_ **Tsuki _;_ Amelia XOXO **_et_ **MlleHeathcliff.**

 **Merci à tous les autres, anonymes ou pas, d'avoir suivi et apprécié cette histoire. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **A Measure of Company**

 **13\. The Measure of Beginnings**

 **By megyal**

Ni le bébé, ni Kakashi se trouvaient dans la nurserie quand Iruka se réveilla le lendemain matin mais il entendit le faible murmure d'une conversation dans la chambre d'à côté. Il s'habilla et se lava rapidement le visage avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'à côté, y trouvant Tsunade, Toshiaki et Kakashi. Kakashi avait Kumiko chaudement enveloppé dans ses bras et Toshiaki était à proximité, parlant doucement à l'homonyme de son épouse. Iruka s'inclina pour le saluer puis s'agenouilla à côté de Kakashi, faisant une grimace aux douleurs sourdes dans son corps. Il se sentait encore un peu fatigué et il ne voulait rien de plus que se rendormir, mais il voulait également rester près de leur enfant autant que possible.

« - Je vais bien. » Dit-il quand il aperçut le regard inquiet de Kakashi. « - Bonjour Toshiaki-san, Tsunade-sama. »

« - Bonjour. » Répondit chaleureusement Toshiaki, apparaissant plus jeune alors qu'il souriait à Kumiko. Iruka savait qu'à mesure qu'elle grandirait, il ferait en sorte qu'elle appelle Toshiaki _grand-père._

Pour sa part, Tsunade lui lança un regard très perçant, puis hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite parce qu'elle voyait. « - Iruka, je discutais avec Kakashi des rumeurs actuelles qui circulaient dans le village… en ce qui concerne ta nature unique. »

Iruka haleta. Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça, leur village était rempli de shinobis et de civils. Quelqu'un avait dû entendre quelque chose, ou garder un œil sur le domaine Hatake…. Toute personne assez curieuse et avec beaucoup de temps libre aurait pu trouver quelque chose de méfiant. Une infime partie de lui-même déclara qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser personne savoir qui il était vraiment mais il la repoussa. Il était à mi-dragon, mi-humain. Il ferait en sorte d'instiller à Kumiko la fierté de son héritage.

« - Je n'ai plus rien à cacher, Tsunade-sama. » Dit-il en inclinant le menton. Kakashi se pencha contre lui, passant un bras chaud et solide autour d'Iruka sans pour autant déranger le bébé. « - Si quelqu'un veut savoir la vérité sur moi, alors il peut. »

À sa grande surprise, Tsunade fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « - Nous ne pouvons pas permettre cela, Iruka-sensei. Tu dois te rappeler que ton enfant est assez spécial, même dans un village comme celui-ci. Elle est l'héritière directe de la lignée Hatake, ce qui est important en soi, mais également à moitié Dragon-Eau, tu comprends ? Si j'étais le chef d'un autre village et que je le découvrais, je n'hésiterais pas à faire une tentative pour prendre cet enfant. » Elle pencha la tête, ses cheveux blonds retombant sur ses joues alors qu'elle réfléchissait. « - Le village caché de la Brume pourrait même prétendre avoir des droits sur toi et le bébé, Iruka-sensei. Tu es né là-bas après tout et qui sait ? Une loi obscure peut jouer en leur faveur. »

Iruka s'hérissa, il pouvait presque sentir sa crête sur son dos et le long de sa colonne vertébrale se dresser, prêt à défendre sa famille, claquant des mâchoires et fouettant la queue. Il baissa les yeux quand il sentit la main de Kakashi se glisser dans la sienne et prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Eh bien…. Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il, resserrant sa prise autour des doigts de Kakashi.

Tsunade sourit comme un chat qui venait de piéger une souris. « - Comment peut-on cacher la vérité ? »

« - En la faisant ressembler à une rumeur. » Répondit rapidement Kakashi et il sourit à Iruka.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? »

« - Il y a _beaucoup_ de rumeurs qui circulent sur toi et ton bébé, Iruka-sensei. » Déclara Tsunade avec un air d'intense satisfaction de soi. « - Certains disent que tu as été capturé durant ta mission et subi des expériences, t'infligeant le code génétique Hatake pour produire une descendance. _Très_ Orochimaruesque. Ou d'autres disent que tu as utilisé le _sexy-no-jutsu_ de Naruto et que toi et Kakashi vous êtes livrés à quelques activités, résultant la présence de Kumiko-chan. »

« - Celle-ci est ma préférée. » Dit Kakashi d'une voix traînante alors que Toshiaki avait l'air de vouloir poser ses mains sur les oreilles sensibles de Kumiko et la protéger de tout ce discours adulte.

« - Ou, tu es un _Dragon-Eau_ , de toutes choses, et en raison de ton patrimoine génétique, tu es tombé enceinte ! _Tant d'histoires_. » Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « - Qui sait quelle est la vraie ? »

Iruka secoua la tête face à toute cette machination. « - Mais… tout le monde saura quand même que c'est une Hatake aussi. »

« - C'est très bien. » Déclara Tsunade en agitant la main dédaigneusement. « - Ma plus grande préoccupation est que quelqu'un considère, elle ou vous deux comme une sorte de Jinchuriki et je ne veux pas ça. »

« - Tsunade-sama détecte le potentiel d'armement là où elle peut le voir. » Dit Kakashi d'un ton léger mais l'expression dans ses yeux était froide. Tsunade haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête sans honte.

« - C'est vrai. Heureusement, personne ne saura ce qu'est la vérité. »

« - Qui propage toutes ces rumeurs ? » Voulut savoir Iruka et Tsunade plissa le nez, les yeux brillants.

« - Disons que c'est un certain Jounin blond qui devient apparemment très bavard après avoir bu et qui parle du retour de son sensei bien-aimé et une nouvelle petite sœur dans sa vie. » Elle sourit quand Iruka laissa échapper un rire étouffé. « - Naruto est bien meilleur acteur que ce que les gens pensent, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il devrait donner des leçons à son partenaire. »

Kumiko avait évidemment eu assez de toute cette conversation et elle commença à pleurer. Kakashi se tourna vers lui.

« - Je pense qu'elle a faim. » Déclara Kakashi et son nez se plissa sous son masque. Son ton devint un peu désabusé. « - Je l'ai changé il y a quelques instants. C'était une expérience intéressante… »

Iruka cligna des yeux, bloquant légèrement sur l'image mentale de Kakashi changeant leur bébé puis il dit : « - Oh. Je vais chercher un peu de lait alors. » Il prit le bébé dans ses bras en se levant et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine. Les ANBU Haru et Aki montaient la garde sur le toit et Iruka leur sourit pour les saluer.

« - Mes plus sincères félicitations à vous et Kakashi-san. » Déclara Haru en apparaissant devant lui, ses protège-poignets métalliques brillant dans la lumière du soleil. « - Votre fille est belle et vous devez être très fiers. »

Iruka s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers l'ANBU. Il n'avait jamais entendu Haru dire une telle longue phrase une seule fois et il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de parler qui semblait familière à Iruka.

« - Merci beaucoup, ANBU-san. » Répondit-il. « - Nous sommes vraiment très heureux de l'avoir. Pourriez-vous venir m'aider ? »

Après une rapide conversation avec Aki, Haru sauta lestement dans la cour et suivit Iruka dans la cuisine. Iruka repéra une longue et étroite boite sur la table. Son étiquette arborait l'écriture de Kurenai qui indiquait la date limite où le lait pouvait être consommé. Iruka se rappela de contacter Kurenai et la remercier pour son aide. Elle faisait en sorte que Kumiko ait du lait frais tous les jours.

Alors qu'Iruka sortait une bouteille fraiche et rangeait les autres dans une boite de surgélation que Kakashi avait ramené de Dieu savait où, il décida de réaliser une expérience… _deux_ expériences en fait.

« - Haru, pourriez-vous la tenir ? Je voudrais réchauffer son lait. » Il regarda le manteau d'Haru. « - Vos vêtements sont propres ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Haru et il y avait une trace d'empressement doux dans sa voix alors qu'il ôtait ses gants et ses protèges-poignets et se dirigeait vers l'évier pour nettoyer ses mains. Après avoir séché ses bras musclés, il les tendit et Iruka plaça Kumiko sous sa garde et se tourna vers la bouteille. Tsunade l'avait informé que son chakra pouvait être utilisé normalement maintenant mais il se demandait si son chakra dragon serait impliqué maintenant qu'il était libre. Il forma les signes pour un _Katon_ , plaçant le signe du tigre à la fin pour être sûr que le jutsu serait suffisamment faible pour ne pas faire bouillir le lait. Il eut le souffle coupé par la façon dont son chakra coulait dans son corps et ses doigts, plus lisse que d'habitude. Il ne se sentait pas trop puissant, pas maintenant, mais le _potentiel_ était là… très probablement renforcé par sa forme dragon.

Pas étonnant que Tsunade préférait garder sa nature secrète.

« - Tout va bien, Iruka-sensei ? » Demanda Haru et Iruka hocha la tête. Le _Katon_ qu'il avait créé ne fit pas de flammes visibles mais réchauffa simplement l'air près de ses paumes. Il prit la bouteille et la tint pendant quelques instants avant de mettre fin au jutsu et vérifier la température du lait.

« - Je suis tellement heureux que Kurenai-sensei m'aide avec le lait de Kumiko. » Dit-il en posant la bouteille sur la table et se tournant vers l'ANBU aux bras nus qui semblait tout à fait à l'aise pour tenir un nouveau-né agité. « - J'espère vraiment que Kumiko va grandir aussi robustement que son fils. »

« - N'ayez pas peur ! » S'écria Haru et Iruka cacha un sourire quand il récupéra son enfant. « - Grâce à vous et Kakashi en tant que parents les plus aimés de Kumiko, elle va grandir dans la pleine puissance de sa jeunesse, tout comme Hiruzen-chan ! »

« - Ah. » Dit Iruka en souriant ouvertement alors qu'il s'asseyait avec Kumiko à la table et lui donnait son biberon. « - Je m'en doutais, Gai-sensei. »

Haru resta silencieux pendant un long moment puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « - Iruka-sensei, c'est très sournois de votre part. Depuis quand le savez-vous ? »

« - Ça m'est apparu tout à l'heure. » Admit Iruka, toujours souriant. Cependant, la plupart de son attention était concentrée sur sa petite fille, ses petits doigts parfaits et ses longs cils. Ses cheveux semblaient aussi sombres que les siens et l'ombre de ses yeux encore vague laissait suggérer qu'elle aurait cette couleur plus claire de ceux de Kakashi plutôt que ses prunelles brunes. Elle était tout à fait charmante et Iruka l'aimait sans aucun doute. Maintenant, il semblait comprendre la détermination qui avait poussé ses parents durant tout le chemin depuis la Brume pour le mettre en sécurité. Il était certain que même la _pensée_ de leur propre vie était secondaire par rapport à sa sécurité, car c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait avec Kumiko maintenant.

« - Vous ne devriez pas le savoir. » Marmonna Gai sous son masque. « - Je vois que vous m'avez trompé. Vous avez utilisé mon adoration pour le miracle de la jeunesse contre moi ! »

« - Merci pour votre protection. » Déclara Iruka. « - Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Et Aki ? »

« - Je n'oserais pas divulguer le secret ! » Déclara Gai puis il sembla fondre sous son masque alors qu'Iruka se décalait sur son siège pour que Gai puisse voir Kumiko alors qu'il la nourrissait. « - Iruka-sensei, vous n'êtes vraiment pas fair-play du tout. »

« - Hmm. Peu importe, j'ai une idée sur Aki aussi. » Déclara Iruka. Kumiko finit son biberon et il posa la bouteille pour lui faire faire son rot. « - Il semblait très intéressé par les dessins de meubles pour bébé de Kakashi. Un artiste lui-même, je pense. Et le seul artiste connu et qui a le niveau pour être capable de fournir une protection ANBU… c'est Sai. »

Gai émit un bruit agacé. « - Vous êtes très observateur. » Murmura-t-il et Iruka hocha la tête avec suffisance. « - Comme Kakashi. Même si vous deux n'êtes pas très attentif aux sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. »

« - Vous avez raison. » Iruka leva les yeux vers le masque en porcelaine qui cachait le visage broussailleux familier. « - Mais je pense que nous serons plus attentifs à partir de maintenant. »

Gai baissa les yeux sur lui pendant un très long moment et Iruka continua à tapoter le dos de Kumiko. « - C'est une bonne chose, Iruka-sensei. » Dit-il finalement. « - J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui avant son départ et après son retour. Veuillez comprendre qu'il était très confus et en colère. Mais il est revenu, déterminé à être un bon père… et un partenaire de confiance, si vous souhaitez l'accepter. »

« - Je… oui, je le ferais. » Iruka sentit un petit rot s'échapper de son enfant et fit une grimace en sentant l'humidité sur son épaule. Il aurait dû mettre un chiffon là. « - Je le sais vraiment maintenant. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'écrire des lettres pour cela. » Dit Iruka et ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Puis ils parlèrent d'Hiruzen-chan, de Kurenai et d'autres familles de shinobi quand Kakashi entra dans la cuisine, vêtu de son uniforme de Jounin. Haru s'inclina respectueusement puis retourna prendre son poste auprès d'Aki. Le regard de Kakashi était posé sur Iruka et Kumiko alors qu'Iruka se levait et s'approchait de lui.

« - Toshiaki et Tsunade-sama sont partis. J'ai été affecté à une mission. » Dit Kakashi d'une voix monocorde mais Iruka pouvait voir que ses épaules étaient tendues. « - Ça ne durera que quelques jours, je te le promets. »

« - Je comprends. » Dit Iruka mais il y avait une expression étrange dans l'œil de Kakashi. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Nous sommes des shinobis. » Le regard de Kakashi vacilla vers le bébé, d'une manière presque impuissante avant de remonter vers le visage d'Iruka. « - Nous servons notre village, suivons les ordres… nous sommes des _armes_. Comment pourrions-nous êtres des parents adéquats ? »

« - Je ne sais vraiment pas. » Admit Iruka. « - Mais dis-moi quelque chose : que ressens-tu pour Kumiko ? »

« - Je mourrais pour elle. » Répondit Kakashi sans hésitation et il cligna des yeux en entendant le petit rire d'Iruka. « - Iruka, ce n'est pas drôle. Si je devais choisir entre Kumiko et le village, alors je la choisirais à chaque fois… et elle a seulement que quelques jours. »

« - Alors c'est une bonne chose qu'elle fasse partie de notre village. » Déclara Iruka et il s'approcha de Kakashi. Il se tourna un peu pour qu'il puisse déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kakashi par-dessus son masque sans écraser le bébé entre leurs corps. « - Kakashi. » Dit-il contre la bouche de l'autre homme. « - Je pense que nous ferons de notre mieux… ensemble. »

L'œil de Kakashi était à demi-ouvert quand Iruka recula un peu. Il baissa son masque et réclama un profond baiser, une main sur la mâchoire d'Iruka, son pouce caressant sa pommette. Ils se séparèrent quand Kumiko commença à se tortiller et gémir.

Kakashi prit la main libre d'Iruka dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche. « - Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est aussi précieuse pour moi que Kumiko. » Murmura-t-il contre la paume d'Iruka. « - Et c'est toi. »

Avant qu'Iruka puisse formuler une réponse, Kakashi le relâcha brusquement et tourna les talons, sortant de la cuisine et remettant son masque en même temps. Kahiro le suivit, formant des rayons de lumières bleu-blanc contre les murs et les portes principales s'ouvrirent. Iruka se tint sur le seuil du corridor extérieur et Kumiko émit un fort pleur. Kakashi s'arrêta sur le seuil des portes ouvertes, regardant par-dessus son épaule avec un œil gris inquiet.

« - Nous irons très bien ! » Lui dit Iruka alors qu'il berçait sa fille qui pleurait. « - Nous serons là quand tu reviendras. Chut, Kumiko, il sera bientôt de retour. »

Kakashi commença à se tourner lentement vers eux et Iruka pointa un doigt sévère vers lui.

« - Non. Va travailler… j'ai porté ce bébé durant tous ces mois et je suis sûr que je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin d'elle maintenant qu'elle est sortie. Maintenant, _va_. »

« - Très bien, Sensei. » Dit Kakashi d'une voix traînante et il bondit vers les arbres de l'autre côté de la route. Iruka plissa les yeux, s'assurant que les traces du chakra de Kakashi s'éloignaient bien de la région. Il y eut une atmosphère amusée émanant à la fois des ANBU et de Kahiro. Iruka secoua la tête et regarda le visage rougi de sa fille qui pleurait. Une partie de lui était inquiet sur la durée du temps où elle continuerait à hurler mais la majorité de son esprit était plein de fierté à la preuve de ses poumons solides. C'était étrange l'amour émanant d'un parent.

« - Kumiko, ma chérie. » Murmura-t-il. « - Tu nous as déjà enroulé autour de ton petit doigt. »

Fin.


End file.
